The Bookcase
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: Welcome to The Bookcase, a collection of one-shots and shorts dedicated Gaming YouTubers ranging from Fluff to Horror! Ships featured include Merome, Jeamus, Skylox and ImmortalAnex and other ships, popular or not. -PREVIOUSLY CALLED SHIP-FIC DRABBLES- [Rated M for gore and language. NO SMUT!]
1. Merome - Countdown

DISCLAIMER: This work is the original property of the author, NerdcraftMC, and remains solely the property of the author and may not be copied or reproduced in any way, shape or form without the expressed consent of the author. If a copy in part or whole is found on this site or another a report will be made to the administrators of this site and legal action will be taken. 

**This is a collection dedicated to homosexual YouTuber relationships, running by the rule of don't like don't read.**

**Contains swearing and mentions of: Death, Suicide, Depression, Self-Harm, Extreme Descriptive Gore, Blood and other delightful things. If you are easily triggered by the above or things related to the above I recommend not re**

**The majority of the collection follow the trigger warnings above and some are passive.**

**I started this in an effort to improve my writing skills in romance, horror and angst, the three main things I write under. I would appreciate it if you grew along with me and watched my progress! The beginning shorts are, yes, not my best but they hopefully steadily improve and grow into more. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Feel free to send me a prompt (e.g a word, a ship, a genre, but make sure you state it's a prompt) and I would gladly attempt to write it for you. It may occasionally take a while for me to update this, so don't be alarmed if there are gaps between uploads.**

_**This is only a side project with my main priority being my major works and will not be discontinued unless I clearly state it.**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, I honestly try my best to write at a higher level for you guys. If you're displeased with anything at any point please let me know, and I will endeavour to fix whatever is wrong.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Countdown<span>**

**Merome Fic based off Soul Clocks**

Everyone is born with a clock on their wrist. At first, experts thought it meant they would die when the clock struck zero, causing alarm at the babies born with short countdowns. Eventually it was proven that the clocks determined when they would meet their Soul mate. As soon as Mitchell Hughes was able to understand this, he was disheartened to see his clock. When he was ten, he still had eight years left. His best friend, Jerome Aceti, tried to console him. Jerome also had eight years left, but they didn't know when they'd meet their soul mate. They couldn't determine it down to the minute until more years had passed. They were excited, nonetheless: they wanted to meet their soul mates around the same time as each other, like their birthdays. Mitch couldn't help but wondering what his soul mate would look like or be as his friends around him met their soul mates and fell in love. Would it be someone he knew, or someone completely new? Where would they meet? At a coffee shop, at an airport, at school? He was excited, and so was Jerome. They couldn't wait.

_Eight Years later_

Mitch was late, but he had good reason. His clock was nearly complete: he only had five minutes. As he walked, he wondered who it would be. He was due to meet Jerome at the skate park in a few minutes, maybe he'd meet her on the way? Unable to hide the spring in his step, Mitch tried to walk casually. Three minutes. Mitch pressed the button at the crossing, looking from side to side, eager. Last night on the phone, Jerome had told him his clock was due to run down at any moment tomorrow. Now, Mitch wondered if he'd already met his soul mate while he waited for Mitch to arrive. Two minutes. Mitch pressed the button impatiently; was it possible to miss your meeting? Or was it all determined by fate, ready to twist to any change in events? One minute. The car flow was beginning to slow: he would be able to cross at any moment. He saw the skate park across the road. At that moment, Jerome was walking out of the skate park, looking for Mitch. He was late. Jerome looked up and down the past, he skimmed the busy intersection with a steady row of cars still trundling through. Couples walked past, hand in hand, four pale grey zeroes visible on their wrists, and children excitedly walking past and discussing their clocks. Mitch was elated. Fifty seconds. He walked out onto the road, scanning the crowds for the person that could be his forever. Forty seconds. Someone shoved into Mitch's back, and he stumbled, tripping and landing on his hands and knees.

_Thirty seconds._

Mitch looked up, saw the light flash from green to red. His eyes widened.

_Twenty seconds._

The car barrelled around the corner, unknowing of Mitch's presence, still on the ground, in the middle of the crossing.

_Ten seconds._

Jerome heard the screech of tyres, a loud smash, and saw a painfully familiar body go flying through the air as screams echoed.

_Five seconds._

Jerome ran over to Mitch, saw him lying motionlessly, bleeding, his leg bent at a strange angle. Screaming, Jerome made it over to Mitch's side just as the clocks on both their wrists burned down into four, grey zeroes.


	2. Skylox - Mistletoe

**Sup guys, we're back with some more Ship-Fic things! So... we've done Merome, I guess now it's fitting to do Skylox, I guess. I tried harder in this one to write it like an American, like writing "mom" instead of "mum" and "sweater" instead of "jumper". Do Americans even say sweater? I'm really confuzzled. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mistletoe<span>**

**A Skylox Fic**

Ty walked up the path to the Team Crafted house, trying to be quick, so he wouldn't freeze to death. Only wearing jeans, sneakers and a long-sleeved shirt, he hadn't expected it to be this cold. Arizona was pretty different. The worst snow he'd experienced was light dust that freezed up the chain on his bike. The only thing keeping him warm at the moment was the warm little plate of apple pie his mom had insisted on him taking for the boys. Ty made it up the path and knocked on the door, embarrassed he'd left his keys last time. He'd called ahead already: Adam said he just had to knock and he'd be down in seconds. Adam stayed true to his word. The door flung open and Adam stood in the doorway, grinning. Ty burst out laughing, and Adam's smile didn't slip.

"Do you like my sweater?" Adam asked proudly, and Ty looked away, still laughing. Adam was wearing a hideous green and red striped sweater with little reindeers and Christmas trees printed all over it.

"It looks terrible!" Ty laughed, and Adam nodded.

"My mom sent it to me in the mail from Washington, and said she wanted to see me wearing it in at least one photo. She even said that she'd even go on "That infernal social networking site" to see a photo," Adam explained while he ushered Ty in. "I love it though, it's so comfy and soft and warm and all those other words." Adam said, grinning, and Ty felt a tug in his chest. He always looked better when he smiled. His whole face would light up, his eyes bright, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling. Ty had to push those feelings down. Since he and Josselyn broke up, Ty had been having all these little feelings for Adam. But Adam was straight. He'd had so many girlfriends and besides, he was twenty-one this year and Ty was only seventeen. It wasn't much of an age-difference but it would be awkward, mainly because they had been friends so long.

"Looks can be deceiving," Ty said with a smile. He walked into the kitchen with Adam and set the pie down on the kitchen bench.

"Ooo, is that the pie your mom makes?" Adam asked, and Ty nodded. Adam clapped his hands together like an excited child. "Awesome. Your mom's pie is like heaven exploding in your mouth. Come on, Ian and Quentin are here. We're waiting on Jerome and Mitch but they'll be here any second. Their plane ran late. And Jason went out to get some things from the store." Adam explained, and Ty followed Adam into the main room. Ian had a Christmas hat on and an arm around his girlfriend Maddie, while Quentin was still putting neatly wrapped presents under the tree.

"Guys, Ty is here!" Adam yelled, and Ian and Maddie looked up with a warm smile while Quentin stood up.

"Merry Christmas!" Ian yelled, walking up to Ty and giving him a hug. Maddie gave him a kiss on the cheek. Quentin walked over and gave Ty a quick hug before returning to stacking the presents like a perfectionist.

"So, we're having the Christmas party tonight, right?" Ty asked, and Adam nodded, leaping onto the couch and flopping there.

"I invited a bunch of our friends to come over. Dakota, Bryce, Tyler, Jordan, Brandon, Seth, anyone who was available to come over," Adam said.

"Awesome. Are Preston and Matt coming down with Mitch?" Ty said, and Adam shrugged, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Just Matt. Preston couldn't come, his parents are holding their own party," Adam said, and Ty sat down on one of the chairs. They heard the front door bang open and Mitch, Matt and Jerome barrelled into the room, throwing red and green cellophane around.

"Merry Christmas!" They all screamed in unison. Mitch jumped into Ty's lap, and Ty fell off the chair. Matt and Jerome threw themselves at Adam and Adam let out a loud _oof._ When it was established that Adam hadn't been squished, everyone went around, exchanging Christmas wishes, hugs and jokes. Mitch and Jerome had spent two months up in Montreal and hadn't visited for a while, so everyone was excited to see them. When Jason got back, everyone had lunch and then all they had to do was wait until the party started. Jason and Matt were arguing over what to play and Mitch and Jerome were in the kitchen with Ian, making sure he didn't blow up anything. Maddie had wanted to cook but Ian had insisted, to everyone's dismay.

"NO! Don't put that in the microwave!" Jerome was screaming, and Ty and Adam winced and then laughed at each other. When the sun was starting to go down over the snowy wonderland that was LA. At the start of December, it had randomly started snowing. It hadn't snowed in LA this much since forever, and as soon as it did Adam was convinced the world was ending. Brandon and Bryce arrived first, dragging along Martin. The combined laughter of Brandon and Martin was absolutely hysterical. After that, Kyle and Dakota arrived at pretty much the same time with Jordan a minute after. Soon, the house was full of YouTubers laughing, exchanging presents and getting mildly drunk. Ryan was completely shit-faced, for instance. Ty held a cup of punch that had a little bit of alcohol in it, tentatively drinking from it every now and then. Ty had lost sight of Adam, which worried him. Adam sometimes got stupid at parties. He threw a chair off the balcony last time. Ty could hear Martin laughing - who wouldn't be able to hear that laugh? - and walked in the general direction of it. Jason was trying to balance a paper cup on his head and had failed a few times, judging from the amount of water running down his face. Ty watched as Jason failed again and the went off to dry his head and change his shirt. Ian was sitting with Maddie and Quentin on the couch while Brandon was chatting to Kyle and Bryce in the corner. Mainly people were dancing like idiots, and Ty STILL couldn't find Adam anywhere. Ty was on his to get up the stairs to look for Adam, but then Ty was grabbed on the shoulder. Ty turned around and saw Dakota. With a cheeky smile, Dakota gestured up, and Ty's heart sunk: someone had hung a mistletoe. Dakota grabbed someone at random from the crowd that had gathered and to Ty's shock and dismay, it was Adam. Someone started chanting Skylox over and over, and Adam looked warily at Ty.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Adam said gently, but secretly Adam hoped he'd do it. Ty sighed, and then grabbed Adam's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him hard and quick. The room was silent as Ty pulled away, a small smile growing on his face. Adam grinned, and then sighed.

"Okay, who recorded that?" Adam asked.

Practically every hand in the room went up.


	3. Phan - Saviour

**Sup guys, I decided to double update this today! I think we'll do... Phan! I'm not sure how the hell I'm going to do this... I figure since Phil is 27 and Dan is 22, they're five years apart... right? So in this Phil is eleven and Dan is seven. Enjoy! Oh, and feel free to suggest what ship I should do next! This may take longer because I'm listening to I Got a Boy by Girls Generation over and over and I stop to dance whenever my favourite part comes on. That's right, I listen to K-Pop. I'm wearing Hater-Blockers, you can't do anything about it! BWHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saviour<span>**

**A Phan Fic**

A eleven year old Phil watched the ducks in the pond swim in circles, eager to get the bread he'd just thrown in. Phil stood on the miniature dock that stretched a bit into the pond, tearing more bread off his sandwich and tossing it in. His parents were still packing up the picnic they'd had, and Phil hadn't been interested in cleaning. He preferred to watch the ducks. Phil heard a little scream and looked up in annoyance. A little boy who looked around seven was running around next to the edge of the pond. He had black hair that was being messed up by the strong wind blowing through the park. Phil shivered, pulling his jacket tighter across his chest. It was getting cold and looked like it was going to rain. He hoped it wouldn't rain tomorrow. He was going to the Zoo with his class and couldn't wait to see the lions. Phil noticed a small red boat floating around near the edge the pond, and jumped in alarm when he saw the boy on his stomach, wiggling closer to the edge, his hands outstretched. His hand holding him steady was slipping in the mud. Phil squirmed. He wouldn't fall in, would he? Phil shook his head, shivering, and looking away from the boy, going to back to feeding the ducks. Suddenly, there was a shriek and a splash.

Sure enough, when Phil looked, there were marks in the mud and brown water was rippling. The boy had gone under. Without thinking, Phil ran off the dock, circling to the side where the boy had slipped. His feet slip-sliding in the slippery mud slope, Phil grabbed a tree branch and got to the edge. A little hand broke through the slimy surface and then sunk back under. With alarm, Phil remembered the heavy coat the boy had been wearing. Surely it would get heavy with water. He could drown! Not even beginning to think, Phil shimmied out of his jacket and jumped into the water. immediately, he was struck by the cold. He sunk down, the mud in his ears, slimy in his mouth, stinging his eyes. Kicking off the bottom, water-logged and heavy, his head broke the surface. He needed to find that boy. Phil didn't want him to drown.

Groping around wildly under the water, trying to blink the water out of his eyes, Phil's hand struck against something that was flailing under the water but slowing. Phil put his head under, finding the boy again, and realised he'd stopped moving. Driven by panic, Phil grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him up so his face was out of the water. Phil went under, kicking hard, the cold leaching into his muscles and taking his energy. Phil swam with all his might and made it to the shore, his fingers grasping at the edge his fingers slipping. Cold, string hands grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him out. All the while, Phil didn't release his grip on the gasping, crying boy who was coughing up black water. Towels wrapped around Phil quickly and he coughed, shaking from the cold and adrenaline. Phil could barely see through his matted hair in his eyes and the stinging pain from the water, but he could vaguely see the little boy being bundled up in towels and taken into an ambulance. Phil staggered up, trying to follow them, but his sobbing parents grabbed him and held him, crying with relief.

"Phillip, that was so brave! You saved him! He nearly drowned!" his mother cried, and his father patted him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy," he said with pride.

"The boy," Phil coughed. "Is he alright? I need to" - cough - "See him!" Phil panicked, and his mother nodded.

"Come on, they're taking him to the hospital. Let's get you to the car," Phil's mother said, and his dad picked up the shivering boy and ran to the car with him.

"Wait!" Phil yelled. He whispered in his dad ear and his dad nodded, running back and returning with something all bundled up. They made it to the hospital and they saw the boy's parents. They rushed over, crying, thanking Phil over and over, the woman even kissed his cheek, making Phil flush with embarrassment. They let Phil go in the boys room alone. The room was dark and the boy was in the hospital bed, coughing. A doctor was checking him over, and Phil cautiously walked over.

"Hi," Phil said, and the boy looked at him, a bright smile lighting up his cute face.

"You saved me!" The boy said, and Phil shrugged.

"It's no big deal," Phil mumbled, jamming his hands in his pockets. Phil studied the boy as the doctor finished checking him.

"My name's Dan," the boy said suddenly. "Dan Howell."

"My name's Phil Lester," Phil muttered, and the boy - Dan - smiled.

"That's a nice name," he said, and Phil remembered something.

"I'll be right back," Phil said, and ran out of the room to grab the small bundled item from his father. Phil ran back in and handed it to Dan. Dan unwrapped it and smiled, holding up the little red boat.

"Thanks!" Dan said, and Phil smiled, this time shy.

"Like I said, it's no big deal."


	4. Leo and Calypso in a Minecraft book

**Sup guys, this is just a little thing I wrote a long time ago after House of Hades, for Calypso and Leo. I don't know the ship name... whoops. It's really short, just a mini thing, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love Hurts<span>**

**A Leo/Calypso fic**

"You're a doofus," Calypso said, trying to hide her smile. Leo grinned, pulling a goofy face.

"You know you love me," Leo said with a sweet smile, and Calypso wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him so he never left again. Calypso hated him for doing this, and hated herself: every time. Calypso let them in, and then they broke her heart because as soon as she loved them, they could leave. The always chose leaving over her. She needed to board up her heart, block them out: Not let them in. If she let them in, she would die another painful death again. Because they would go, and she would be left standing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it's really short. It just came off the top of my head... I will update with a longer one later today probably, I'm still trying to figure out an update schedule for this.<strong>


	5. SetoSolace - Fate

**Sup guys! I said I'd do multiple updates today... I'm having SERIOUS writers block on Percy Jackson in Minecraftia so there will probably be a whole heap of these up today... now it's time for some SetoSolace I think... **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fate<span>**

**A SetoSolace Fic**

Seto walked down the roads of Spawn City, the potions in his bag clinking together. He was reluctant to sell them, but he needed to. He needed the money. Hood up and head down, he moved with light feet through the crowds. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jumping, Seto turned and found himself face to face with golden-haired boy. The boy grinned, and then gestured to a small shelter he had set up with a stool and an art easel underneath it.

"I'm doing drawings for people," he explained, his voice as bright and cheery as his hair.

"I have no money," Seto mumbled, embarrassed. The boy smiled, cocking his head lightly like a curious bird.

"Oh? Well, I can do it for free," the boy offered, and Seto shook his head, fingers tightening around the strap of his bag.

"I don't have time," Seto said, nearly at the end of his temper. The boy frowned theatrically.

"Come on, it'll only a take a few seconds!" he said, once again smiling, and Seto opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

"Fine, but only quickly," Seto relented, and the boy grinned widely, dragging him over to the little stall and pushing him down on the seat. Seto found a smile. The boy was sort of cute, anyway. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a few minutes.

"So, I'm Bryce," The boy said conversationally.

"Seto," Seto replied, and Bryce kept smiling. It was beginning to annoy Seto, no matter how cute he was. He just kept smiling, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going to guess you're... a mage, right?" Bryce asked, and Seto sighed.

"Sorcerer," he corrected, and Bryce smiled with a shrug.

"Whats the difference?" Bryce asked, and Seto frowned, ready to have an argument. He was sick of people getting him confused.

"Well, the difference is-" Seto began, using his lecture voice, and Bryce threw his head back and laughed. Irritated, Seto huffed.

"What? I mean, why do you have to be so serious? Loosen up, live a little!" Bryce said, and Seto looked away.

"I don't have time," Seto said, beginning to stand. Bryce reached over, grabbing his bag and pulling him back down into the stool.

"This is a waste of time!" Seto yelled. "Just let me go so I finish my business!" Bryce sighed.

"Stay and let me finish, at least. I don't want to waste perfectly good paint." Seto stopped and hesitated.

"I... fine," Seto said, sitting back down. Bryce grinned.

"Excellent!" Bryce said happily. The two were silent as Bryce quickly painted.

"So... what do you do for a living?" Bryce asked, and Seto inwardly groaned.

"Is this questions and answers? Just hurry up," Seto snapped, but he said that in his head. He didn't really want to be mean anymore. When Bryce looked sad it broke his heart... a little bit.

"I'm a sorcerer," Seto said cautiously. "I make potions." Bryce nodded.

"You know, some people say I can paint the subjects fate," Bryce said grandly, and Seto rolled his eyes, letting out a small smile. Bryce seemed to smile a bit wider when Seto allowed his this little smile, like an olive branch to apologise for before.

"Really, try me," Seto challenged, and Bryce narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're on," he said, and Seto waited. Bryce had a look of total concentration on his face. In two minutes, Bryce took a step back from the small canvas.

"Here, this is your fate," Bryce said proudly, taking the canvas off the easel and handing it to Seto. Seto smiled slightly as he looked at it, and Bryce studied his reaction.

"Same time tomorrow?" Bryce said, and Seto nodded. As Seto walked away, he slid the canvas into his bag, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn't show anyone the beautiful painting of himself and Bryce, standing together and holding hands.

He quite liked that idea of fate.


	6. Markimash - Fear

**Sup guys! Here we are again, and today I'll be doing Markiplier-themed ships, namely Markimash and Markisparklez! Markimash is Markiplier/Yamimash and Markisparklez is Markiplier/CaptainSparklez! The first one I'm doing is Markimash! I've decided on a new schedule for this, I'll do two a day if I can and if I miss a day I'll do three. And if you guys read my other story PJiM, the updating schedule for that will be once every two days. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fear<span>**

**A Markimash Fic**

Aaron's heart was beating fast. Sure, he played horror games for a living, but still, Slender scared the absolute _shit _out of him. It didn't help mArk was whispering on the other end of the Skype call and was rattling around things on his desk to spook him.

"Where are you, you little shit," Aaron chuckled nervously.

"Preparing your death," Mark said ominously, and Aaron didn't laugh.

"God, I fricking hate Slendytubbies," Aaron muttered, and Mark laughed, making Aaron's heart flutter. Sure, the horror games were easier when Mark was laughing along, and he always made Aaron feel-

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" Aaron screamed, lurching backwards and yanking off his headphones as a purple Slendytubby jumped in his face and started up it's ghostly screaming. Mark clapped his hands, his face red as he laughed. Aaron was panting, and he slammed his fists on his desk before pulling his headphones back on.

"I just shit a brick, god dammit! That was not funny, Mark!" Aaron fumed, and Mark straightened up so Aaron could see him again.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Mark said, coughing. "You should've seen your face! I can't wait for you to watch the video!" Mark laughed, and Aaron couldn't help but blush. He never got that scared... usually...

"Bloody hell," Aaron muttered, clicking retry on his game and waiting for Mark to join back in.

"That was gold," Mark said, and then his little character waddled off.

"Wait for me!" Aaron yelled theatrically, and Mark's character sped up. Mark shrieked as a tree fell in front of him, revealing a screaming Slendytubby.

"RUN BITCH, RUN!" Aaron laughed as he made his character sprint off, Mark on his heels. They found a cave and hid together, making their characters stand inside each other.

"Hold me, Yami," Mark whispered fearfully, acting for his fans. _Gladly, _Aaron thought.

"I will hold you, Mark," Aaron said valiantly. "Let me go outside our humble abode and check for screaming things!" Mark snickered as Aaron moved his character out, straight into a Slendytubby.

"God Dammit, Mark!" Aaron screamed, rushing back into the whole ,making it follow him.

"Don't bring it in!" Mark whined, and then flinched as it started screaming on his end. They both died.

"Aw, Yami, why?" Mark said, and Aaron shrugged.

"It wanted a hug," Aaron joked, and Mark smiled, seeming sincere.

"But I prefer your hugs. Your hugs are the best," Mark laughed, and Aaron's heartbeat sped up, not from fear but hope. Did he mean it? Did he feel the same way?

"Are you trying to say something, Mark?" Aaron said, half-joking and half-serious. Mark raised an eyebrow, looking right into his eyes.

"You tell me," he said, a smile dancing over his face. Aaron's face went red, and Mark grinned.

"I thought so," Mark said, and then screamed as he respawned inside a Slendytubby.


	7. Truelox - Stars

**Sup Nerdians! I have no idea what happened to the Markisparklez one shot... I wouldn't upload. And I know I have been neglecting this but I JUST finished Percy Jackson in Minecraftia yesterday and it has been really occupying my mind lately. So, today I've got some Truelox! Usually I don't ship Truelox because bro, SKYLOX, but I thought I'd do something a little different.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stars<span>**

**A Truelox Fic**

When ever the guys "lost" Jason they knew where to go. He would probably be sitting on the roof with his telescope. He'd recently become even more addicted with the stars and it was starting to freak out Mitch and Jerome, who would often make bets on wether or not he'd fall off the roof. Ty did not like that in the slightest.

"Jason's been up there for ages," Adam commented, turning down the television. "Who's turn is it to go get him?"

"Ty's turn!" Quentin called, and Ty huffed, standing up and walking out of the room. He hated going up to get Jason. just being alone with him made him made freakishly large butterflies attack his stomach and his fingers would shake. He wanted so badly to hold him, to put his fingers in his soft hair and kiss his beautiful lips...

"Shut up," Ty muttered. He couldn't think like this, because that was bad, and he would just end up doing something ridiculously stupid. Like, full-on-what-the-hell-were-you-thinking stupid. Ty took his time walking up the stairs and then pulled down the little cord in the roof, pulling out another wooden set of stairs that would generally lead to an attic but in this case, led to the roof. He climbed them quickly and saw Jason sitting cross-legged on the ground, his telescope packed up in it's little box. He had his head tilted up and he was just staring at the night sky.

"Jason, you've gotta come back inside," Ty said.

"Give me a few more minutes," Jason said, and he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ty. "Come and sit. There's something I wanna show you." Ty sighed and then quickly walked across the cold roof, his bare feet padding on the roof tiles with a quiet smack whenever he lowered his foot. Ty made sure to pay attention to the tiny details of the roof so he could avoid staring at Jason's face. His beautiful, gorgeous face with his cheeky smile and the way his eyes glittered with the street lights below them and... Ty sat beside Jason, crossing his legs underneath him, mimicking Jason's posture, leaning back and putting his arms behind him to hold him up. He stared at the radiant stars and smiled.

"They are amazing," Ty commented, and Jason nodded. He pointed up at a cluster of stars.

"Tell me what you see there," Jason asked, and Ty squinted, staring at them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I see headphones," he said with a slight laugh, his breath fogging the air.

"I know, how cool is that? You can make all sorts of things with the stars. Think of them like building blocks, I guess," Jason explained, and Ty nodded. There was silence between then and Ty's hand shot out excitedly, pointing in the distance.

"Look! I swear those stars make the shape of a bigger star!" Ty said with a laugh, and Jason laughed too.

"Oh my god, it does too! Those stars have no idea what they're doing," Jason exclaimed. "Oh, look over there! They look like a Minecraft pick!" Jason said with a grin, and Ty studied them before the shape came out.

"They do! That is so weird!" Ty laughed, and they both went silent, searching for more shapes. Jason put his hands back and his fingers accidently touched Ty's cold hand. Ty shuddered involuntarily but Jason didn't notice. He didn't move his hand away either.

"Look at those ones," Jason said softly. "They're beautiful." Ty smiled as he looked at them. Ty looked at Jason out the corner of his eyes, saw the way his eyes sparkled and the small smile on his face. His face was way more beautiful than the stars could ever be. They were dim in comparison to the light in his eyes and how bright and happy he looked. Ty felt Jason's hand close around his own and he looked at Jason slowly, and Jason just smiled.

"I didn't call you over to look at the stars," Jason said suddenly. Ty shivered and Jason moved closer to him, his side pressing into Ty's, and Ty's heart beat faster.

"Jason, I..." Ty didn't finish as Jason gently pressed his lips to Ty's.

It was everything and more of what Ty dreamed of it being.


	8. Bashdil - Awaken

**Sup Nerdians! This particular one was suggest by BenjaGirl! Here we go, time for the BASHDIL!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awaken<span>**

**A Bashdil Fic suggested by BenjaGirl**

He was sleeping, obviously. He wasn't dead. He was sleeping. Martin stared at the casket which held the pale, lifeless body of his best friend and boyfriend Brandon. He wasn't dead. He was playing a joke. He was going to sit up as soon as Martin started crying and laugh at him for being a sap, and then he'd hug him and they'd kiss. A tear slipped from his eye and Brandon didn't stir.

"Wake up," Martin whispered tearfully. Martin regretted everything. He regretted not saying I love you every time he saw him. He regretted not laughing at his jokes. he regretted not kissing him whenever he fell asleep in his arms on the couch. He regretted that stupid argument they'd had before Brandon drove out and died. He didn't see the red light. Martin blamed himself. If only he'd changed one of his actions, if only he had been in a good mood that day, if only he didn't yell at him, if only. So many ifs he lost track of them in the swirling pit of despair he was falling into to. Falling... Brandon, wake up. Wake up and laugh and talk and joke and pull on that stupid watermelon beanie you loved so much and just wake up, god dammit. Wake up! Martin walked up to the casket and reached in, clasping Brandon's cold, dead hand and feeling the tears fall in quicker succession.

"Wake up, please," Martin pleaded, and Brandon didn't move. Martin pulled something from his pocket and quickly put it in the casket before leaving the funeral. The caretakers who closed the casket and buried it didn't notice the ring Martin had slipped on his finger.

The police didn't tie the ring to the matching one they found on Martin when they uncovered his body hanging in his kitchen. They didn't find the note that told Brandon to wait, because he was coming and they wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


	9. Skytato - Puzzle

**Hey guys! Editing sucks on this cause I wrote it on my phone and I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated! I uploaded it as one big block of text and I was horrified, so here's the reupload all neat and edited! *WARNING* Contains stalker Adam!**

* * *

><p><strong><span> -Puzzle-<span>**

**A Skytato Fic **

As soon as he started work at the little cafe, Adam noticed the one boy who would always come on Fridays with a group of friends. Adam was star-struck by the normal-ness of the boy; he was so amazing in a secret way. He was generic but unique, the same but different, with his thick black glasses, quirky smile and his habit of wearing hoodies and jeans on hot days (one of the many things Adam had observed about the boy.) At first, Adam was simply intrigued by the teenager, but gradually his feelings blossomed into more than intrigue. Could it be love? He was just one of the boys who arrived with them on the Fridays Adam began to cherish and, dare he say it, look forward too.

Another day, another dollar. That is what Matt would say whenever Adam came to work and joined him on their shift.

"Sup, Adam?" Matt said dully as Adam tied the apron around with waist (quite frankly, he hated having to wear the black shirt and the black pants and the, you guess it, black apron. It make him look like a goth.) with no more energy than usual.

"I'm working the till today," Adam said, shoving Matt playfully off the stool in front of the cash register.

"You did till yesterday! It's my turn!" Matt complained. A woman looked up from her laptop and stared angrily at them. Adam smiled at her and she huffed, looking back to her computer. When they were sure her attention was fully absorbed, Matt gave her the finger. Laughing, the two boys resumed their boring job. Well, Matt did: Adam was mentally counting down the minutes until three thirty-two (and twenty-seven seconds past) PM, the exact time the group of boys arrived. When the final second ticked away, the door opened and the group walked in, laughing at some previously uttered joke. Adam's chest tightened up and his throat went dry as the boy followed them in, hoodie down and his hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans. Judging from their flushed faces and the fact one of them was coated in snow they had been playing hockey. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, but Adam already knew they played hockey before coming to the cafe. He had noticed that a few months back. (It had never occurred to Adam his behaviour would be considered stalkerish to the general majority of people.) Adam dreaded the moment one of them would raise their hand up, because that meant walking over and getting their order and being in close proximity to the startlingly beautiful boy. And hearing his voice and hearing his laugh and seeing the way his single dimple would show when he'd smile could become too much for Adam and he'd need to make a quick escape to avoid any embarrassing mistakes he could make. Like throwing himself at the boy and kissing him passionately and reciting everything he'd noticed and observed about him. Then, the moment of confrontation: the group was ready. And not just anyone rose their hand: the boy did. Adam took a deep breath and steeled his nerves and walked over to them, nearly tripping over a chair. Maybe today was the day they'd have a proper conversation. Maybe today was the day Adam would acquire the final puzzle piece: his name. It had never been spoken. Adam wanted to hear his name so badly it burnt inside him. A desire to know more about him, to know everything, to kiss him, to hold him in his arms and-

"What would you like to order?" Adam asked, applauding himself on finally working that tremor out of his voice.

"Five hot chocolates and a box of Aunty Kim's cookies please," the boy asked, and Adam melted inside. His voice, angelic to him. Beautiful...

"Is that all?" Adam asked, trying to stay cool, calm, professional, but on the inside desperately failing.

"Uh... Chris! Did we want anything else?" The boy asked suddenly, and a the boy across the table with brown hair and a slightly pointed chin jumped in his seat.

"Nah, I think you're good," Chris said. "

Brently, Stewie! Is there anything else?" The boy asked impatiently, and inside Adam groaned. He was learning all the names he wanted the least.

"Nopeskies. We're good," the one with an Afro said. The boy nodded, satisfied, and then looked at Adam, right in the eyes, his brilliant blue eyes bright, his lips toying with the idea of a smile.

"That'll be it then," he said, fully smiling, and Adam nearly had a heart attack. It was directed right at him. An idea popped into his head and Adam smiled back, his knees nearly folding.

"Um... Well, we'll need your name," Adam stammered. "It's a new system where trying out. When your order is ready, I'll call your name and you can go grab it." The boy frowned; Adam looked at his feet. He was riding all his hopes on this, praying he would say his own name.

"Oh. Alright," the Afro boy, Brently, butted in. "Just yell Tyler so he can get it." Adam nearly exploded with excitement when Brently pointed at the boy, laughing at some inside joke. Tyler. His name was Tyler. Adam nodded and walked away as their table burst into laughter, breathing a sudden sigh of relief. Tyler. He quickly set about gathering the drinks and the box of pre-made cookies, before returning to the table. Tyler frowned, his gorgeous features creasing.

"What happened to us getting it?" He asked suspiciously. Adam blanked.

"Uh... You guys are good customers. We shouldn't force you to get it," he lied, not as smooth as he wanted. Tyler didn't question it as Adam set down the drinks and food. Brently grabbed the cookies immediately, sparking an argument with Chris. Adam walked away, feeling satisfied. One more piece of the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Work hours were over, and Matt had best a hasty retreat, leaving Adam to clean up. He was putting a chair up on one of the tables when the soft tinkling of the bell above the door sounded.<p>

"I'm sorry, we're-" Adam stopped as he turned and stared. Tyler stared back, his fluffy hair stuffed under a beanie, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You've been watching me, haven't you?" Tyler asked, and Adam didn't speak.

"Uh..." Adam was speechless. What did you say to that?

"I thought so," Tyler said with a sigh. "I... Why?" Adam pursed his lips.

"I think you're fascinating," Adam said carefully, and Tyler looked down, his cheeks going red.

"Thanks, I guess. But why?" Tyler said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I think you're normal in an amazing way. You have all these quirks and habits and you're... You're beautiful," Adam stammered, getting quieter with each word. Tyler looked shocked, the red returning to his face. He looked embarrassed, and Adam felt relieved to say it out loud.

"So... You've been watching me because... You think I'm beautiful?" Tyler mumbled. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say.

"Well... I guess," Adam replied, not wanting to go into detail and say all the things he wanted to do to him. That would lose this small foothold of trust between them, and Tyler would leave and never come back. How would Adam deal with that?

"You're.. Not to be yourself," Tyler whispered, his voice barely audible. Adam stiffened.

"P-Pardon?" Adam stammered. Tyler looked at him, a small smile on his face.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind going out with you some time," Tyler said, his smile growing. "I know this great cafe..."

* * *

><p>Y<strong>eah, not my best stuff. Deal with it. I started writing it at 9 PM and I'm finishing it at 10 PM the next day.<strong>


	10. Merome - Forever

**Just a short little Merome fluff before I go to sleep :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forever<strong>

** A Merome Fic**

Mitch snuggled into Jerome's chest, closing his eyes. Jerome wrapped one arm around Mitch's shoulders and stared up at the stars, the grass a comforting bed beneath their backs, the air warm.

"Jerome?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you me?" Mitch asked quietly, and Jerome smiled.

"Well, I can give you a reason for every star in the sky," Jerome replied, and Mitch smiled, wriggling closer to Jerome, resting his head on Jerome's arm.

"Go on, then," Mitch said jokingly. Jerome cleared his throat dramatically before pointing at the sky with his free hand.

"That one if for how much I love your smile," Jerome began. "That one represents how much I love your eyes. How much I love your beautiful hair. Your personality. How nice you are. All your quirks. How you laugh off everything that upsets you and then how you come straight back and talk to me about it."Mitch smiled.

"Mitch," Jerome said seriously, turning on his side and gazing at Mitch lovingly.

"There aren't enough stars in the sky for me to use to tell you every reason why I love you. I love you more than anyone could ever put into words, because you are perfect and we fit together. Ying and Yang," Jerome said, reaching out and taking Mitch's hand. "You even me out, Mitch. Without you, I'd be a mess."

"I love you, Jerome," Mitch whispered, pressing his forehead forward and touching Jerome's lightly.

"I love you more," Jerome replied.

"I love you most," Mitch finished, and they shared a short kiss that would take a million stars to describe.


	11. SetoSolace - Silence

**Silence**

**A SetoSolace Fic**

They told Brice he was a danger. They told him that, for the safety of the city, they had to take Seto away. Brice hadn't realised how much Seto… how much he meant to him. Now, all Brice had for company was that awful silence. Every day, Brice wrote a letter and placed it around the house for Seto to find when he got better and could come back to be with him.

_Dear Seto,_

_I love you. I can't wait for you to come home. I've been recording your favourite TV show so you don't miss out and I made sure that your potion room is all locked up so the neighbour's cat won't sneak through the window and break anything. Everything is ready for you to come home. I love you. _

Brice put the first letter under Seto's nightstand. It slowly collected dust. Soon, Brice only wrote a letter once a week. Time passed. Once a month. More time. Once every now and then. The silence grew more and more oppressive and Brice would sit alone with his hands over his ears and cry because Seto wasn't coming back and he knew it. Once a year, Brice wrote a letter.

_Seto,_

_Come home._

Brice put it on the mantel and sat on the couch and stared at the door and waited for him to walk through. Brice knew it was all a lie. Seto wasn't really sick. He wasn't coming back.

_Seto. Please._

Brice began to waste away, not eating, not leaving the house in case he missed Seto. His friends tried to coax him out but Brice refused.

_I miss you._

No one heard from Brice. He didn't talk to anyone outside the house.

_Please._

Eventually, Brice was claimed by that awful silence and Seto never came back. His friend found him dead on the couch, still staring at the door. And he also found the pile of letters on the table, all from Brice to Seto, begging him to return.

They took Brice's cause for happiness and joy. So the Silence took Brice.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a depressing little thing. I'm sorry for not updating. I'm sorry this sucks. I'm not feeling the inspiration for this any more. Don't worry though, i'll make more :)<strong>


	12. Cakekipz - Insanity

**Sup Nerdians! I apologise for the lack of updates on this, but here's an extra long one for you to make up for it!**

**Don't forget to read Broken, the sequel to Fallen, and participate in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Insanity<span>**

**A Cakekipz Fic**

"He's in here," the doctor said solemnly. Quentin nodded as the doctor opened the door. Quentin walked inside and looked around before spotting Ian. He was curled up in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly, muttering something incoherent.

"So... I might be the only to bring him back?" Quentin whispered.

"Yes. We believe that he'll react to a loved one's voice and then his mind will clear," the doctor said. Quentin nodded and then looked back at the doctor.

"Close the door," Quentin ordered. The doctor nodded curtly.

"Ring the emergency button if need be," the doctor finished, and then he closed the door with a soft click. The white, padded door disappeared, blending in with the white walls. Quentin turned back to Ian with a gulp.

"Hey Ian," Quentin said nervously.

"Cakeeee," Ian moaned in reply. "D...do y-you want some c-cake?" Quentin shuffled his feet, unsure.

"I ate before I came," he said, and Ian's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated.

"Do you know what I did to make that cake? DO YOU KNOW?!" Ian screamed. Quentin sighed.

"We miss you, you know," Quentin said. "You need to come back."

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THAT CAKE!" Ian screeched.

"Lancey wants you to come back," Quentin tried.

"Cake...?" Ian said questioningly. Then he kicked the wall and buried his face in his palms, moaning softly.

"God, I miss you. Why aren't you getting better?" Quentin said, his voice strained. "Why, Ian?"

"I..." Ian mumbled. "Scary." Quentin walked closer, standing in front of Ian.

"What's scary? Tell me. We can make you better if you just tell us what's wrong," Quentin said softly. Ian looked up at Quentin, his eyes unfocused.

"Scary," Ian mumbled. "So very, very scary." Quentin looked down at Ian, his heart twisting.

"Ian," Quentin said, his voice breaking. "Please." Ian looked past Quentin and at the door.

"Sharp things," Ian said, his voice momentarily clear and sounding not as insane. "Sharp." Quentin sat down beside him, resting his head back on the padding. The two of them looked stark, the only colour in a white, lonely room.

"What's sharp?" Quentin asked.

"Knife," Ian said, gulping and rubbing his hands over each other. "Knife. Knife. Kniiife." Quentin sighed.

"You're losing me," Quentin said. "What knife?"

"They have them," Ian said. "Big sharp kniiives."

"Are they hurting you?" Quentin asked, suddenly alert. Ian shook his head vigorously, his whole body starting to shake.

"Glasses," Ian murmured. "Chop chop." It suddenly clicked.

"Did they break your glasses?" Quentin asked angrily, and Ian smiled, leaning back and looking at Quentin.

"Love," he whispered, reaching out and gently touching Quentin's cheek. A tear leaked from Quentin's eye and he smiled shakily.

"Yeah, Ian. Love."

* * *

><p>"It was you!" Quentin roared, slamming his hand in the table. The doctor leaned back but didn't react.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," the doctor replied smoothly. Quentin growled in the back of his throat and Doctor adjusted his glasses, unfazed.

"You grabbed him and broke his glasses. You didn't find him rampaging; you made him go insane!" Quentin said, his voice low and dangerous. A flash of something in the doctor's eyes. Fear?

"Of course not. The aim of the Minecraftia Mental Aid Faculty is to-"

"I don't give a damn what its aim is! You lied and did this Ian!" Quentin screamed. "You useless, evil son of a bitch!" The doctor stood up and pointed at the door, shaking with barely contained fury.

"Get out of my office," the doctor said. Quentin glared at him one more and then left. He stopped by Ian's room and gazed in at him, watching Ian sit in the corner and stare at nothing. Quentin touched the small glass panel and sigh.

"I'll get you out, Ian. I'll save you," Quentin whispered, swallowing thickly. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Ian was scared. He knew what had happened and what was going on. He'd grasp for the memory and it would fall back and Ian would scream as his thoughts scratched him, sharp as razors, and he would cry and watch himself bleed. How many times had he been slashed? He couldn't tell. He looked around the room, looking at the blood splashed on the walls, and saw the cake. The stupid cake in the middle of the room, growling at him when he tried to move. Ian tried to think. He couldn't remember where he was. The night... His glasses... Ian howled, his body twisting, his thoughts punishing him for trying to think, taking their razor claws across his brain and Ahhh, it hurt, it hurt so much! The blood-soaked walls made of his cake opened and momentarily, the terrible insanity receded. A male with blue skin, orange cheeks and a suit stood in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Ian," the man said nervously. The cake inched towards the man and Ian felt a need, a desperate need, to protect this man because he felt safe with him nearby.

"Cakeeee," Ian said to the cake, trying to make it stop. "D...do y-you want some c-cake?" Ian asked, and the man shuffled his feet.

I ate before I came," he said, and Ian's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. He needed to get rid of the cake.

"Do you know what I did to make that cake? DO YOU KNOW?!" Ian screamed, and the cake growled at him deeply. Blood began to seep from invisible cuts on Ian's arms.

"Lancey wants you to come back," the man said. Ian paused. Lancey? The name sounded familiar, and his clawed thoughts didn't try to attack him.

"Cake...?" Ian said, thinking of this Lancey and something related to cake. His brain pulsed with pain as the blood on his arms spread up, the razors picking and scratching at the edges of his mind. Ian kicked the wall with one foot and then hid his face in his palms because the cake might see him and eat him. He moaned in pain at the ripping feeling in his wrists of the cake yanking out his veins.

"God, I miss you. Why aren't you getting better?" Someone said, his voice strained. "Why, Ian?" Why wasn't he better? Ian screamed silently into his hands as the pain closed in. Ian looked up at the blurry man who was oblivious to the cake chewing at his ankle.

Scary," Ian mumbled. "So very, very scary." Why didn't the man see!? He was being attacked! The man sat beside Ian and Ian gazed at him, and then the blood on his arms faded and the pain receded, the cake crawling away from the man's foot. Quentin. The name flew through the fog and smashed into him.

"Ian," Quentin said, his voice breaking. "Please." Ian furrowed his brow, confused. Where had it all gone? All the blood?

"Knife," Ian said, gulping and rubbing his hands over each other to get rid of the pins digging into his flesh. "Knife. Knife. Kniiife." Quentin sighed and Ian felt bad for letting him down.

"You're losing me," Quentin said. "What knife?" Everything was coming back. Blood leaked from the walls and Ian panicked. He needed to talk but he couldn't, his brain preventing him.

"They have them," Ian said suddenly, desperate, and all the blood disappeared. "Big sharp kniiives."

"Are they hurting you?" Quentin asked. Ian shook his head vigorously, his whole body starting to shake as he tried to get rid of the bus crawling and biting at his flesh.

"Glasses," Ian murmured. "Chop chop." Quentin jolted, and Ian sighed in relief as everything disappeared and didn't come back.

Did they break your glasses?" Quentin asked angrily, and Ian smiled, leaning back and looking at Quentin. This man had taken away all the scary.

"Love," he whispered, reaching out and gently touching Quentin's cheek. A tear leaked from Quentin's eye and he smiled shakily at Ian. Ian was happy.

"Yeah, Ian. Love."

* * *

><p>"It's all a lie!" Quentin exclaimed. Sky looked at him tiredly, twirling the chain his amulet hung off, slouched on the couch.<p>

"Quentin, I know you're torn up over Ian being sent away. We all," Sky muttered. "But you can't make up stories about the MMAF."

"I'm not making it up!" Quentin yelled. "They took his glasses off him and broke them! Ian told me!"

"Quentin!" Sky said, exasperated. "Why do you believe him? It kills me to say this, bit Ian's locked up in there for a reason. He's… pretty much insane. You can't believe him!" Quentin recoiled from him like he'd been slapped.

"I can't believe you!" Quentin cried. "You're giving up on your friend this early?" Sky sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Quentin," Sky said pleadingly. Quentin huffed and turned on his heel.

"Fine. I'll do it myself," Quentin said angrily, and Sky sat up.

"Dude, you can't just break into the MMAF and steal Ian away from them!" Sky yelled.

"Watch me!" Quentin yelled, and the door slammed. Sky sighed and slouched back on the couch.

* * *

><p>Quentin didn't bother to wear all black. With his blue scales and orange cheeks, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Striding into the lobby confidently, the receptionist looked up at him in surprise.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are-" Quentin calmly pressed his palms into the desk and leaned over it, putting his face to the terrified receptionist's.

"I'll be needing the key to room one hundred and forty-two, if you'd be so kind," Quentin said pleasantly. The receptionist gulped.

"I-I can't do that," she stammered, and Quentin leaned back and reached into his bag, pulling out a small knife casually.

"Ian's key. Now," he growled, and the receptionist grabbed it and threw it at him before ducking under the table. Quentin stormed off and, unbeknownst to him, the Receptionist furiously pressed the emergency button beneath the desk.

Quentin rushed along the halls and found Ian's room quickly. Inserting the key card and swiping it quickly to the right. The door clicked and opened. Ian looked up from his spot in the corner and smiled.

"Quentin," He said softly.

"It's me, buddy," Quentin said, hurrying over and crouching beside him. "I need you to put these on now…" Reaching into his backpack, Quentin pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. Ian's eyes widened and he leapt back in fear.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Ian, please!" Quentin begged while Ian screamed. "Please! Love! Love, remember Ian, please remember!" Ian quieted down and stared at the Mudkip who was on the verge of tears.

"Love," he murmured, almost questioningly. Quentin nodded quickly.

"Put them on," Quentin said gently. "I want Ian back." Ian gazed at the glasses and then at Quentin, his eyes confused. He pressed his hands up against the side of his head and groaned.

"Remember!" he moaned, shaking his head quickly once and then doing it again. "It hurts!"

"Ian," Quentin whispered, tears escaping. "I…" Quentin stopped and then lunged forward, knocking Ian over and pinning his arms down with his knees while Ian shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" Quentin yelled, and then he jammed the glasses down on Ian's face as Ian cried out in fear, his body convulsing under Quentin.

Everything seemed to flash in Ian's eyes and then colour seeped into his vision. He saw a crying Mudkip atop him, and as Ian gasped for breath he heard Quentin saying something but couldn't quite catch it from the ringing in his ears.

"Guards… ming…. Run! Ples…. " Quentin rolled off Ian and grabbed his hand, yanking him up. Ian was shocked and stumbled. His hand felt warm in Quentin's.

"Quentin… what happened?" Ian murmured.

"No time! Run!" Quentin screamed, and then they were running. Through halls that flashed with red lights, and the only thing Ian was aware of was his hand in Quentin's and the fact he had a headache.

"Stop them!" a guard roared, and they heard bullets being fired and Ian wanted to stop, cover his ears and curl up in a ball because he didn't understand it at all. What was he doing here? What had happened? Sirens screamed unforgivingly and the light continued to flash quickly. Ian screwed his eyes shut and let Quentin guide him like a light in a storm, and suddenly there was a blast of fresh air in Ian's face. Ian opened his eyes and saw a streetscape, cars driving past languidly and trees ruffled in the slight breeze, oblivious to the commotion.

"Why?" Ian said, gasping as he realised how winded he was.

"I promised I'd save you," Quentin replied, panting. The sound of doors banging open and they turned. Men stood there, guns pointed. Quentin's eyes met Ian's and Ian reached out blindly. Their fingers touched. A flash, a sharp noise and the smell of gunpowder. The last thing Ian saw was Quentin smiling at him, and then they both fell, their hands intertwined and a smile on their faces as death embraced them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see that ending coming? Probably. I kill everyone :P I am getting around to doing your suggestions, don't worry.<strong>


	13. TBNRCanadian - Rollercoaster

**It's past twelve so bam.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rollercoaster<span>**

**A TBNRCanadian Fic**

"I hate you. Honestly, I hate you," Mitch huffed.

"Love you too, baby," Preston chirped. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled more cotton candy off the stick of candy they were all sharing. The only rule: you didn't bite it. You ripped it off. And Mitch had lost count of all the sexual innuendos that Matt had come up with for that statement.

"Why am I here?" Mitch said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I fricking hate you so much."

"I knew you'd love the Whirly Bird," Preston laughed. Mitch glared at him.

"Rides that make me nearly puke all over innocent old ladies are not fun," Mitch replied.

"Next time try and vomit on the ride operators. That guy was a total dick," Matt said, and they all laughed, remembering the operator who seemed to hate everyone in general.

"He was really gruff. Did you see what he said to that little kid? He learnt some choice words…" Preston trailed off.

"His mum though! She had a total blow-out on the guy for it!" Matt laughed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Matt enjoys the personal suffering of others?" Mitch pondered.

"Nah. I think the same thing," Matt said breezily. They all fell about laughing once again, when Preston's eyes widened.

"Dude! We haven't gone on the Devil yet!" he yelled. Mitch winced, rubbing his ears.

"God, man! Calm yourself!" Mitch said, shoving Preston playfully.

"What's the Devil?" Matt asked.

"The amazingly awesome wooden rollercoaster that had all the dips and awesomely fantastic things that will make Mitch do a projectile puke," Preston said, his eyes sparkling. Matt clapped his hands and Mitch paled.

"Perfect! Let's do it!" he said. Preston grabbed Mitch's arm and dragged the protesting boy along towards the massive rollercoaster. Gazing up at it, Mitch nearly freaked out. Heights weren't his thing, and this monster was _huge_.

"Guys, I don't really want to do this…" Mitch stammered. Preston smiled playfully, halting in the line.

"It'll be fine. When have we ever tried to kill you?" Preston said, and Mitch glared at him.

"Five minutes ago on the Whirly Bird," Mitch said flatly, and Preston shrugged.

"Good point, but who cares! The Devil, man! It looks awesome!" Mitch sighed, knowing there was no way of doing the rollercoaster. Preston and Matt were excited, talking animatedly about the ride, while Mitch just stood there, shoulders slumped, his hands jammed in his pockets. When it was there turn, Mitch insisted that Preston and himself took the very back cart. It made Mitch's stomach churn, the idea of being at the front. Matt sat into front of them. Preston and Mitch waited until the metal bar dropped. With a jolt, the ride began to move, climbing up a small slope. Mitch clutched at the bar in fear, his knuckles white.

"Geez Mitch, calm down!" Preston laughed. "I'm here. If you fall out, I'll fall out too!" Mitch closed his eyes.

"That doesn't help," Mitch mumbled, not opening his eyes. They reached a small peak and shot down the rails, people in front screaming as they picked up speed. Mitch refused to open his eyes, despite Preston's coaxing. Mitch felt the rid begin the climb up the tallest slope. It would reach the top and they shoot down, nearly vertical.

"Mitch," Preston whispered in his ear. "Open your eyes." Mitch shook his head vigorously. A hand closed over Mitch's shaking hand.

"Mitch, I promise, nothing is going to happen to you," Preston murmured. 'I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you." Mitch breathed out shakily and opened his eyes. He gasped at how high up they were. He looked at Preston in a panic and Preston's lips met Mitch's in a short kiss. They pulled away as they reached the top.

"I hate you," Mitch said as he stared down the drop.

"Love you too."


	14. Skykipz - Water

**Sup Nerdians, last update of the night/early morning. This was a suggested one, it's short and sweet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Water<span>**

**A Skykipz Fic suggested by Xenac**

Sky walked outside of the house and looked around.

"Husky?" he said sleepily, the dark night alive with insects and the stars shining bright on the small forest.

"Over here!" someone called back. Sky walked behind the house and groaned.

"You're in the lake? Again?" Sky said, exasperated, staring at the Mudkip who was currently floating in the lake that bordered the back of their house.

"I love this lake," Husky said.

"More than you love me?"

"Probably."

"Ouch," Sky said, sitting down on the grass and staring out into the water. Husky swam closer to the edge, smiling.

"I can't love anything more than I love you," Husky said. Sky inched closer to the edge.

"You sure?" Sky said uncertainty.

Husky nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Husky… what are you going to do?" Sky asked warily. Without answering, Husky grabbed Sky's foot and dragged Sky into the water as he yelped. Sky went under and bubbles flew up in a flurry around him, his brown hair floating upwards slightly. Sky opened his eyes under the water, ignoring the sting. Husky swam up to him and wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and kissed him passionately. They surfaced and Sky gasped for air.

"I love you," Husky said affectionately, taking Sky in his arms. Sky smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you too," Sky said. Then Husky dunked him again and he came up spluttering curses.

Husky couldn't of been happier.


	15. Skylox - Secrets

**Hello Nerdians? Seen the G.U.Y video? If you haven't, please watch it! Sky's in it! (If you are considered underage and cannot watch M movies, don't watch it) Oh, and on the little competition, here's the stats:**

**Merome - 5 votes**

**Skylox - 4 votes**

**Cakekipz - 3 votes**

**SetoSolace - 3 votes**

**Skytato - 1 vote**

**Truelox - 0 votes**

**TBNRCanadian - 0 votes **

**Phan - 0 votes**

**If you haven't voted yet, vote now! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secrets<span>**

**A Skylox Fic**

The thing about depression is that it's like a silent assassin. It creeps up on its victim, leaving no clues or trace, and then before you know it the victim is falling apart and then, you can definitely tell.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Ty asked, and Adam smiled, waving his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, clicking furiously as he tried to make the jump and failed miserably.

"You've been really quiet for the entire video. And that's like… an endangered moment," Ty said.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Adam said, and Ty frowned suspiciously.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>"Adam? You look sorta down," Jason commented. Adam looked up from his spaghetti and bit his lip for a split second.<p>

"Nah. I'm fine," he said happily, twisting the pasta around his fork. Ty studied him curiously from the other end of the table. He didn't seem fine. He had bags under his eyes and he was pretty pale. His hair was unusually unruly and he was slouched over his plate, picking at his spaghetti but not really eating it. Ty's eyes narrowed and he wanted to ask if he was really alright, but he didn't want to come off pushy. Ty sighed and kept eating.

* * *

><p><p>

Adam didn't to tell them he was depressed because he didn't want them to worry about him. Really, he was fine. Totally fine. In reality, Adam was coming apart at the seams. He would randomly start crying at moments and would rush off to cry in private, leaving unexpectedly. Ty worried for Sky's health. He never ate or slept; he put all of his time and energy into making videos. Making videos game Adam an excuse to slap on a smile and laugh and pretend everything was fine. Even in the Vlogs, no one picked up on the fact Adam was always wore long-sleeved shirts, even in the crazy heat. Adam sighed, and then stood up, stretching.

"I'm going to bed guys," he said smoothly. "See you in the morning." Ian said good night and Jason didn't answer. He was crashed out on the couch. Ty watched Adam walk up the steps suspiciously. He never went to bed early. Ty stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"You too, Ty?" Ian laughed. "It must be catching." Ty smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to face Ian, putting one hand on the banister.

"Nah. I'm going to go check on Adam. He's been acting weird lately. I'm going to see if I can get him to spill," Ty said. Ian chuckled and winked.

"Hashtag Skylox!" he laughed as Ty rolled his eyes and groaned.

"God, not like that!" Ty said, fighting down a blush. "You're so fricking dirty!" Ian just laughed and Jason sat up.

"What?" he asked groggily. Ty turned back and walked up the steps.

* * *

><p><p>

Light splashed out from under Adam's door, illuminating the dark hallway. Ty walked up to it and twisted to knob, surprised to find it unlocked. Light flooded the hall as Ty opened the door and walked in. Adam's bed was made and all his recording gear was still set up. Ty frowned. He usually packed everything away because he didn't want to trip over it in the dark. Then Ty noticed the thin line of light from under the bathroom door. Ty couldn't hear the shoulder. What was he doing? Ty walked up to the door and rapped on the wood gently.

"Adam?" he said softly. "You in there?" Ty waited patiently. There was no reply. Ty knocked again, tapping his foot up and down.

"Adam?" he asked again. Ty tried to open the door but it was locked. Ty jiggled the doorknob and suddenly a horrible thought came to him. Ty paled and knocked on the door again, frantic.

"Adam? Adam! Are you alright?" Ty yelled, panicked. Still no reply. Ty looked around desperately and saw Adam's car keys on the bedside table. Ty grabbed them and selected the small Swiss-army knife that folded up. He often joked saying he had it in case he needed to fend off any crazy fans who wanted his hair for a cloning machine. Ty rushed back to the door and pushed the small knife into the lock, wriggling it around frantically.

"Adam!" he yelled again. The lock clicked and Ty burst in, his jaw dropping and all the colour draining from his face. "Adam!" it was a choked sob, for in front of him was Adam, slouched against the bathtub, his arms a mess of blood and a razor clutched in his red hand tightly, the edges cutting into his palm. Ty ran to his side and dropped beside him, the blood soaking into the knees of his jeans.

"Oh god no! Adam!" Ty said, shaking him. Adam's eyes were glassy and gazed endlessly at nothing as Ty furiously shook him, pleading for a response.

"Ian! Jason!" Ty howled. Ian and Jason looked in shock and bolted up the stairs. Ian ran into the bathroom and skid to a stop, Jason close behind him. Jason's eyes widened and Ian stared in shock. Ty was trying to prise the razor from Adam's hand.

"God, he's dead!" Ty wailed. "He's not moving!" Ian knelt beside them, pressing a finger against Adam's neck, because his wrists were out of the question.

"Jason!" Ian said urgently. "Call 911 now!" Jason didn't move, rigid with shock. "Now!" Ian roared. Jason scrambled to the bedroom, looking for Sky's phone and finding it on the perfect bed sheets. Jason punching in the number and as soon as the operator picked up, he broke down in tears as he explained what was happening and gave their address.

"Adam, wake up!" Ty said desperately, freeing the razor from his hand and tossing it aside. It skittered across the tile, leaving spots of blood.

"He's still breathing. He has a pulse but it's faint," Ian said in horror.

"Adam, Adam, why?" Ty sobbed, pressing his forehead against Adam's. "I should've realised it sooner, god, I'm so sorry!" Ian grabbed as many towels as he could and pressed them against Adam's wrists.

"Ty, help me," Ian said. Ty grabbed a towel and took over the right arm, shocked and scared at how quickly it became blood-soaked. Adam still didn't move, his chest rising and falling in quick shallows breaths. The paramedics ran in and put Adam on the stretcher as quick as they could before rushing him out to the Ambulance and driving off, siren wailing. Ian, Jason and Ty followed quickly behind, Jason still on Adam's phone, dialling his parent's number and informing them of what had happened. Ian nearly crashed the car as they pulled up. They ran inside and must have looked quite a sight. Ty's legs and hands were covered in Adam's blood and Ian's arms were bloody from the towels he pressed against Adam's arms. Jason was relatively clean, except his face was red and streaked from crying like Ty. The emergency room clerk looked slightly shocked, although she'd certainly seen gorier things in her job.

"Adam Dahlberg," Ian said. "He's our friend. He would've just been admitted from attempted suicide." Ty flinched at the words. The clerk looked down and clicked quickly on her computer.

"Room five, level two. You won't be able to go in just yet; apparently he's being resuscitated and is about to have an emergency blood transfusion," the clerk said expertly.

"Thanks," Ian said. The three hurried off and zipped up the stairs, not bothering with the lift. They found the room after running up and down a hall trying to find room five. The door was closed and they could hear calm voices giving orders and the beeping of too many machines. Now that they had to stop, the three of them fell apart. Ty leaned against the wall and put his head in his bloody hands and Ian slumped in a waiting chair, suddenly exhausted. Jason stood there, looking shell-shocked.

"Why'd he do it?" Jason whispered. "He… he has all these friends and a great life and… I don't understand it."

"It wouldn't be about that," Ian replied grimly.

"I think… I think he was depressed," Ty mumbled. Everyone was slightly shocked to hear the word put to use, and it didn't match with Adam at all.

"He couldn't have depression," Jason said. "He was always so happy."

"Yeah, but was he really?" Ty snapped. "Have you not noticed how tired and sick he's been looking lately? And how much time he puts into his videos now? It wasn't healthy but we didn't question it and now he's in hospital because of _attempted suicide_." Adam's phone buzzed in Jason's hand and he looked at it.

"Adam's parents are driving from Washington now," Jason muttered. After Ty's short rant, no one spoke. Suddenly a doctor in blood-stained scrubs opened the door.

"Family or friends?" he asked wearily.

"Roommates," Ian said. He nodded and stood aside, holding open the door.

"We've stabilized his breathing and he's having a transfusion now. He's most likely not going to wake up any time soon," the doctor explained. Ian thanked him and they all filed in. A nurse was packing up some equipment but was ignored as the three stared at Adam. Adam, who had an oxygen mask over his mouth and all sorts of wires and bandages over his arms. Ty walked over first and stood beside him, taking in the sight. Then when Ty broke down in tears, Jason went to comfort the boy. Ian stood by the door on the lookout for Adam's parents.

"Why, Adam?" Ty sobbed. "Why did you try and kill yourself?" Ty asked, like he expected Adam to answer.

"Calm down, Ty," Jason said. "We've gotta let him recover."

"We can't leave!" Ty protested. "We can't leave him alone! What if he wakes up?!" Ty said frantically. Ian looked back at them and sighed.

"We'll take shifts. One of us up here, two of us in the waiting room looking for Adam's parents," Ty compromised.

"I'll go first," Ty said quickly. Ian didn't question it; he just gestured for Jason to follow him and then left. As soon as they were gone, Ty grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed, studying Adam sadly. His arms from wrist to elbow were bandaged from the cuts he'd inflicted on himself. With a jolt, Ty realised Adam had only been wearing long-sleeved shirts lately despite the sweltering heat. He'd been doing this for a long time and he decided to end it tonight. Ty took one of Adam's hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry we didn't see it sooner Adam," Ty said. "If you'd told us we would've tried to help. I… I know you can't, like, _cure_ depression. I know it's just something you have to live with. But we would've tried. We could've, like, made you laugh if you were feeling upset. We could've stopped you from doing this." Ty looked at Adam's hand and felt like crying again. He needed to wash off and clean up and… Ty couldn't do that now. He needed to stay with Adam.

* * *

><p>When Adam came out of the Hospital on strict orders, no one spoke on the drive back. Ian gripped the wheel tightly and Jason didn't look back from the passenger seat, keeping his eyes fixated out the window. Ty didn't touch Adam in case he would break like he was made of china. Adam didn't even try to start a conversation, resting his head on the window and closing his eyes. He was as pale as death and his arms were still bandaged. When they arrived back at the house, they all walked inside and sat on the couches and still, no one spoke. Mitch and Jerome were coming down later that day to see Adam but Quentin couldn't make it. He was going to a friend's wedding and had tried to get out of it but couldn't. Ty sat on the couch with Adam and Jason and Ian sat on the armchair.<p>

"I can't apologise," Adam finally muttered. "It's what I wanted to do."

"You wanted to kill yourself?" Jason asked dubiously. Adam nodded, not meeting any of their gazes.

"I was sick of living and always feeling so… so useless," Adam said softly. "I wanted to end it."

"God, Adam," Ty said. "You could've told us. We could've helped you!"

"You can't just help me, Ty!" Adam snapped. "It's not like you can just send me off to the doctors and I'll come back happy! It doesn't work that way!"

"I'm not saying you would try and fix you! I'm saying we could've helped you feel better about yourself so we didn't have to find you lying _half-dead_ in a pool of your own _blood_!" Ty yelled. Ian flinched and Jason looked away.

"Well I'm sorry!" Adam yelled, tears filling his eyes. "Maybe if you'd just let me die you wouldn't have needed to!" Adam stood up and stormed off. Ty looked helplessly to Ian and Ian sighed.

"I'll follow him and calm him down," Ian said. Ian stood up and followed him. Ty put his head in his hands and cried as Jason scooted over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Adam, eventually, took off the bandages. His arms were a mess of scars and he got back to doing videos, just telling his viewers that he had been sick. Of course, his friends knew. But they tried to make the videos not awkward, even though they were recording with a suicidal guy. No one ever brought it up, to Adam's relief. But then Ty confronted him about it after a video. Ty walked into Adam's room and stared at him. Adam was editing, but when Ty tapped his shoulder he jumped in surprise. He took off his headphones and turned in his chair, looking at Ty and smiling.<p>

"Hey Ty," he said. Adam had tried to put it behind them and didn't talk of it. Yet he still wore long-sleeved shirts to hide the pale, shiny scars covering his arms.

"Adam, we need to talk," Ty said seriously, and Adam's smile dropped.

"No," he said, starting to turn back around, but Ty grabbed his shoulder and spun him back, crossing his arms.

"You can't keep avoiding this. We need to talk about it," Ty snapped.

"I don't want to."

"Don't act like a child, Adam."

"I'm not the one acting like a child!" Adam exploded. "I'm trying to put it behind me so I can move on with my life!"

"You can't just move on! You nearly _died_! I was sitting next to you, covered in your blood, and you were _dying_!" Ty yelled. "Do you know how terrifying that was? I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Why would you even care about losing me?" Adam yelled. "No one loves me. I'm worthless!" Ty stood there in shock.

"You aren't worthless. You're amazing and… I couldn't live without you. I… I love you," Ty said quietly. Adam was shocked into silence.

"A world without you would be horrible, Adam. I need you in my life. You shouldn't feel worthless. You're wanted, and you're loved, and so many people would miss you if you died," Ty said.

"T-Ty…" Adam stuttered. "You… love me?" Ty looked away, nodding, embarrassed. Adam stood up and stared at him.

"I…" Adam was speechless. What do you say to the boy who just confessed his love for you? Would you lie and say no or would you tell the truth and say how much you felt the same way? Adam didn't know what to do. He couldn't break Ty's heart and keep living this continuous lie.

"I love you too," Adam mumbled. Adam took Ty's hand and Ty sighed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Sky's scars.

"Don't do it again," Ty whispered, looking up at Adam, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Adam smiled and kissed Ty gently before pulling away and wrapping the boy in his arms.

"No. Not anymore. Now I have something to live for."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I feel about this one. I don't really like the ending : Please remember guys, Depression isn't a sickness. It's just something people have to live with and all you can do about it is make sure that person doesn't feel like sh*t and give them a hug :)**


	16. Sparkant - Truth

**I swear to god I uploaded this three days ago. BUT NO! Of course it didn't!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truth<span>**

**A Sparkant Fic**

He came in the middle of the night, but it didn't matter because Jordan had been unable to sleep, waiting for the inevitable moment when _he_ would come. The light from the hall only reached so far, a square of safety. He stood in the doorway, a silhouetted shadow Jordan couldn't make out. He squinted in the light and waited, but Ant didn't walk all the way in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ant asked immediately harshly. Jordan winced. He dove straight into it, didn't he?

"I was afraid you'd hate me," Jordan mumbled, flinging a hand over his eyes to block out the bright light.

"You are going to look at me when you talk," Ant commanded. Jordan removed his arm and stared at him, his one white eye unnerving. Ant flinched but Jordan noticed.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Jordan said drily. "I just scare everyone."

"What scares me is that you lied to me," Ant said roughly. "I thought we could trust each other!"

"I didn't want to lose you! Of course I lied!" Jordan snapped, sitting up. Ant didn't want anyone to hear their conversation, so he stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a long controlled breath.

"If the whole… if this whole relationship is based on a lie, maybe this is the end of it," Ant said, trying to sound sure of himself. Jordan froze.

"What?" Jordan said. "I don't want that."

"I don't' care what you want," Ant said, close to tears. "You lied to me about everything. I… I bet this entire thing is so you can feel normal, because you… you're a freak!" Each blow hit hard.

"No, no! It's not a fake!" Jordan said desperately, ignoring the freak comment. "I honestly love you, I just-"

"Didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to lose me? Bullshit," Ant said angrily. "Your father is the reason we're in this hell hole!"

"I didn't ask to be born like this!" Jordan snapped. "It's not my fault!"

"It is your fault! If… You didn't tell me! I can't trust you! You're…. You're a monster! You don't belong here!" Ant said, pain laced in his words. Jordan was shocked into silence.

"Ant-"

"Don't even try to argue!" Ant said, turning around and opening the door. "We're finished." Ant walked out and slammed the door behind him. Jordan stared at the door, feeling no rage, only undying pain and the feeling of loss in his chest. Jordan didn't stop staring at the door until it sunk in that he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, tell me if you want more that are based off my other stories! Oh, and the big Merome is probably going to be coming out next month because I'm lazy and I want to finish Broken. I am really sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been sick and I often can't get access to my computer. School Holidays are coming up though, so I will be working extra hard to get out longer one-shots! I'm also thinking of starting up a Song-Fic collection... share your thoughts on that idea.<strong>

**So yeah! I'll see you later in the next instalment!  
><strong>

**(I'm STILL writing the SkyMU. For a one-shot, it's getting pretty long and gory...)**


	17. SkyMU - Monster

**WARNING: Extremely gory one-shot. If you have a weak stomach, don't read. May also cause moments of extreme self-doubt in life and rocking back in forth in a corner saying "Why".**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monster<span>**

**A SkyMU Fic**

"Sky!" Jason yelled in fear as the walls warped and changed, the floor shaking. "Stop it, please!" The room stopped shaking and the wallpaper peeled back, revealing a door. Against everything, Jason ran through the door. A long, twisted hallway was before him and Jason ran in panic. The floor dropped out from beneath him and Jason fell, screaming, reaching up as the walls melted away, dripping like wax.

"Sky!" Jason screamed, his clothes and hair whipping around him as he plummeted, his words taken from his mouth and drawn out in a long echoing cry. The ground reappeared beneath him and he landed with a thud, sitting up quickly and looking around, panting. He'd lost his sword when he'd first entered the hell hole of Sky's mindscape in a desperate effort to bring him back. Now he was trapped. Trees and plants grew swiftly around him and Jason yelped, yanking his foot back as vines tried to grow up and over his ankle. Vines snapped at his and Jason stood up, stumbling away, brushed and bleeding from the cuts up his arms and on his face.

"Stop it!" Jason yelled. "Give us back Sky, you monster!" The world warped and wobbled again and Jason fell to his knees. "Stop!" He screamed desperately. Vines grabbed at him, trying to yank him into the slowly forming hole in the ground. Struggling, Jason tried to pull away, but the vines had a grip on his legs. With a strong yank Jason went flying into the hole into darkness. Jason landed heavily and all his breath left him. He was in a dark room, on cold tile. As if on order, lights snapped on. Jason struggled to sit up. The floor was chequered black and white tile and the walls were black, dripping red. Jason's fingers numbly reached up and touched his temple gingerly, his fingers coming away red.

"Give us back Sky!" Jason yelled weakly.

"J-Jason?" Someone whispered. Jason's head snapped around and he gasped, scrambling over to the source of the voice, standing up and nearly tripping.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Jason said in relief. Sky was on his knees, palms pressed against his temples, shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked, his voice low and distorted. For a second his form seemed to flicker and Jason took a little step back.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked. "Are you hurt?"

"He wants out," Sky muttered, his teeth gritted against whatever pain he felt. His body was wracked with spasms and he groaned.

"Hold it back, Sky!" Jason said, dropping to his knees and putting his hands on Sky's shoulders. "We can escape together!" Sky looked up at Jason, one eye glowing gold, his mouth set in a twisted smile, pain visible in his normal chocolate-brown eye.

"I can't escape my own mind," Sky said. "You need to go while you can. I can't hold him in for much longer."

"I can't leave you," Jason said firmly. "I made it this far, and I'm not going without you."

"Jason, please!" Sky said, desperation seeping into his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt! Go, before he-" Sky howled with pain, his back arching. Jason leapt back, hand going for the sword he didn't have.

"Sky!" Jason cried. Sky slumped forward and Jason started to move forward to grab him when an invisible force smashed into him like a bus, sending him flying. Jason cracked against the far wall and it bent, caving in behind him. Jason slid down the wall slowly, an invisible hand slowing his descent. His feet touched the floor and then he was flung through the air like a rag doll. He skidded along the tile and a small trail of blood followed him. Sky stood up, both his eyes glowing gold.

"Stay away from me!" He screeched, his voice distorted like a broken radio. Jason's hands weakly pushed him up, his arms shaking as they struggled to support him.

"Sky..." Jason mumbled. His arms gave way and he fell back down.

"Get out!" Sky screamed, and he flung his hand sideways. Jason went flying and he smashed against a marble pillar that had grown up out of the ground. Jason heard something snap and then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Jason?" Mitch said, shaking his shoulder gently. Jason sat up abruptly and Mitch jumped back.<p>

"Dood, you got full-on flung out of the cloud!" Ian said in worry. A burning pain was emanating from Jason's chest and his sudden movement hadn't helped. Jason looked over his shoulder and saw the slowly rolling black cloud advancing on the city. Somewhere in there, Adam was trapped.

"He's still in there. He's fighting it but it's getting the upper hand," Jason explained, wincing as Mitch helped him, pressing one hand flat against his ribs.

"You right?" Ian asked in worry. "Kermit went with Seto to get backup and potions and we could get some emergency healing-" Jason waved him off.

"I'll be fine," Jason said with a forced smile. "But I lost my sword somewhere in there. I'll need a new one." Mitch grabbed his hand.

"You're not going back in there," he said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"Sky isn't dangerous," Jason snapped. Mitch stilled, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"He demolished a city and killed upwards of one hundred people," Mitch said flatly.

"But it wasn't Sky!" Jason cried, exasperated. "It was... It was the thing in his head!"

"The thing in his head is a manifestation of his fear," Ian said. "You know this. Seto explained. It's trying to push Sky from his mind and he is also pushing all of Sky's fears hopes, dreams and memories out in the process. Because of its power all of Sky's thoughts are becoming reality, but tainted by its evil."

"It isn't Sky!" Jason said in anger. "If you try and hurt him, I will kill you. I swear to god." Mitch cast a look at Ian and Ian took a step forward, grabbing Jason's arms and pulling them behind his back.

"We need to," he said in his ear. "Before he kills anyone else." Jason thought fast. He spun around and freed his hands, grasping Ian's sword and ripping it free of its sheath. Ian's eyes widened as Jason plunged it into his chest and then ripped it violently to the left, effectively cutting open Ian. Ian collapsed in a heap and Mitch didn't have time to react as Jason whirled around, sword flashing through the air in a downwards arc. Mitch crumpled and he gasped for air desperately, stomach slashed open and revealing mangled innards and blood. It resembled the scene of a butcher after the gutting off a pig. Blood bubbled in his mouth and Jason stood over him, eyes glinting malevolently.

"You will not kill him," Jason hissed. Mitch stared up at him in fear and then Jason plunged his sword down, piercing his heart and killing Mitch instantly. Jason stepped away from Mitch and wiped his hands down the length of the sword, transferring the blood to his hands. Jason stared at the cloud that was Sky's fears and slowly began to walk to it, broken rib forgotten, intent of saving his friend.

* * *

><p>"Seto!" Kermit cried in fear. Seto heard the panic in his voice and dropped the potions he held in his hands. Kermit had walked forward to tell Ian and Mitch they were coming. Seto ran as fast as he could, his purple cape whipping through the air behind him. Seto stopped in his tracks and paled at the sight. Ian lying dead, his chest ripped open and lying in a pile of his own blood- with Mitch in a similar condition.<p>

"Good god," Seto breathed, crossing himself swiftly. He was only religious when he felt like it was needed: his dead friends counted. Kermit had paled a few shades of green and it looked like he would be sick.

"Who would do this?" Kermit said in disbelief, tears in his eyes. "It's animalistic!"

"It could've been an animal, or Sky," Seto said grimly. Then he noticed Jason's absence and turned in a slow circle. "Where did Jason go? He was still unconscious when we left."

"Maybe he ran when whatever it was that killed Ian and Mitch attacked," Kermit said. A cold thought chilled Seto and he shivered.

"Or Jason killed them," Seto whispered. Kermit looked at him, black eyes wide.

"He wouldn't kill his two friends!" Kermit said, flabbergasted.

"Think about it," Seto said, pain and sorrow growing in his chest with every word. "We need to kill his best friend to spare everyone else." Kermit was silent.

"Jason wouldn't murder his friends in cold blood," Kermit said softly. "He's better than that. He isn't a monster." Seto looked down at his feet and his sword suddenly felt heavier in its sheath, straining at his waist.

"I don't know who the monster is."

* * *

><p>Jason walked into the cloud, bloody hands gripping the crimson-stained sword tightly.<p>

"Sky?" Jason called. "Please come out. I want to help you!" Silence greeted him as his voice echoed around. Jason squinted to see through the black fog, searching for Sky. I'm not leaving without you!"

* * *

><p>Seto stood in the front of the room, arms crossed, legs slightly apart. He wanted to look like a leader but was struggling.<p>

We need you to help us find Jason. We... We think he is responsible for Mitch and Ian," Seto said. Jerome's hands tightened around the grip of his sword, his knuckles white.

"He killed my biggums," the angry Bacca growled. "He is not getting away with it."

We _think_ it was him," Seto countered quickly. "We aren't certain. It could've been anything." Jerome glowered at this. He just wanted to avenge his dead best friend.

"When do we leave?" The Mudkip asked. Husky was ready for it all to be over. He just wanted to go home to Vengelfe and hide away for a while.

"Let's move," Ty said, grabbing a bow. With everyone ready, the group of five began to walk from their small base of operations – really it was a blown out village house that still had a supported roof - towards the menacing cloud. Seto was on edge the entire walk. What if Jason hadn't killed them? What if Jason was innocent? What if he was injured or worse at the hands of whatever killed Mitch and Ian?

"Seto? Earth to Seto!" Kermit questioned, flicking him in the head. Seto rubbed his temple absently and looked at Kermit.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "We're here," Kermit said, gesturing up. Seto's gaze travelled upwards at the massive black cloud. Seto turned and looked at his ragtag band of warriors.

"Remember, it may be disturbing in there," Seto said. "It's Sky's memories, thoughts and feelings exposed and made reality. It may also be tainted by the evil of whatever is taking over his mind." The group looked momentarily scared but Jerome stepped forward bravely. "Let's go in there," Jerome said. The five steeled themselves for whatever horror they might be about to witness, and then they walked into the cloud.

* * *

><p>Jason wandered around vaguely, lost. Then he found a memory.<p>

"Come on!" Sky yelled, laughing. Jason jumped back in fright as Sky ran through him. A younger Jason came running after Sky and Jason stared at him.

"Just a memory," he muttered. "Just a memory." He kept walking and then he entered a house. The edges of the wallpaper was burning and slowly curling up and he could hear someone shouting nearby. Jason walked straight through the house and then out into a valley where it snowed charred wallpaper. Houses began to build up from the ground, shadowy flickers of people running through the growing village. The people seemed to solidify and Jason stopped. They looked like they were made of... Paper? Their squeals of terror echoed like Jason was in a cave while it looked like he was out in the valley. They ran past - some through him - and streamed towards the ridge of the valley as the Village suddenly caught fire and burst out into flames. They tried to climb it but tumbled down quickly, tearing their papery flesh until some were only piles of ripped scraps. Some were set on fire by the charred snowflakes of wallpaper still falling. Jason gazed at it all impassively, trying to think from where the village looked familiar. Then Sky joined in. He ran, tears streaming down his cheeks, covered in dirt and black ash. He had a livid burn up his arm and his clothes were ripped and torn, holding something or someone small bundled up in his arms.

"Help!" He cried, voice hoarse. Jason's heart broke but he knew it was some twisted memory, or it could be one of his fears…something. Jason forced himself to keep walking and passed through the burning village, the flames casting flickering shadows over his face. Jason imagined the terrible heat and then suddenly, he could feel it. Jason halted abruptly, dumbfounded. The heat became unbearable and Jason screwed his eyes shut and imagined it away. The heat disappeared in seconds.

"What the hell?" Jason mumbled. "Why can I influence it?" He looked around and then closed his eyes. _Take me to Sky, _he thought. Nothing happened. With a sigh, Jason continued is trudge through the burning village as it shimmered and began to take a new form. It was a beautiful park, a glittering pond and tall trees blooming with flowers. Walking across the lush grass, Jason looked around and then froze when he saw a stone path unwinding before his eyes, with himself and Sky walking along it _hand in hand. _Jason gaped at the sight as they walked past him, unknowing of his presence.

"That never happened," Jason whispered, unsure if the feeling in his chest was disappointment, happiness or a mixture of both. _It's trying to push Sky from his mind and he is also pushing all of Sky's fears hopes, dreams and memories out in the process._ Could this be a hope, dream or fear? Jason hoped it wasn't a fear. He knew it most certainly wasn't a memory, because he would remember something like _this_. All he had with Sky was a strong bond an innocent friendship. Surely he hadn't missed any sideways glances, hidden hints or slight moments? He would've noticed that. He would've of allowed himself to miss something like that. He needed any clue that Sky felt… that he felt… Sighing, Jason walked past the smiling and laughing pair and continued to search. Feeling conflicted, Jason began to pick at the dried blood on his hands. The blood of Mitch and Ian. Strangely, he felt no remorse, guilt or sadness for their murder. He had done it to save Sky, and Sky had done nothing wrong. He was protecting him. Sky hadn't asked to be taken over by this… _thing_.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" Jason whispered to the air as he walked through a doorway into a broken city scape filled with dead bodies. "I needed to kill them, right?" Looking at the dead bodies, he saw it was all of his friends. Fighting down a feeling of growing despair, Jason continued his walk.

* * *

><p>They walked straight into a memory.<p>

"Gah!" Ty yelled in shock, leaping back into Husky. Husky staggered back, Ty nearly knocking him down.

"It's just a memory," Seto said calmly, walking past the Other Ty who was in the process of yelling at the Other Sky. They walked through a door out of the oddly shaped room into a valley filled with a burning village and people made of paper. Holding up his hand, Jerome let some of the snowflakes fall into his hand.

"Wait!" Jerome exclaimed. "These aren't snowflakes! It's burning paper!"

"There's a door in the hill over there," Kermit said, pointing a webbed finger towards the towering hill which continued to grow with every passing second.

"Sky's mind is weird," Husky muttered. Then they saw a burnt and injured Sky running through the village screaming for help, carrying someone in his arms. _Who is that? _Seto thought.

"Who is that?" Ty echoed.

"Should we go check?" Jerome asked, fiddling with the piece of paper with his furry fingers.

"I don't know if we should interfere," Seto began, but Husky and Kermit were already walking towards Sky. Sighing, Seto followed, with Jerome and Ty close on his heels.

"Butts," Husky muttered. "It's like… it's a little Jason." Peering over at what Sky held as he ran past, Seto was shocked to realise it _was_. A younger version of Jason, coughing and crying, covered in soot.

"How old is he? Like seven or something?" Kermit said.

"Looks like it," Ty said, shifting his bow to his other hand and then back.

"We should keep moving," Seto advised. "Let's go." They continued to walk and examined the landscape as they went. Strange birds flew overhead, and once or twice there was a massive dragon that zoomed over them. They walked through the door and saw a broken city before them.

"Dude, what the hell," Ty breathed. Looking around, they found his cause of shock. It was everywhere. Dead people, many of them known to the five as good friends.

"Bodil, Simon, Brice, Joey, Vik… man," Husky said as he weaved through the bodies. "Basically everyone I can put a name to and their mother is here."

"Holy shit, what does Sky think about?" Jerome muttered.

"Remember, it isn't just thoughts," Seto said. "It's also fears." He left out the "dreams and hopes" part.

"Let's just hurry up and find Sky before I throw up," Kermit said, face pale. He'd witnessed enough death today. Hadn't they all?

* * *

><p>Jason walked on until everything around him had melted away. It was completely black. Jason turned a slow circle and saw one unmarked white door. Shrugging, he walked over to it and pushed it open into a dark room. One by one, torches on the pale glowing white pillars lit up, revealing a red carpet on black and white tile leading to a throne made of butter.<p>

"Sky?" Jason asked warily. Sky looked up slowly from where he sat on the throne, eyes glowing golden, a menacing snarl on his face.

"Go away," he hissed, voice distorted and echoing. "This is my domain. I own this body and mind!"

"No you don't," Jason said, pulling his sword up. "You need to leave Sky alone."

"Never!" Sky yelled in anger. His voice rising up in pitch. The room shook lightly. "This is _mine_!"

"Let him go, you sick monster!" Jason screamed in fury, his hands shaking. His red, bloody hands. Sky laughed, his laugh booming and shaking the room further. He stood up from the throne and unsheathed a golden sword which glowed from black cracks in the metal.

"You call me the monster, when you mercilessly slaughtered your friends," Sky hissed lowly as he began to slowly advance on the shaking Jason. Cracks echoed and pieces of marble fell from the roof and landed with a crack on the tile, shattering parts. Jason gulped, guilt beginning to flower.

"I did it to save Sky," Jason said, uncertain.

"Really?" Sky cackled. "That's your excuse? Tell me the truth, fool. You thirst for blood on your hands!"

"Thanks not true!" Jason cried. "I did it so they wouldn't kill Sky!"

"Lies!" Sky boomed as another chunk of ceiling fell. Sky suddenly appeared in front of Jason and pressed his face against his.

"You call me the monster when the truth is you are the only monster here," Sky hissed. Jason screamed and blindly swung his sword. Sky teleported away and laughed from his perch atop the throne.

"You say you want to save this body, yet you attack at the slightest jab!" Sky yelled. "What does that tell me about you?" Screaming, Jason ran forward and slashed at the throne. Sparks flew as his sword connected with the empty throne and Jason whirled around in fear and anger.

"You feed yourself lies to make it seem like you're doing the right thing!" Sky screeched, his voice echoing. Jason ran towards him, screaming as tears began to fall from his eyes and splatter on his cheeks. He swung and his sword clanged against the pillar where Sky had once stood, cracks spreading quickly across the surface.

"_You're_ the monster!"

"Stop it!" Jason screamed.

"You are worthless! You murdered your friends!"

"Stop it! Give me back Sky!"

"I _am_ Sky! Yet still you fail to see the truth and hide behind your veil of lies because that's what _you_ want!"

"I said give him back!"

'You still don't see! I am Sky at his full potential! I am the man you wanted to save out of petty need for attention and love!"

"Stop it! That's not true!"

"Do you not see that this childish want for his love is never going to happen?"

"I don't love him!"

"You will always be alone! You're a monster!"

"_Stop it_!" Jason screamed, dropping his sword and pressing his hands over his ears, screwing his eyes shut.

"Look at yourself, you worthless, useless waste of space!" Sky hissed, seeming to be right in front of him. "Admit your desire for his love!"

"Fine!" Jason screeched. "I love him! I love Sky! What else do you want?" the room was silent. Sky laughed as he stood. Jason opened his eyes, tears falling freely as he removed his hands from his ears.

"What else do you want from me?" Jason whispered.

"Tell me you'll do anything for this body," Sky growled.

"I'll… I'll do anything."

"Now go kill those intruders, and you can finally be at peace with him," Sky said softly into his ear.

"I can't kill my friends," Jason said doubtfully.

"You didn't show mercy for Mitchell and Ian. You moved quickly, blinded by your love for him," Sky purred. "You did it because you would do anything for him. _Anything_ to protect him. Why stop now?" Jason was torn. By now, he was confused and on the inside he was a mess.

"Yes," Jason murmured. Sky clicked his fingers and Jason's sword appeared in his hand. He held it out and Jason stared at it hesitantly, indecisive.

Sky's lips peeled back in a smile as Jason's hand closed around the blade.

* * *

><p>"We need to keep moving," Seto said desperately.<p>

"Face it, Seto! We're lost! This city is like a maze!" Ty snapped.

"Probably because he's making it a maze," Husky muttered.

"We need to save Jason. Who knows what's happened to him?" Seto said.

"We all know it was him," Jerome growled. "He killed Mitch and Ian."

"I believe in him!" Seto said defensively. "I know Jason isn't a monster!" Everyone stared at him.

"It was him," Kermit said with finality.

"No! I trust him!" Seto yelled. Sudden, pain pierced Seto's stomach. He gasped in shock and his fingers went to bloody sword tip protruding from his stomach.

"Seto!" Kermit screamed.

"You put your trust in the wrong person," Jason whispered his ear. With a twist and then a yank, Seto fell, choking on his own blood, wet fingers pushing on his wound. Seto watched as Kermit collapsed, head rolling off to the left. Ty held up his bow only to have it knocked down a sword dug into his chest. Ty screamed in pain and then Jason yanked it to the left, cutting up his heart. With grim finality, Seto recognised the wound to what Ian had experienced. Ty crumpled and Jerome howled, angrily throwing himself at Jason. Jason whirled in a quick circle and swept his sword low, cutting Jerome's legs and knocking him down. Jason brutally stomped on Jerome's head and Seto heard the crack. Blood was rushing to his head and all he could hear was the roaring in his ears as he gasped for breath, watching helplessly as Husky tried to charge him from behind. Husky fell to one knee as Jason kicked him hard. Jason stabbed the sword down and Seto saw the tip of it plunge through the back of Husky's chest, knowing deep down he couldn't have survived it.

"Why?" Seto managed to gasp. Jason looked at him, panting, hands shaking, covered in his friend's blood. He walked over to Seto and stood beside him, face blank.

"Because I love him," Jason said simply, before plunging the sword down as Seto's world snapped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jason got his wish. He got to spend the rest of his life with Sky: or what looked like Sky but was really something else. After killing his remaining friends, Jason lost his mind. He was driven to insanity after working blindly, not seeing that he was being used, too young to understand, too… too unused to experiencing love that he would do <em>anything in the world<em> to save Sky. The thing that took over Sky got the name of Skybrine, a mockery of what Sky had once been and a likening to the destructive power of Herobrine. Skybrine destroyed the world with a loving, mindless Jason beside him. In the end, I pose one question to you:

Who was the real monster?

* * *

><p><strong>Quite honestly, I've scared of myself right now. This is the longest one shot I've ever written at nine pages long on word, and it's also probably the most dark thing my brain has ever conjured up. Please, don't kill me for this. Can you see why it took so long now? I did so much editing and I put a lot of care and thought into this. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. My brain just died at one point.<strong>

**ON A HAPPY NOTE!**

**I did say that the Merome story will be coming out next month, but I started writing already and I decided that "Collision Course" will be coming out some time this week. Sorry about the lack of updates too, but this week is the last week of school so... HOLIDAYS! MORE TIME TO SIT AND WRITE! YAY!**

**I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry now.**


	18. Doubldil40 - Time

**Doubldil40 - Time**

"That was fun," Martin said happily, his Bulgarian accent still as adorable as it had been when Ryan had first met him. Martin guided the car down the street slowly.

"We should go out more often," Ryan admitted, rubbing his hands together. It was a bright, beautiful morning: snow layered the town and sunlight bounced off it, giving everything a warm glow.

"We definitely should," Martin replied, eyes sparkling. Ryan felt the familiar pain spark in his chest and he gasped, hand flying up to his chest. Martin looked at him in concern, eyes flitting between the road and his boyfriend.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Martin, pull over!" Ryan said urgently.

"Do I need to call an ambulance? Are you having a heart attack or something?" Martin asked.

"Pull over!" Ryan shrieked, panic in his voice.

"Geez," Martin mumbled. He began to pull up to the curb when a horn honked loudly. Ryan's gaze snapped up only to see a large truck lose control on the ice and come flying towards them. Martin screamed and Ryan's hand blindly searched for Martin. A crunch, screech and the sound of bending metal and then darkness.-

* * *

><p>Ryan stared at Martin as he picked his way through the crowd towards him, drinks in hand. He looked gorgeous tonight but Ryan knew it was going to happen again. It always happened when everything was about to be perfect.<p>

"What's up, baby?" Martin asked, pecking him on the cheek. Ryan smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," he said, voice quiet.

"You've been pretty distant all night. You sure you don't want us to leave? We could have an early night and-"

"It's alright, Martin. I know you're having a good time," Ryan said, forcing a smile. Martin pouted.

"I can't have a good time knowing you aren't happy," Martin replied. Ryan touched his arm.

"Really, Martin. I'm fine," Ryan said. Martin smiled but in his eyes you could see he didn't believe him. Someone suddenly crashed into Ryan from behind, sending him tumbling forward into Martins arms. Martin caught him and glared over his shoulder at whoever had knocked him over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Martin snapped, helping Ryan straighten up.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" He slurred drunkenly. Martin carefully pushed Ryan aside.

"Ask you to get your drunk ass out of here," Martin answered confidently. The tall, drunken man's eyes narrowed.

"You don't tell me what to do," he hissed. Ryan's eyes widened in alarm. He tugged at Martin's arm desperately.

"Martin, leave it. Let's just go," Ryan pleaded. Martin rests his hand over Ryan's hand but didn't tear his gaze from the drunk.

"Not until he apologises for knocking you down," Martin protested.

"It's no big deal-"

"You're just a little gay boy! What are you gonna do?" The drunk taunted. Martin stiffened and Ryan paled.

"Martin, don't you dare-"

"No," Martin said. He took a step forward and stared up at the man.

"You can take your petty insults and get lost," Martin snapped. "We haven't got time for you." The tall man leaned down, swaying slightly, pressing his face to Martin's, his breath heavily scented with alcohol.

"Your kind can go die in a-" Martin didn't let him finish, throwing a sudden and violent punch. The man staggered back, caught off guard. The man lurched forward and punched Martin hard. Martin's eyes dulled and he toppled backwards like a cut tree.

* * *

><p>"I thought you liked flying!" Martin laughed. Ryan's hands gripped the armrests of the plane seats in a death grip, knuckles white.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ryan muttered. Martin patted his hand with a smile.

"This isn't like Final Destination, Ryan. It's alright," Martin joked.

"I just... I don't feel good about this," Ryan replied. Martin looked at him in concern.

"We can get off if you want," Martin said finally. "The fans wouldn't mind if we missed the event for one year." Ryan forced a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not feeling well," Ryan choked out. Martin frowned but didn't question it, leaning back in his seat. Ryan gazed out the window as the plane began it's usual procedures for take off. Eventually they were in the air.

"What will it be this time?" Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Hrm? Martin hummed, looking up from his book. Ryan looked at him, wondering if he should tell him.

"You're going to die again," Ryan said bluntly. Martin raised an eyebrow, and then the bomb planted under his seat went off.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Martin yelled as their dog ripped free of the leash and bolted. Martin ran after it with Ryan close behind. The dog ran onto the road and Ryan stopped as Martin ran after it. Closing his eyes, Ryan didn't flinch when he heard the bang and the screams that filled the air.<p>

* * *

><p>The house was on fire. Martin ran to Ryan as smoke and sparks billowed up. There was a crash and a shower of bright sparks as the floor beneath Martin collapsed and all Ryan could do was watch Martin plummet down two stories and land with a sickening crunch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Martin," Ryan said with a sob. He threw his arms around him and Martin raised an eyebrow but embraced him.<p>

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"I don't know how to stop it, you keep-"

"Hey, hey! Slow down and take it from the top. You're practically hysterical and we're in the middle of the shopping centre!"

"Every time I open my eyes we're in another situation where you die!" Ryan shouted, Martin took a step back, face confused.

"What are you talking about? Ryan, what's wrong with you today?" Martin laughed. "You've been on edge all day!"

"There is no all day. There is only now and you're going to die again," Ryan sobbed. There was a bang and both boys looked up.

"Empty your register, give me all your money!" The man yelled, pointing the gun confidently. Ryan's heart sunk.

"Believe me," Ryan whispered. The gun swivelled around and pointed at Martin.

"Get down!" He shouted. Martin didn't move, eyes wide in horror. The man gestured with the gun. "I said get down!" Martin didn't budge, and Ryan saw the man'a finger pull the trigger. There was the loud crack of the gun and...

Ryan flung himself in front of Martin and the bullet smashed into his chest.

"Ryan!" Martin screamed. Ryan's world began to blacken and he heard and felt Martin drop beside him, shaking him and screaming.

_So that's how you stop it... Break the cycle,_ Ryan thought dreamily. _Now... Martin gets to live... And I can..._ Ryan's world fell into darkness and this time, Ryan didn't wake up in another timeline.

He didn't wake up at all.

* * *

><p><strong>so... I wrote this last night when I was really tired. Sorry if it sucks<strong>.


	19. Merome Zombies

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to a short little Merome thing :)**

* * *

><p><em>It's amazing how much you can lose in five seconds.<em>

Mitch ran as fast as he could, feet pounding the pavement.

_It's amazing how much it hurts._

"I'm coming!" Mitch screamed, swinging his gun around and holding it in position.

_It's amazing what you'd do…_

"Jerome?" Mitch whispered, stopping and standing stock-still. All that filled the air was moans.

_…If you lost someone._

"No," Mitch cried in horror, shooting his gun wildly.

_The lengths you'd go to…_

The horde decimated, Mitch walked forward slowly and stared at Jerome, who lay broken and small.

_…the pain you'd endure…_

Mitch fell to his knees beside him, eyes streaming, mouth agape, gun falling to the ground.

_…all for one person._

Jerome was gone. It was obvious. Too many bites. Too much blood. Mitch had no words.

_What would you do…_

Mitch retrieved the gun in his shaking hands and held it to his forehead. He closed his eyes and led out an unearthly cry, a moan of pain, and then there was a flash.

_…If you lost the person you loved?_

Mitch fell beside Jerome, two broken bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	20. ImmortalFox - Crumbling

**I'm on that zombie hype, people.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crumbling<span>**

**An ImmortalFox Fic**

"I still think you're insane," Aleks panted as he whirled around, snapping back a round on his shotgun and firing it quickly. The Z's head exploded and sprayed blood over its comrades, something which still made Aleks feel slightly sick to his stomach. Eddie giggled as he loaded another clip into his handgun and weighted in his palm.

"You're insane for coming with me," Eddie retorted. "I've wanted to claim the convenience store for ages. I miss Coke." Aleks rolled his eyes leaned back against the wall, listening to the moans filling the air.

"I want Pepsi Max," he answered. Eddie threw his head back and laughed before firing a few quick rounds, landing mainly headshots. Who said gaming didn't do anything for you? Oh yeah, the people who died in the first few hours of the Apocalypse. Another great thing about America to Aleks was the fact you could keep guns. If he was still in Russia, he'd probably be throwing rocks. Or he'd find a knife in the gutter, because hey: It's Russia.

"You and your sugarless shit," Eddie said. Aleks pumped a shot into the crowd and fought the urge to vomit as the Z's guts sprayed out on everything.

"You know what I want?" Eddie asked, smiling as he reloaded.

"What?"

"A sniper gun. Or a Machine gun. Something awesome," Eddie said.

"I want the Apocalypse to be over," Aleks sighed as he emptied a round into another Z.

Eddie's smile dropped, something which had been happening a lot more since the first Z rose up.

"I know."

The mood had turned sombre and Eddie sighed.

"Way to make it all sad," Eddie said.

"Doesn't it bother you? The fact we're killing people?"

"They aren't people anymore."

"This isn't a game, Eddie. This isn't The Walking Dead, there isn't some stupid fricking plot line, this is us _murdering_ people."

"They're already dead," Eddie snapped. "We aren't murderers."

Aleks didn't know what to believe. Every shot he landed now made him sick. From the start he hadn't wanted to do this. His first kill made him honestly be sick. He'd worried Eddie would be disgusted and cast him out because he'd killed. But instead Eddie had hugged him and told him it would be alright, which Aleks knew was a blatant lie.

How much of their lives were lies now? They _were_ murderers. They _weren't_ doing the right thing. They _didn't_ deserve to survive.

"What are we doing, Eddie?" Aleks whispered, dropping his gun from his grip and letting it clatter to the ground. "We didn't help anyone else but ourselves and now we're killing them because we didn't save them."

"Don't think like that," Eddie pleaded, firing off more rounds.

"I don't even know what I'm fighting for," Aleks said, closing his eyes. "I'm just surviving but there's no point."

"Aleks."

"We have nothing to live for anymore. Do you really think the world is going to fix itself? We already lost James and…"

"Aleks!" Eddie screamed, firing a wild shot over his shoulder. Aleks' eyes snapped open and he felt hands brush the back of his shirt.

"Damn!" Aleks cried, feeling the claws scrape his back. He felt a prick somewhere in his body from the panic of his survival instincts kicking in and he whirled around madly slammed his fist against its forehead. A crack, a combined sound of Eddie firing and the Z's fragile skull caving. It moaned and then toppled.

"Aleks," Eddie said softly. "You… shit. _Shit_, man."

Aleks looked down and saw a blood splatter splashed around his bicep. He felt his body go cold and his stomach dropped, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Oh my god, were you bit?" Eddie moaned, grabbing his other arm. Aleks was dimly aware that the zombie which snuck up on him was the last one. What great timing… maybe life was a videogame?

Aleks slowly wiped away the blood and their combined sighs of relief echoed through the parking lot.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose you!" Eddie sobbed, grabbing him in a massive hug and holding him tight. Aleks was surprised but hugged back.

"That was terrifying," Aleks said eventually as Eddie pulled away.

"Don't ever say you have nothing left to live for _again_," Eddie snapped. "If you do, I'll throw you to the Z's myself." Aleks forced a wobbly smile and sighed.

"I never told you how much I love you, didn't I?" he managed, cheeks burning. Eddie cocked his to the side and smiled.

"You don't need to," he laughed. Aleks closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm going to go and check the truck, you head on inside," Aleks said. Eddie grabbed his wrist and kissed him gently.

"Come back soon," he demanded. Aleks nodded shakily.

"I will. I promise. Don't forget about me," Aleks joked, swallowing thickly.

"Never. Ever," Eddie said firmly. Aleks pulled away and retrieved his shotgun, slinging it over his shoulder. He got the car and waited for Eddie to go in.

Aleks started walking away from the truck, down the highway, tears streaming down his face silently. He wordlessly begged for Eddie to forgive him as he walked, putting the gun barrel to his head calmly.

"I didn't want to," he sighed. "But I can't hurt you anymore." With that, Aleks pulled the trigger, collapsing silently, the gun clattering on the tarmac.

Eddie found him and cried for days, because Aleks hadn't told him about the scratches.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it isn't that good. The original I wrote had both of them surviving but I changed it because NO ONE SURVIVES! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I kinda hate the ending because it seems rushed but...<strong>


	21. ImmortalFox - Losing You

**Hello Nerdians! I have two updates for this today, you all better be happy.**

**I know I JUST did another ImmortalFox but... I CAN'T BE TAMMEEDD!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Losing You<span>**

**An ImmortalFox Fic**

_Well… I've never written one of these before so I don't actually know how to start it. I don't know if I should be dramatic or sarcastic or just… yeah. I don't know. I guess I'll start with... why, exactly, you're reading this._

Eddie dropped the piece of paper in his hand, face pale, eyes wide. He stared at nothing.

_I'm doing this because… well, because I… it's not like I'm doing this for attention, alright? I'm sorry if it seems selfish. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I guess this is one of those things that will hurt people anyway._

Eddie took a step back and fell against the wall, feeling numb all over.

_I haven't told anyone, but I have Depression. I've had it for as long as I remember. Unexpected, huh? I guess I've always liked plot twists…_

"God damn," Eddie whispered. He stood up quickly and ran out of the room, accidentally running into a wall and rushing down the hallway.

_Wow. Look, I'm already talking in past-tense. Irony, right there. If that's even the right word. Words were never exactly my forte, but who cares? It never matters, and it sure as hell doesn't matter now._

"Jordan! Dude, look at this!" Eddie yelled. Jordan poked his head out of his office and raised an eyebrow.

"What am I looking at?"

_I've hidden it from people, and I got pretty good at it because none of you could tell. Except you, Eddie. You always knew, didn't you? You're a people person. You can read social cues like a book, and it annoyed the shit out of me._

"Oh, god," Jordan said, looking up at Eddie. "He's not… he's not seriously going through with it, is he?"

"I don't know. We have to find him," Eddie said. Jordan nodded.

"I'll get my car keys."

_Anyway… yeah. Depression. Not fun, very boring, makes you sad and shit. Just… pretty much. It's funny, I had this all planned out in my head and now that I'm actually writing it I'm having a damn hard time. It made me feel like no cared, and I felt really alone and I know that I'm not alone because I have you guys but… still. My brain was telling me I had nothing while my heart knew I had the greatest thing in the world. Cheesy crap right there._

"I can't believe I didn't place it."

_So… after years of thinking about it and managing not to cut – cause I'm a good little boy – I'm just going to do it. I can't deal with it anymore._

"Now it seems so fricking obvious and I didn't see it. I feel like such an idiot…" Eddie moaned. Jordan put the keys into the ignition and his car roared to life.

"It's not your fault."

_So basically I'm just going to… kill myself and stuff. I don't know how to write it, so I'm just… plain facts. I'm not sugar coating it._

"But it is. I'm supposed to be his best friend; I'm supposed to be there for him!"

_Um… yeah. So if I'm gonna be real corny, I'm just going to say it: Death seems like a waaaay better option than living at this point._

"What if we don't find him? What if he dies?"

"We'll find him, Eddie. Don't worry."

"I won't be able to live with myself if he dies. I should've seen it."

_I know it sounds stupid. I know you're probably mentally giving me the whole speech. The "Oh no, don't do it! You've got so much to live for, so many friends, blah blah fricking-blah." Well to me, it doesn't feel like I'm got anything to live for. I have jack-shit._

"Where are we supposed to look if someone's going to commit suicide?" Jordan asked. Eddie bit his finger nails nervously.

"You're very calm about this."

"No, I'm not. I'm anything but calm right now."

_So. Yeah. Death, suicide, depression, shit. Yeah. I really like the word yeah, huh?_

"Maybe… a bridge?"

"That's corny."

"Meaning Aleks will be there."

_Uh… I don't have a will or anything like that. So you can all just fight over whatever crap you find in my apartment. Video it. They might have Wi-Fi in Hell._

"If we find him I'm going to kill him."

_Hoardan. Thanks so much for being my boss and giving me the chance to meet all the people I hope I can call friends. They're pretty damn awesome, even if they're idiots._

Eddie pulled up a map of the Colorado area on his phone.

"There's like five bridges in our area. This is going to be hard…" Eddie sighed.

"Try calling him," Jordan suggested. Eddie did. No reply.

"Fan-fricking-tastic. Damn drama queen! Why is he doing this?!"

"He said why in his letter. I don't think it's his fault," Jordan said calmly.

_James. You're an idiot. But you're a cool idiot. I liked you; you're fun to be around. I'd love to have more time with you but you probably won't be following me to Hell so… yeah. It was fun while it lasted._

"Let's just try the closest bridge. He's a lazy asshole, he wouldn't drive far."

_Seamus. You suck dick. But you're also cool, and you were a great friend. Here's hoping you finally hit puberty._

"You're right," Jordan said, hitting the gas and turning sharply to the right.

"Can you drive any faster?"

"Well, do you want to find Aleks or do you want me to go to Jail for speeding?"

_Kevin. You're beast, you really deserve someone awesome. I hope you find her… or him. If you turn out to be gay, tell Seamus to leave ten dollars on my grave. Idiot always loses bets._

"We're nearly there," Jordan said, hands tightening around the wheel. Eddie leaned forward, scanning ahead to see if he could see Aleks. He prayed to multiple gods that Aleks was still alive, because he couldn't lose Aleks.

_Everyone else I'm too lazy to mention: You're all amazing; some of you are idiots, thanks for being awesome friends… I don't know what to say really. I love you all, no homo. Maybe. Insert evil laughter here for me._

"Oh shit, is that him?" Eddie said softly.

"Oh god," Jordan breathed. Up ahead they could see a short figure on the other side of the rail, leaning against it and looking out over cars that sped under it.

_Saving the worst for last: Eddie. You… you're awesome. Really awesome, but you're too stupid to realise it. Idiot. But… you helped me in more ways than I can count. With depression, it's like falling into that deep hole. Where you feel so empty and alone and it's the worst feeling in the world. And then you came along, dude, and suddenly I had someone to fall with._

Jordan nearly crashed when he parked. Eddie flung the door open and fell out of the car.

"Aleks!" Eddie screamed. "Stop!" Aleks didn't look back. From here, Eddie could see his hair and his beanie and the fact he was wearing the jacket Eddie got for his birthday.

_You have no idea how much better you made me feel. You were always smiling, you always made me feel better when it felt like I wouldn't be able to climb out, and you were just… you were just there. Steady presence. You were my rock, and I can't thank you enough._

Aleks took a step closer to the edge and Eddie ran as fast as he could. But idiot Jordan had parked too far away. He wouldn't make it because Aleks was standing right on the edge now and Eddie was internally freaking out, and he knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear it through the rushing sound in his ears which was probably a really badly-timed panic attack.

_You can't really be described in words. You're just phenomenal. And if I'm going to end this on a really amazingly cheesy note: I probably fell in love with you but I'm an idiot and I didn't realise it until now and it's too late to turn back._

"Aleks," Eddie whispered, and then Aleks started to fall.

_Thanks for everything guys, I appreciate it._

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Eddie flung himself forward, fingers dusting the back of Aleks' jacket.

_It's the best life I could've lived._

Aleks jerked to a stop suddenly and was left hanging over the edge, not kicking his legs or thrashing, just limp. Eddie was leaning over the edge, both hands gripping Aleks' jacket, one leg on the ground and one leg up, trying to help balance him. Eddie was crying and Aleks was silent. Jordan came running up and grabbed Eddie around the waist, pulling him back and in the process pulling Aleks up. The three lay sprawled on the sidewalk, Eddie sobbing by now, Jordan panting and Aleks still quiet.

"Remember how I said I hated your Twitch jacket?" Eddie said finally, sniffing. Aleks blinked up at the sun, a slow smile forming.

"Yeah."

"I fricking love it now," Eddie said, rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around Aleks, jerking him over and holding him tight. "Do not ever, ever do that again, or I swear to god I am going to drop dead from a fricking heart attack."

"That's enough for one day," Jordan mumbled. The trio were quiet, Eddie holding Aleks in an unbroken grip. Aleks let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY? Finally, a one-shot where all the characters live! This is the first one in a while where that happens, right? I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read my other stories and yeah :D BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<strong>


	22. Jeamus - Regret

**Hello once again, Nerdians. Here is a double update!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regret<span>**

**A Jeamus Fic**

Regret. One of the most painful, horrible feelings. And when the cause of that regret is always there, staring at you, not bothering to avoid you, it hurts even more.

Seamus cheated on James. Something he felt terrible about, and he knew it would haunt him for eternity. It was a mistake he couldn't go back on. He'd lost James and it was his fault, because he was an idiot.

He'd been drunk. Very, extremely, amazingly drunk. This wasn't really anything new, because Seamus was always having a little _too_ much… something Aleks teased him endlessly about. But, of course, Seamus would reply with, "Well, do you remember the time you had half a glass of Vodka and threw a chair out a window while singing the Selfie song?" and Aleks would shut up. _Every time. _

Anyway, Seamus was at a bar with said Russian enjoying himself, having fun, coming slightly out of his shell, laughing and just generally having a good time. And then _she_ happened. She – the horrible woman who deserved a horror movie soundtrack – being Ashley, or Ashbear. The couple had broken up when Seamus started dating James, and she just happened to be at the bar that Seamus and Aleks were at.

Moral of this story: Avoid your ex when you're drunk. Insults were traded, a few slaps (mainly delivered by Ashley, something Seamus didn't mention) and then _bam_, Seamus woke up with a headache in an unfamiliar bed with his phone blowing up like crazy. Messages from Aleks, Eddie, Jordan: mainly from James. Of course, Seamus only remembered what happened when he saw his name. And the fact that when he logged onto Twitter to see numerous drunken posts – from both himself and Ashley – it helped jog his memory.

Basically, James knew everything and he was positively heartbroken. James tried to give Seamus another chance but Seamus couldn't do it: he couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he'd hurt his best friend and that he'd probably manage to hurt him again. So in the end it was Seamus who ended it. But they kept up a fake tirade around their friends to make it seem like everything was perfectly fine – though they could all read them like a book. They'd been working together for years, for crying out loud!

Seamus would often pass James in the hallway, and it would be "awkward as hell" apparently. They would look at each other for a moment, James would plaster on a huge smile and ask him how his day was and then Seamus would nod, smile and reply it was going fine, and then they'd hurry away from each other. It got to the point of them never recording together (to the dismay of the fans) and they could never be in Creature Talk at the same time. If Seamus saw his name put down for it with James he'd politely ask to pass and would sit and watch it in his office, sometimes crying, sometimes silently watching, sometimes laughing hysterically and then forgetting the point where it turned into tears.

Long story short: Seamus was a mess and James was suffering internally. James turned to his friends for help with coping – mainly Aleks and Kevin – and Seamus locked himself away, shut everyone out and slowly spiralled into despair. So Seamus did what he did best: he drank. His theory was that if he couldn't remember the night because of alcohol, maybe he could forget ever hurting and losing James with alcohol. So Seamus would drink and drink and maybe drink some more, always telling himself it was his last one until he reached the point of forgetting the world and he would just lie there, staring at the roof, not remembering who he was, who James was, the pain he felt or anything. It was all a beautiful lie until it wore off and it all came flooding back. Regret and pain was all he felt. Eventually, he wasn't Seamus anymore, the beautifully sarcastic friend who didn't give two shits what people thought of him. He was a lost man caving in on himself with no way to cope other than drinking.

Seamus didn't realise he was hurting himself. He didn't realise he was hurting everyone around him. He didn't realise that James wanted him back more than ever to help him, because the grief and guilt blinded him until Seamus wasn't real anymore and he became a shell of who he once was with no hope of ever returning to normal.

Regret could do that to you.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little sadder, but I've had the idea to write something like this for a while. And look, as far as I know, Seamus and Ashbear are still dating. I don't pay much attention to her relationship with Seamus.<strong>

**And I'm not calling Seamus a full-blown alcoholic, okay?! I love Seamus, he's a great guy, I'm just joking around. Although he does have a drink with him in most of the Creature Talks now... JOKING. SO DOES JORDAN AND JAMES. CALM YOUR TITS.**


	23. CrossRealm - In Your Head

**Hello Nerdians! This was something suggested by BloodyKill, something called Cross-Realm shipping so it's Enderlox and Ty. I hope you like this little twist on it I've made :)**

**And before I start... can I just say how lucky I am to have readers like you? We just surpassed 65 reviews and this has over 8 000 views. You amaze me every day! And thank you so much to Scdoodles for being concerned for my wellbeing. No, I'm not suffering from Depression, (At least I think I'm not, that could be a plot twist :P) I just have a hard time writing happy fan fiction for some reason. I prefer more wordy, angst-y things because I just find it easier to write. BUT if you don't enjoy it or it's making you uncomfortable, tell me in a review or PM me! I'll do anything for you guys.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Your head<span>**

**A Cross Realm Fic**

The bedroom was like any three year old boy's bedroom. Blue paint on the walls, a white cot, a small dresser, toys littering the floor and a small mirror propped up against the wall waiting to be hung. All normal, except for the boy who owned said room. The boy was currently climbing out of his cot and crawling over to the mirror, the moonlight shining through the window and illuminating the ground in front of the mirror, light bouncing off the reflective surface. Ty sat down in front of the mirror and sighed, shaking his fluffy hair. He looked up through the curtain of dark brown at his refection and smiled slightly.

"Hi," he whispered, looking around briefly to make sure no one was watching. His reflection didn't reply, and Ty smiled.

"You don't have to be shy, I know you're there!" Ty giggled. He stared intently at his reflection, and it shimmered lightly, making the mirror look like rippling water. When it cleared he was still staring at himself, but his previously red eyes were purple and his hair had darkened a few shades, skin also paler.

"_We…We aren't supposed to talk,_" his reflection replied, sounding scared. "_Please, don't_."

"But I want a friend!" Ty replied, voice happy. "And you seem like a nice person, so we should be friends!" His reflection looked doubtful, biting his lip and sighing, eyes full of fear.

"_R-Really_?" his refection said in surprise. "_You think I'm nice_?" Ty rolled his eyes and giggled again.

"Course I do!" he answered, eyes shining. "You should come out of my head more often, I like talking to you."

_"I can if you want_," his reflection said, semi-eager. Ty's smile widened and he crossed his legs under him.

"I like talking to you," Ty said simply.

"_I like talking to you too_," the reflection said, happier now.

"What's your name?" Ty asked, cocking his head to the left. The pale boy in his reflection looked down and Ty could only see his fluffy dark hair until he looked up again, a small smile on his face.

"_My name is Enderlox_."

* * *

><p>A five year old Ty sat down in front of the mirror, falling into his familiar position: legs crossed beneath him, hands folded in his lap.<p>

"Come out," Ty whispered. His reflection shimmered and Enderlox was suddenly there, smiling brightly.

"_Hi, Ty! I have something to show you_," Enderlox said happily. Ty frowned and put a finger to his lips.

"Shush! Mama is sleeping," Ty scolded. Enderlox's face fell and Ty smiled. "It's okay. I just don't want to wake her." Enderlox nodded, and Ty bit his lip.

"Give me your news first," Ty finally decided. "Mine isn't as important."

"_Oh, okay_!" Enderlox said excitedly, voice quieter. Enderlox stood up and turned around, arching his back slightly as he raised his pyjama shirt. "_Look! I'm growing wings_!" Ty gasped, joy filling his face.

"That's so cool!" Ty said, standing up and leaning closer to the mirror, staring at the slightly raised black stubs protruding from between the pale, skinny boy's shoulder blades. "When will you be able to fly?"

"_Soon, I hope_," Enderlox said, turning back around and pulling his shirt back down, a proud shine in his eyes.

"I can't wait until you can," Ty said happily. "Anyway, my news is that I started school today!" Enderlox cocked his head to the left, a habit the two boys shared.

"_What is school_?"

"It's a place you go to so you can learn. A bunch of other kids go as well, and I met this one boy named Adam who's really cool!" Ty said happily, still keeping his voice low. Enderlox smiled.

"_Cool_," he whispered. Ty yawned and stretched.

"I should go to bed. I have school again tomorrow and we're learning the alphabet," Ty said, excitement visible. Enderlox frowned, brow creased.

"_Oh…_" he sighed. "_I thought we'd get to talk for longer_."

"On the weekend," Ty said. "I'll always have time for you." Enderlox looked uncertain, biting his lip – another habit the two shared.

"_Promise?_" Enderlox asked, doubtful.

"Promise," Ty said with a nod. He pressed his palm against the glass mirror with an encouraging smile. Enderlox smiled back and pressed his palm over Ty's. A perfect match.

* * *

><p>A seven year old boy sat alone in the dark in front of a mirror, a blanket clutched tight to his chest.<p>

"… and then Adam told this really funny joke to Alesa and she laughed so hard she snorted her milk up," Ty whispered, giggling. Enderlox smiled.

"_Sounds fun_," he replied. Ty was quiet for a moment, before he brightened up with excitement.

"Oh! Could I maybe bring Adam over to meet you? I'm sure he'd like you, he's really-"

"_No!_" Enderlox shouted in panic. "_You can't!"_ Ty's face fell and he frowned.

"Why?"

"_You can't tell anyone about me_," Enderlox sighed. "_They'll probably call you crazy, and I don't want to see you get hurt_." Ty looked disappointed, but smiled anyway.

"Alright. I won't tell him," Ty said. "I'm going to sleep, okay?" Enderlox nodded, biting his lip. Ty stood up and stretched.

"_Goodnight, Ty_."

"Night, Endy!"

* * *

><p>A nine year old boy sat with his shoulders hunched in front of a full-length mirror, a boy who looked exactly like him sitting in the small confines of the mirror in front of him, worry spread across his face. The boy's reflection had darker hair, paler skin, purple eyes and had a small pair of wings growing from his back, wearing the same green pyjamas as the boy in front of him. Silence passed between the pair and the reflection finally spoke up.<p>

"_Tell me what's wrong_," he said. "_I can tell something is_."

"Nothing's wrong," Ty muttered, looking away, hair falling in his eyes. Enderlox frowned.

"_Ty_," he said, pressing his palm against the barrier separating them. Ty sighed and looked up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Enderlox gasped at the black bruise encompassing Ty's eyes, anger replacing his shock, quickly softened by concern.

"_Who did it_?" Enderlox asked.

"It was Eric again," Ty mumbled. Enderlox hesitantly pulled is hand back from the glass, not surprised.

"_He's a brute. Why did he punch you_?" Enderlox asked softly. Silence filled the air until Ty let out a small, choked sob.

"He called me a freak," Ty finally whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "He said I'm stupid and only babies talk to imaginary friends." Enderlox's heart twisted with pain and Ty sighed.

"Adam stepped in and helped me. Knocked him down and yelled at him. They both got detentions," Ty said. "I really like Adam. He's a good friend."

"_Maybe you should… stop hanging out with Adam. He seems to just attract trouble_," Enderlox suggested. Ty looked at him, anger flaring.

"No! He's my only friend beside you! I like him and he's really nice," Ty said, voice softening. "He makes me happy and he's always there for me. I can only talk to you at night because if I try and talk to you outside I get beat up!"

"_I always answer, don't I_?" Enderlox replied, irritated. "_And you're spending so much more time with Adam. You promised you'd always make time for me and you talk to me a lot less at night_."

"I'm sorry about that. I just have more homework and I get really tired. I thought you'd understand," Ty muttered. Enderlox softened, and he pressed his palm against the glass.

"I can make sure you don't get beat up anymore," Enderlox said softly. Ty looked at him, biting his lip.

"How?"

"_Trust me. Have I ever let you down_?" Enderlox said encouragingly. Ty sighed and smiled sadly, raising his hand up and putting it over Enderlox's.

"Never."

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't you see he's going to forget about you<em>?" Enderlox hissed. "_Now that he's got Alesa, you've become the third wheel_!"

"Shut up!" Ty said tiredly. "Let me work!" A fifteen year old Ty was sitting at his desk, and Enderlox was angrily talking in his head.

"_Go to the mirror. I need to see you_," Enderlox ordered.

"I can't, Endy! I need to work; I have a test tomorrow and – wait, stop it!" Ty said angrily as Enderlox moved him like a puppet to stand in front of the mirror. It shimmered and Enderlox was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, wings tucked to his back.

"_Look at you_," he sighed. "_You look sick_."

"Because you keep using me!" Ty snapped.

"_Because I'm trying to help you. Can't you tell that because Adam's started dating Alesa, he'll forget about you? He'll have less time for you and you'll have no other friend except me_!"

"I don't want to be your friend if you keep trying to ruin my life!" Ty shouted. "You… You're just a stupid thing I imagined up when I was kid, anyway!" Silence filled the air, shock and tension echoing from his outburst. Enderlox took a step back in the mirror, hurt playing across his features.

"_I have been here for you this whole thing, and you're turning on me_?" Enderlox cried, shocked. "_After all this, you still call me an imaginary friend? How could you, Ty? You promised you'd always have time for me and I've let you pass so many times, but this… this is too much_."

"I don't care!" Ty yelled. "I don't need you anymore!"

"_You can't run get away that easily_," Enderlox snapped. "_You promised we'd be friends for life and I plan on making sure it stays that way."_

"Leave me alone!"

"_Don't even try, Ty_."

"Shut up!" Ty yelled, covering his ears.

"_I'm in your head_," Enderlox hissed. "_I'm everywhere you go_." Enderlox smirked from the mirror and Ty screamed, grabbing the mirror and prying it off the wall. Enderlox screeched as Ty held it above his head and then smashed it down. It immediately felt like he was lighter, cleaner, and free. Until a small voice echoed in his head.

"_You'll regret this_."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam. I just left it open for the biggest continuation, didn't I? Whoops :P Totally not a basis for a new story right there. And yes, I just brought Alesa into this. I didn't want to use Dawn because... I just didn't liketrust her. Alesa is much nicer and down-to-earth. **

**ANYWAY before I go hugely off topic I'm going to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Read my other stories and buy my shirts!**

**P.S Has anyone else seen Creature Talk 103? I positively _died_ from laughter. Aleks has a very creative mind, huh? And Jordan bringing in the whole... I'm not going to spoil it. Go watch it. *Shameless advertisement over***


	24. Prestlyn - Perfection

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to a story based on a ship from my story Collision Course, Prestlyn! It's the character Caitlyn and Preston, if you didn't already know. This is happy little one. I actually started crying while I was writing it.**

**It was cool writing a boy x girl ship for once. But seriously, who ships _boys_ with _girls_?!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Perfection<span>**

**A Prestlyn Fic**

Basically, he was perfect. He had fluffy hair and cute eyes and he was tall and strong and when he wrapped you up in a hug you'd be enveloped in warmth. He had the sweetest personality and he would lie beside you in bed and play with your tangled, messy hair, trying to braid it with the end result causing laughter. He was a bit of a klutz but would laugh it off, clean whatever he messed up and then let you joke about it mercilessly afterwards for a week.

The best part, though, was his kisses. If he knew you were sad he'd give you a slow, warm kiss on the lips. If you were sick he'd dot your forehead with kisses, and if you were angry he'd laugh and hold your hand, kissing your hand until you laughed and all the anger was forgotten. If you were just feeling out-of-sorts he'd kiss you on the cheek and smile at you happily, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Preston was quite amazingly perfect, and Caitlyn loved him unconditionally.

Sitting on the porch swing and slowly rocking back and forth, Caitlyn waited for him to arrive. He came by almost every afternoon, and had been for the past four years. Caitlyn had recently turned twenty, a little while after Preston's birthday. He said he had another birthday present for her. Caitlyn wasn't reading today, only sitting patiently, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wearing a flowing green shirt over jeans. Preston had asked her to dress fancy. His car pulled up and Caitlyn smiled as she stood. Preston waved for her to come and she grabbed her handbag, walking quickly off the porch and down the path to the car, sliding into the passenger seat. Preston leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey baby," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Hey," Caitlyn smiled. "Yep. Let's go." Preston shifted gears and peeled away from the curb, driving down the street slowly. Preston and Caitlyn talked endlessly, sang along to the radio and shared laughs as he drove. Despite Caitlyn's prodding, he wouldn't tell her where they were going. Eventually, he pulled up at a small park with a massive tree in the centre, smaller trees dotting the landscape, winding paths snaking between them, bright flowers blooming in the spring. It was gorgeous. Preston got out and opened the door for Caitlyn.

"Why thank you, good sir," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Anything for the lady," Preston joked. Caitlyn got out and Preston locked up, standing beside her on the sidewalk. Caitlyn stared up at the park and frowned.

"What are we doing here?" Caitlyn asked, puzzled.

"You'll see," Preston said with a smile. "Come on, let's go!" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow but let him drag her up the path.

"It's very pretty," Caitlyn commented.

"Yes, yes it is," Preston said. He squeezed Caitlyn's hand and smiled. "Not as pretty as you though." Caitlyn blushed and he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close as they walked. They made it up to the largest tree and Caitlyn saw a small seat beneath it.

"This is like a movie set, or a story scene," Caitlyn said.

"It does kinda look like that, huh?" Preston said. "What kind of story would this be from?"

"Maybe a horror story?" Caitlyn joked. Preston rolled his eyes.

"I was gonna say romance, but I know a guy who owns a chainsaw. I could call him," Preston said, mock-serious.

"Please do," Caitlyn replied. "I need the exercise and fear is a good adrenaline pumper." Preston chuckled and they couple sat down on the bench. They picked up their conversation from the car and laughed and talked and simply enjoyed themselves. It was perfect. The sun was setting and the air was warm, birds chirping high up in the branches of the tree behind them, the air thick with the smell of flowers, a sweet perfume. Preston sat back and smiled at the setting sun. He took a deep breath, and then shifted to face Caitlyn, taking her hand in his.

"Caitlyn. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, to me and everyone. You have an amazing personality, you're always looking out for other people, you're a great friend and just an all-around perfect person," Preston began. "You make me happy with whatever you do, I love your sense of humour, I love how even when we fight you sneak in kisses and hugs and then go straight back to mercilessly word-beating me." Caitlyn laughed, eyes glittering.

"You've made me who I am today. I couldn't live without you. You are my world, my one and only," Preston said. He stood up off the bench and then got down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. Caitlyn's jaw dropped and her hands flew up to her face, tears dripping slowly. Preston opened the box and Caitlyn let out a small sob.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Caitlyn Howell, will you marry me?" Preston asked softly. Caitlyn stared nodding her head frantically, fanning her face and crying.

"Yes. Yes, oh my god yes!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Preston laughed as he fell backwards, hugging her back, kissing her gently. Caitlyn wiped at her eyes, smiling widely, as Preston slowly fit the ring on her finger.

"I know it's not much, but I've saved up to buy it all years. I know it's not huge but I can buy you another one if you want-"

"No!" Caitlyn cried. 'It's perfect. This is perfect. You're perfect." A smile split Preston's face and he held her close, and the two sat there for five minutes, comfortable in each other's embrace. It wasn't much, but it was beautiful to Caitlyn.

It was _perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was a flash forward four years from the set time in Collision Course. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Oh, and EchoProtocal: I've never heard of... Captain Fluffy. But I'll do my best, I guess...**


	25. SetoSolace - Scared of the Dark

**Hello Nerdians! This will be the last update for today on Ship-Fic Drabbles. **

**This is like... I dunno, a thing from my one-shot Scared of the Dark. What made Seto kill everyone and who drove him to. **

**I isn't that good, I just... meh.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scared of the Dark<span>**

**A SetoSolace Fic**

_The night belongs to monsters. You were right to fear it._

Seto walked down the street, hands jammed in his pockets, hood up. As he passed the streetlamps they would crack and go out, pools of light extinguished. Seto grit his teeth as he slowed to a stop outside the house he hated. He looked up the drive, contemplating what he should do. He could set it on fire. He could blow in all the windows. Or he could walk inside and kill them all, one by one, inflicting pain and drawing it out. He could make them suffer like he had. He could make them scream and cry as he ripped out their eyes, he could make them beg for mercy as he broke every single one of their bones, he could make them plead for his forgiveness as he let them bleed out. Seto stared at the house, silver mist floating listlessly around his hands and creeping slowly up his arms like a serpent.

"I see you have rage in you," a voice said pleasantly. Seto looked to his left sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" Seto hissed, the magic's soft edges sharpening violently.

"No one," the man replied, not stepping out of the shadowed place. "No one you need to care about, at least. How about you tell me why you're so angry?"

"They told me I was insane," Seto said calmly.

"Why so?" the man asked, actually sounding interested.

"Because I use magic," Seto said, voice softer. Silence passed between the two, and the man took a step forward, sweeping his hand up to the house.

"Go, child. Show them what magic can do when you defy it," the man said. Seto hesitated. He'd come to murder, had he not? Why was he now only beginning to pause? Seto took a breath and then nodded. The man smiled approvingly and walked over to him, flipping his hood back. He had bright blonde hair, glowing blue eyes and was wearing black.

"Have no mercy," the man hissed, his eyes glowing brighter, golden balls of magic forming in his palms and seeping out from between his clenched fingers. "Show them who they should fear." Seto gazed up at the house.

"May I have your name?" Seto asked. The man smiled, tutting.

"We are brothers in magic, child. Once you have proven yourself, our secrets can be shared," he explained, voice light, like he was scolding a child. Seto scowled, fists clenching, magic sharping again and moving faster around his arms.

"Why is your name a secret?" Seto snapped.

"You are quick to anger," the man observed. "All shall be explained once you have settled your cause of rage." Seto closed his eyes for a moment and his magic softened, purple mingling with the silver.

"Alright," he sighed. "Are you coming with me?" he asked after a pause. The blonde smiled, glowing eyes brightening.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied. And so the mysterious, nameless man followed as Seto brutally murdered Quentin and Ian in the living room, caught Jerome going down the stairs and threw him out the window to be speared on a tree, caught Jason off guard and snapped his neck, and he saw how he prolonged Ty's death gruesomely in revenge for leading him to believe he could trust him. Sky was the last one before Mitch. The man cackled as Seto ripped out his eye and snapped his bones, holding a magical grip over his mouth to prevent him screaming. And the man applauded as Mitch made his way out of the house of horrors and Seto made his final act. When he was finished he turned around and smiled, eager for praise. The man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"My name is Brice," he said, and then he turned on one foot and walked away. Seto stared at his back and then followed him quickly. He was someone who finally understood: another magic user who wouldn't cast him out. Seto smiled happily. He finally had a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucks... <strong>


	26. SkyMU - Fake

**YOOOO GABBA GABBA!**

**With that out of the way, hello Nerdians and welcome to Ship-Fic Drabbles! This has gotten insanely popular, and it scares me. In the space of five days I've gotten another one thousand views and it's terrifying me. Honestly. I've also been getting a lot more requests, and Huskylox is one of the most popular requests so be on the look out for it :)**

**I might as well use you all if there's so many of you. PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEE go check out xOlive, she's in my favourite author list! Her work is amazing and deserves far more recognition for her work. If you like what you see, throw her a favourite and a follow. And if you chose to review her work... please put "The fangirl sent you" because that would be flipping hilarious. **

**ANYWAY LETS START THE STORY WHHHHHHHHOOOO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fake<span>**

**A SkyMU Fic**

I remember the first time I met Jason. I hated him from the moment Ty introduced him to me. He was all fluffy hair, happy smiles and bright eyes and handshakes. I'd forced a smile and told him it was great to finally meet the man Ty spoke so highly of. All of it was total bullshit, but I had to act nice. Ty had been really excited to have Jason meet me, because he thought we could be great friends. At the time, I thought he was totally wrong. But now, I see he was totally _right_.

I have an anxiety problem, and I don't like being out in big places or with people I don't trust. I didn't trust Jason. He seemed about as fake as my happiness, and it didn't matter that Ty positively loved him. I didn't like him and he was making my anxiety blow up. And the fact I'd recently been told I had depression didn't help, but the meds did help. Not really, because it was like a dark wave that came and slapped me in the face. Jason was riding this wave in douche glasses.

It happened when we were out to dinner the last night of Jason's stay. I'd built up this massive resentment to him and every word of his was stacking another brick. I hoped I'd never have to come into contact with his hideously innocent personality again but Ty was determined to have us all record together. I'd have to throw on another fake smile and force my way through it, apparently. Or I could be open with my hate for the Texan and get it over and done with. Or I could get sick every time he wanted to record.

"Adam? Yo, earth to Adam!" Ty chuckled, waving his hand in my face.

"Wah?" I mumbled, blinking.

"What're you ordering?" Ty asked.

"Oh," I said. "I'll have the buffalo wings, thanks." The waitress nodded and then I realised I'd been dragged into a conversation by Ty and Plastic Jason.

"What kind of microphone do you use to record, Adam?" Jason asked, sounding… actually interested. "You have awesome quality and my microphone's nearly at the end of its rope."

"Blue Yeti," I replied, tracing my fingers down the length of my fork.

"Awesome! I'll have to look into it," he said. "What about you, Ty?" Ty and Jason babbled off into some sort of conversation about recording equipment. Halfway through our food arrived and they ate and talked while I sat silently, picking at my food. Then Jason brought me into it.

"Why aren't you eating Adam? You said you were starving before!" Jason said, fake concern in his voice. At least it seemed fake…

"Oh, I'm not hungry anymore," I replied smoothly, slipping into a familiar lie. Jason smiled and leaned forward.

"We all know you're lying!" he laughed with a wink. 'Really, what's up?" I gaped slightly, my heart nearly stopping. He _knew_. Holy _shit_.

"Uh… well, to tell you the truth, I'm just not feeling all that well," I said quietly.

"Oh!" Ty exclaimed. "We can leave early if you want."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Was it this easy? Did they understand?

"Sure!" Ty said with a smile, standing up and stacking the plates. "Let's go!" I looked confused but stood with them, following them out. Jason looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. He saw past all my stupid lies and for the first time when I smiled it was real, not some fake copy of emotion but the real thing because someone _actually_ understood.

From then on out, Jason was one of my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy with this one. It's the first one I've done in first person for a while, and I thought I'd screw up and revert to third person but I didn't! Also, quick question: Do you want to see longer one-shots (like Monster, Insanity and such) or do you prefer having the multiple smaller one-shots? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I also have a poll on my page asking a question about what you want to see, so go do it please! I just love the polls on here...**

**Recap: Check out xOlive, do my poll, tell me what you want to see next and have a great day!**


	27. Huskylox - Innocence

**Hello Nerdians! Here is a... very requested... ship, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Innocence<span>**

**A Huskylox Fic **

Husky was just swimming along happily, enjoying the sun beating on his back and the chirping of the birds. It was all in all a beautiful day, and Husky was wonderfully oblivious of the massive smoke plume a few kilometres away, staining the air the colour of tea. Husky remained oblivious until a small, choking boy stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed on the side of his lake, which was completely and utterly against the rules. It his lake, not this rude and sooty boy's lake! Husky stood up and puffed out his chest, toes touching the shallow bottom, blue scales shining duly.

"Hey!" Husky yelled, voice quivering. No one ever came to his lake, and this boy could be faking. He might not really be sleeping; he could be lying in wait with a knife because he wanted Husky's scales! Husky whimpered and lowered himself down, gills flaring as he crouched, only his eyes above the water. The boy looked up shakily, coughing and spluttering, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Husky was surprised because the boy looked really young. Like _really_ young. Such young people couldn't possible want his scales, right? Husky sighed, bubbles floating up and popping in front of his eyes, Husky crawled along the bottom of the water, pebbles shifting under his webbed feet. Husky gulped as he neared the edge, standing up straight so he seemed tall, but he wasn't very tall so he didn't look very threatening. He was only seven, but his mummy had told him he would grow up to be big and strong if he didn't cry when he fell over and ate his food. But that was last year, and Husky had cried when his mummy had run away from Husky to lead away the bad people with knives. Maybe now he wouldn't get big and strong because he had cried for a long time. Husky was shaken from his thoughts by the boy bursting into tears and coughing.

"Are you alright?" Husky asked worriedly, crawling out of the water partially and lying in front of the boy. The boy looked up and his eyes widened in fear.

I want my mama!" He cried. He put his head down and Husky saw he had a big burn on the back of his leg and his clothes were all dirty and messy. Mummy would be angry, and would yell like she used to if Husky didn't clean his shorts.

"Don't cry!" Husky pleaded. "Are you lost?"

"Fire," the boy whimpered. "It hurts! I want my mama!"

"I can help you, don't worry," Husky said. "I fix your leg!" The boy looked up at him, eyes wide, and Husky smiled encouragingly. The boy nodded shakily and Husky grabbed his arms gently, pulling him into the water. The boy let out a sigh of relief as his leg was submerged.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"How did you hurt yourself?" Husky asked as he balanced the boy on his knee so he wouldn't sink. The boy didn't reply as Husky scooped up water in his hands and poured it on the boy's head to clean his hair.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," he said eventually.

"Oh," Husky said, disappointed. "Well, what's your name?"

"Uh… Ty…" the boy mumbled.

"Nice name. My name is Husky! I'm seven and three quarters," Husky said happily. Ty reached up and ran his hands over Husky's rough chest, frowning.

"Why are you all scaly?" Ty asked, brow furrowed.

"Cause I'm a Mudkip!" Husky said proudly, chest puffing out.

"So… you're a fish?" Ty asked quizzically.

"I'm not a fish, I'm an amphibian!" Husky yelled, anger lighting up his dark eyes. "Don't be a meanie!"

"Sorry," Ty whispered sadly. Husky sighed and bit his lip, pulling a face.

"How old are you?" Husky eventually asked.

"Four and a half," Ty replied. "I get to go to preschool next year."

"Then where's your mummy? Shouldn't she be with you?" Husky asked innocently. Ty's eyes filled with tears.

"Mama was stuck in the fire," Ty whispered. "She… she told me to run away… and then the roof made a really loud noise and then all this smoke came out and… and…" he started crying again and buried his face in Husky's chest, sobbing and coughing.

"Hey, it's okay!" Husky soothed. "I lost my mummy too!" Ty looked up and sniffed, eyes puffy, face doubtful.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah! Mean people came with knives last year, and she ran away so they wouldn't find me," Husky said, matter-of-fact. "I'm sure she'll be back soon though, she just had to run so that we could be safe." Ty brightened.

"Maybe she'll come back with my mama!" He chirped. Husky smiled happily.

"Maybe she's taking so long because they both went to the city to buy food," Husky mused.

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Ty asked wistfully.

"Sure! Whatever you want, they'll bring it," Husky said, smiling warmly.

"Ice cream and pie," Ty said with determination. "And then little strawberries and orange soda."

"They'll bring us back a feast!" Husky said, hoisting up Ty under his arms and swinging him around, making Ty laugh happily.

"Yay!" he cheered. He was silent for a moment as Husky set him back down, this time on the shore.

"I like you," Ty finally decided.

"I like you too," Husky said, sitting beside Ty. "I think we can have loads of fun, even if I miss my mummy and you miss your mama."

"What if the mean people come back?"

"Don't worry, Ty. I can protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's basically pure, cute fluff and I hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing it! I got a lot of requests in recently and Huskylox was the most requested, so it made sense to this one first. Here is a list of ships that will be coming up:<strong>

**-BajanSorcerer**

**-NovaHD (Of course I know what NovaHD is, Midge! IT IS MY LIFEEEEE)**

**-Zexydil**

**-DeceptiSolace**

**-CaptainFluffy (That will be awkward)**

**-Truelox**

**-Setolox**

**-DeceptiMonkey**

**-ImmortalAnex**

**-SSoHD (Thanks a lot, xOlive. I'm hooked on it now.)**

**So that's what you guys have to look forward too! Thanks for reading and I'll see you people in the next chapter!**


	28. ImmortalAnex - Good Luck

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to another chapter of Ship-Fic Drabbles! I removed the update chapters and actually looked at the chapter count, and we're nearly at 30 chapters! I don't know if I'll do a special chapter then or wait until we hit fifty... you guys tell me what to do!**

**I finally... FINALLY wrote an ImmortalAnex, and I'm pretty proud of it. It follows the canon of the one-shot I wrote (It's called Daaaaaaad, except I always get the amount of a's wrong) but the only thing I changed was the age. Eddie is now 5, Aleks is 6 and James is 7.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Good Luck<span>**

**An ImmortalAnex Fic**

Kevin sat crossed legged on the grass, picking up dandelions and grass and winding them up in a big mess and then holding them up to the sun and examining them. Aleks was hanging upside down from a tree branch on the massive tree growing in his backyard, and James was sitting by the swing set with Eddie trying to convince him a monster lived in the shed. From the look on Eddie's face, he was convinced.

"Aleks!" Kevin said, looking up at him. "Come down, I wanna show you something!" Aleks shifted and climbed down swiftly. The six year old was like a monkey and full of energy, quite like his adopted brother James. Aleks dropped down beside Kevin and looked down at the other six year old boy, who smiled brightly and held up a small green clover.

"Here! It's got four leaves; it'll give you good luck!" Kevin said proudly. Aleks smiled and took it gently from his hand, looking at it and cocking his head to the left.

"Thanks, but we have Seamus to give us good luck," Aleks giggled.

"Aleks! Don't be rude!" Jordan called. Aleks and Kevin giggled and Aleks sat down beside Kevin, crossing his legs and twirling the clover between his fingers.

"I wonder if I will get good luck," Aleks wondered out loud. "Maybe I'll get a-" Aleks was cut off by Eddie screaming loudly and running away from James, who fell apart laughing. Eddie flew across the lawn, up the stairs and leapt into Dan, who was sitting in his chair on the porch watching the children. Eddie was sobbing loudly and Dan held him close, patting his back and glaring at James.

"James! What did you do?" Dan snapped. James looked down and stubbed his toes in the grass, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"I just told him a story," James muttered. "It's not my fault he's such a scaredy-cat."

"It wants to eat my brains!" Eddie wailed, burying his head in Dan's shoulder. A head of messy blonde hair poked up over the fence.

"Is it zombies?" Seamus asked excitedly, their neighbour always eager to investigate horror. He often bragged his mum had let him see scary movies, leaving Kevin and Aleks in awe of their friend. Eddie paled even further and Dan sighed, standing up and still holding Eddie to his chest.

"I'm taking him inside. Behave yourselves!" Dan ordered, pushing open the sliding door and walking into the kitchen to console Eddie. Seamus wiggled up and fell over the fence, landing hard on his rear. James laughed and Aleks winced, but Seamus just scowled and stood up, wiping dirt off his backside.

"I bet its zombies," Seamus said sourly.

"It's not even real. He's just scared of everything," James said, rolling his eyes. The two seven year olds walked across the lawn and sat on the porch steps together, talking animatedly about school. Aleks turned his attention back to Kevin, who was currently trying to do a rollie-polly backwards.

"You look like a pretzel," Aleks commented, and Kevin smiled at him from his awkward position. Kevin completed his backwards roll and Aleks applauded.

"Maybe you should have the clover," Aleks said, biting his lip. "Then you'll have good luck and you'll be able to do more fancy gymnastic thingys." Kevin smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! I picked it for you, so it's yours," he replied. Aleks blushed and held it closer.

"Thanks, Kevin," he mumbled. Kevin's cheeks lit up and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine," he replied. Silence passed until James called out.

"Gaaaaaaay!" he whisper-yelled, making himself and Seamus giggle like idiots. Their already red cheeks grew hotter and they inched away from each other, looking awkward.

"James! Where did you learn that word?" Dan snapped, marching out and folding his arms, a tear-stained Eddie behind him and clutching at his leg.

"Benny from school," James said indifferently.

"Stay away from Benny, he's being rude. And stop behaving so inappropriately!" Dan scolded. James' face fell and Seamus rolled his eyes as Dan walked back inside, Eddie still clinging to him like a baby Koala. Dan paused and looked back out the door.

"Oh, and Kevin! You're parents are picking you up later, they got caught in traffic," Dan said, before disappearing inside. Kevin smiled brightly and Aleks watched Seamus flick his hair out of his eyes and smirk.

"Dude," Seamus chuckled. "Burn." Aleks cast a glance at Kevin and smiled lopsidedly.

"It does give you good luck," Aleks whispered. "I wished for James to get in trouble." Kevin fell on his back and laughed, looking up at the sky and the leaves and Aleks fell beside him. The two lay there together, and Aleks was content. He hadn't really wished for James to get in trouble. He'd wished for more time with Kevin.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE FLUFF ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MUM? I've been doing more happy ones because apparently it makes people upset when I do depressing ones... bleh. Don't forget to read the one-shot, check out my other stories and send in requests :)<strong>

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	29. BajanSorcerer - Shattered

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to another chapter of Ship-Fic Drabbles! Here we have BajanSorcerer... I really like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shattered<span>**

**A BajanSorcerer Fic**

In the Games, you are nameless. Once you are chosen, you lose all identity and sense of self. When you fight, you are no one. When you die, you are one the millions of unknown people with a family far away mourning for the child who lost his name and soul. Those who defy it are always doomed to a more painful death. If you go into the Games and proudly proclaim your name and who you are, they will not be pleased. You are there's the moment your name is drawn, and you _cannot_ own yourself in anyway. All of this ran through Mitch's head as he slowly walked up onto the stage, having his wrist grabbed and held up in the air as the crowd applauded weakly, his family sobbing madly, his brother and sisters reaching out to him. Mitch felt numb, and slowly closed his eyes.

_Step One: Forget your family._

Mitch felt ill as he was paraded around like a pet at the train platform, citizens of The Capitol cheering wildly. Mitch waved back silently, forcing a smile on his face.

_Step Two: Forget yourself._

Mitch walked onto the stage, smiling widely, and the man at the seats with the microphone returned the smile.

"What an enthusiastic young boy!" he commented. Mitch tilted his head to the left and smirked.

"Just glad to be here," Mitch replied. The man looked surprised.

"Glad to be in the Games?" he asked, raising a blue eyebrow. Mitch looked out at the silent crowd of excited citizens and felts his fists clench.

"Sure," he answered. "I'm glad I finally got picked."

"Look here, folks! A brave little Tribute here and ready! What's your game plan?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Mitch felt his mouth stretch wider as his soul broke into pieces.

"I shouldn't tell my opponents," he said slyly, "But I didn't come here to die. I came here to win." The crowd went wild and the man held his wrist up, pumping it fiercely and smiling, yelling to the crowd that this one had spirit.

Mitch kept his unnatural smile.

_Step Three: Become one of them._

Mitch sprinted off his pedestal, shoving another boy aside harshly and delivering a violent punch. Mitch worked like a robot, watching himself from afar and crying as he fell to pieces, becoming his enemy and fighting fiercely. Mitch internally sobbed but smiled on the outside as he picked up an iron sword, whirling around and making the first kill of the Games.

_Step Four: Trust no one._

Seven dead. Seventeen left. Mitch sat up in his perch, pulling back his bowstring and lining up the furry brown boy in his sights. Mitch smiled thinly as the cannon sounded.

One down. Sixteen to go.

_Step Five: No mercy._

Ten dead, Mitch thought as his sword clashed against the brute's sword, heels digging up dirt as he was pushed back. I'm not joining that list, he thought as he snarled, stepping to the left and slashing heavily. The brute stumbled and Mitch screamed as he jammed the sword into the back of his neck, blood spraying. Mitch laughed manically as blood coated him and the cannon sounded.

_Step Six: No matter what, win._

Purple mist held Mitch back and he thrashed violently, the purple seeping into his skin and burning him. He was dying, dying, the pain! It hurt it hurt IT HURT HE WAS DYING –

"Hey!" someone yelled. Hands closed around Mitch's burning wrists and he was yanked out of the cloud and dragged along roughly, thrown into water. Mitch felt the burning intensify as he sank, limbs heavy, screaming silently, noise projected by bubbles. Those same hands plunged into the water and hauled Mitch up, throwing him heavily onto the banks. Mitch stared up at the sky, panting, as the figure dropped beside him and panted in time.

"Oh my Notch," the figure whispered as Mitch's eyes started to droop. "Shit. Don't you dare die, oh shit! Wake up!" Mitch slipped into darkness, cold hands on his chest and pumping as he fell.

_Step Seven: Don't let your guards down._

"Why did you save me?" Mitch croaked. "We're… meant to kill each other…" the boy blew air out of his mouth and smiled, pushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Because this is all stupid, killing each other," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I want to get out alive with as many people possible." Mitch was shocked, eyes widening as far as they could in his wounded state.

"But- but you can't! You… you belong to The Capitol, you… _have_ to kill everyone else in the Games!" Mitch managed. He tried to move forward and the boy put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.

"Don't say that. I belong to no one but myself," he said, smiling warmly. "I haven't killed anyone for the entire duration of the Games and I don't plan on it."

"Bad… bad place to be a pacifist," Mitch whispered, surprised.

"My name's Seto, by the way," the boy said, cocking his head to the left. "What's your name?" Mitch was, once again, shocked by Seto's behaviour. They shouldn't keep their names, they're meant to forget everything…

"Mitch."

_Step Eight: Do whatever you can to survive._

"Run!" Seto hissed, sprinting as fast as he could, Mitch right behind. Mitch drew his sword and stopped. Seto cried out for him but Mitch didn't continue. He waited until their pursuer came and rammed his sword into the unsuspecting girl's belly. The girl gasped as she fell, and Mitch twisted the sword out gruesomely and then stabbed it into her head, a cannon echoing. Mitch was panting as he leaned on the sword, still embedded in her head, looking down at her gnarled face, sweat dripping from his forehead. Her eyes were slush, her nose disfigured, bone mingling with the blood and flesh of her torn face, blood seeping out quickly. Her stomach was disfigured, a twirling hole revealing intestines and organs and the whole mess of it all grimly reminded Mitch of a slushy.

"M…Mitch?" Seto whispered, horrified. Mitch's head whipped up and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw Seto backing away.

"Seto, no, I-" Mitch started, reaching out. Seto turned and ran away, and Mitch slumped, holding the hilt of his sword to keep himself up right, face above the dead, nameless girl's face as he cried.

_Step Nine: Forget the people you've killed and lost and win._

Mitch stared at Seto from across the field, the Cornucopia glinting brightly. Seto held his sword up tentatively and Mitch sighed.

"Surprised you lived," he called out.

"I didn't kill anyone," Seto replied coldly.

"Good job," Mitch replied, and Seto looked surprised. "I wish I could've kept that streak."

"But you didn't," Seto said hesitantly. Seto looked down and sighed.

"Look, I'm staying by my belief. I don't want to kill anyone and I'm not ending that now. Make it quick," he said breathlessly, closing his eyes. Mitch's eyes widened, and he realised something: he liked this boy. He'd saved his life, and didn't Mitch need to return that favour?

_Finally, Step Ten: Forget all the steps and do what the moment allows._

Mitch swallowed thickly and walked up to Seto. Seto lowered his sword warily and Mitch looked down.

"I like you. You seem like a nice guy, and you have good beliefs," Mitch whispered. "We're the final two and… I wish we could both win." Mitch let out a breath and held the sword out. Seto's eyes widened and Mitch looked at him, smiling half-heartedly.

"Mitch… I…" Seto whispered. Seto looked at him, confusion swirling in his eyes and Mitch's smile twisted.

"But two people can't win," Mitch growled, and a small gasp escaped Seto's lips as he looked down at the sword dug into his chest. Seto looked into Mitch's eyes and the light died and then he fell, the cannon exploding and a fanfare erupting and Mitch laughed hysterically, falling to his knees beside Seto and holding his head in his hands because he'd _won_ and Seto had _died_ and he'd finally given in, and with that final thought Mitch's mind shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM PLOT TWIST! OOOH I BET YOU WERE ALL EXPECTING SOMETHING DIFFERENT! I had to make Mitch kill him, I'm sorry but in every other fan fiction they will try and die together or do something lovey-dovey but BAM B*TCH THIS IS MY DOMAIN AND NO ONE SURIVES!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, have a great day :D**


	30. Chapter 30 Special!

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to the special 30th chapter of Ship-Fic Drabbles! Word can not explain how proud I am of this and how certain I am I will be admitted to a mental hospital.**

_**xXWARNINGXx **_

**EXTREME GORE DO NOT READ IF SICK/SCARED EASILY! RATED M **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mine<span>**

**A Skylox/Truelox Fic**

Jason's eye twitched as he held up his favourite knife, examining the blade and the dried blood. He hummed to himself as he wiped the blood off with the pad of his finger, tuning out the man behind him. Jason turned on one foot and smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" Jason chirped, dancing over to the figure chained to the wall. Adam stared down at him, confusion and hurt swirling in his eyes as he struggled at the chains holding his wrists and ankles to the wall, unsure where he was and where his shirt was.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, genuinely confused. "Why… why am I chained up? Why do you have a knife?"

"So many questions," Jason tutted. "You know better!"

"Jason…?" Adam whispered, seeing the maniac glint in his friend's eye. "What… wha…" he was at a loss for words, and Jason studied his knife with feigned interest.

"You are far, _far_ too close to my Ty," Jason said conversationally. "And you refused to heed my warnings and stay away, so…" Jason twirled the knife in his hand and smiled up maliciously at Adam, and Adam's eyes widened.

"Oh… shit Jason, no! Nothing's going on between me and Ty!" he panicked. "I promise, I wouldn't lie to you! You're my friend!"

"If you were my friend, Adam, you would've stayed away," Jason growled. He held the knife up and pressed the tip against Adam's bare chest but not drawing blood.

"Jason, please don't!" Adam pleaded, on the verge of tears, the first drops spilling free. Jason pretended to think and then shook his head.

"No, I think I will," he said happily, and he dragged the knife slowly down Adam's chest, drawing the first screams.

* * *

><p>Adam was sliced open from collarbone to navel, a thin yet heavily bleeding cut, and said man was crying from the pain and panting. Jason returned to the chained man with a new knife, this one smaller.<p>

"I used this one in scouts," Jason said brightly. Then he dug it violently into Adam's chest, slashing it downwards and cutting him open further, this slice parallel to the one running down his centre. Slick white bone was visible through the pulsing red blood, and Jason smiled devilishly as Adam screamed, his back arching out and his wrists slamming out, yanked back by the chains. Adam settled into place, sobbing freely, blood trickling from his wrists.

"Stop!" he gasped. "Stop, it hurts! Oh my god it hurts so much-"

"I don't care," Jason snapped. "You still haven't learnt you're lesson…" Jason grinned as he slowly drive his hands into the cut, closing a bloody hand around Adam's rib and yanking at it, sending more blood pumping and nerves into a frenzy. Adam's screeches echoed until he was screaming silently, the human body unable to project the extent of pain he was experiencing. Adam writhed but was held in place by Jason's steady hand, until Jason yanked. There was a loud _crack _as Jason ripped a rib out, blood spraying over him and making Adam find his voice and scream.

Jason smiled.

* * *

><p>Ty ran down the staircase, looking around, panicked.<p>

"Have you seen Adam?" he asked breathlessly to Ian and Quentin, who sat on the couch watching a sitcom. The screen flickered in the dark room, sending shadows writhing like dancers across the walls.

"Haven't seen him," the fish replied absently, eyes glued to the television set.

"He went out with Jason a while ago," Ian answered, turning and looking over the back of the couch to Ty. Ty's shoulders relaxed, and then a loud scream echoed. Ty's eyes widened and Quentin jumped in his seat. Ian tensed as the scream dwindled down and then Ty moaned.

"That sounded like Adam!" Ty said, fear seeping into his voice.

"Oh god…" Ian whispered. Ian stood up and walked to the front door, opening it and looking outside into the dark night, the wind howling manically.

"We have to find him," Ian said to the dark street. "I'll look out here, you check the backyard. Stay in here in case he comes back, fish." Ian ordered. Ty nodded and Quintin slowly sank back into the couch, turning the television down and shaking, not even bothering to yell at Ian. Ty across the living room into the kitchen, turning on the light and stopping.

"Ian!" Ty shrieked, and Ian came running in from the front yard. The sliding door was cracked open and a trail of blood started in the middle of the kitchen, leading Ty and Ian out the door into the backyard and to the cellar door.

"Holy shit," Ty breathed, staring. The doors were opened, and the trail continued down the stone steps into the dimly lit cellar.

"This is like a horror movie…" Ian mumbled.

"…Meaning Adam's down there," Ty finished grimly. The pair steeled themselves and then walked down the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Eeeny-meenie, minee-moe, what to take first, a finger or toe?" Jason giggled. Adam let out a sob of pain and fear as Jason looked up at him, tapping his chin with a bloody finger. "Came up with that myself, you know."<p>

"Please… st…op…" Adam whispered.

"Oh Adam," Jason said breezily, "I'm just getting started!" Jason picked up his knife once again and held it over Adam's hand. Adam's fist clenched, fingers curling away, and Jason uncurled his hand forcefully while Adam cried out hysterically. Adam screamed again as Jason slashed his knife, and Adam's finger fell to the ground with a dull thump.

* * *

><p>"Adam?" Ty called out tentatively.<p>

"Jason?" Ian prompted. "They could be down here together."

"Maybe they're trapped!" Ty whispered. The pair looked around the cellar, moving boxes and trying to find where the trail led to. It had cut off abruptly in the centre of the cellar and Ty was fighting the rising feeling he was going to be murdered.

"Jason's been acting… weird since you and Adam got closer, huh?" Ian said awkwardly. Ty stopped halfway between shifting a large box and stared at Ian.

"What are you saying?" Ty asked coldly.

"I'm saying maybe…" Ian trailed off hesitantly. "Maybe Jason took Adam down here and he's the reason Adam's screaming."

"Jason wouldn't hurt a fly!" Ty protested.

"Have you not _seen_ the looks he's been giving Adam lately?" Ian scoffed.

"But they're best friends!" Ty snapped.

"But Jason was closer to you before Adam came into this," Ian insisted. "He kinda pushed Jason out of the way." Ty took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't want to believe that just yet."

* * *

><p>Adam's left hand was a gnarled mess. It was all reddened, blood-covered flesh and messily cut bone poking through what used to be his knuckles, his wrist cut opened and leaking blood through the draining red veins, and Adam was slowly dying in the most painful way possible. Adam himself sobbed but he was getting quieter, his cries diminishing and losing force until Jason stabbed is thigh viciously to wake him up, the stabs joining the growing pile. Jason was having to awaken Adam more and more and knew his fun time was coming to an end… all the more reason to finish it with a spectacular show.<p>

"Wakey-wakey," Jason snapped. Adam let out a small sigh and tears dripped down his red face, eyes wide and staring at Jason with fear but his eyelids were slowly drooping…

"I said wake up!" Jason roared. He leapt forward and put both his hands between the first cut he made, grabbed the flesh and pulling it. Adam's back arched again as he screamed, more tears falling as Jason pulled the two flaps apart. Blood gushed as skin tore and Jason giggled with delight when he saw Adam's organs. He reached in as Adam screamed, nerves going wild from contact, and grabbed the bloody, fleshly rope that was Adam's intestine. Jason slowly started pulling it out, blood squelching, and Adam's roars grew to a new height. Jason yanked and his intestines fell to the floor in a heap with a wet _thump_, joining the pile of fingers. Adam couldn't form words in his pain, red filling his vision. He made an inhuman sound, a scream of pure pain and horror as what used to be his friend laughed hysterically.

"Feel it, Adam!" Jason cried as he danced in a circle. _"Feel it all!"_

* * *

><p>"Adam!" Ty screamed. Ty ran to the wall where he had heard his friend's screams and realised it was cardboard boxes piled against a hole. Ian ran over and helped him yank the stack away, and the two boys saw a small walkway carved into the rock.<p>

"Holy shit! We're coming Adam!" Ty screamed, his voice high in pitch.

* * *

><p>Jason's head whipped to the wall and his heart melted.<p>

"My Ty is coming," he whispered, flicking his bloody, dripping hair out of his face and smoothing his red hands on his soaked shirt. Adam's mouth was opening and closing, trying to form words, and Jason looked up at him and sighed.

"Guess it's time to… finish you off," Jason mumbled, shoulders slumping. "I was just staring to have fun, too." Jason walked up to Adam and reached up, tracing his fingers around his eye, relishing the way he flinched away. Jason touched his knife daintily to Adam's face and then slowly dug it into the flesh beside his eye. Adam whimpered, throat unable to take more screams. Bone crunched and blood seeped quickly. Jason moved his knife to the left and Adam let out a silent scream as muscle was broken. His eye popped out with a wet _squelch _and landed in Jason's palm, to his delight. An empty black socket slowly filling with blood gazed at Jason and Jason grinned. Jason looked down at the eyeball and his smile widened as he slowly crushed it, the wet jelly squishing out between his fingers. He shook his hand out and let it splatter against the floor, reaching up to do Adam's other eye. This time he dragged the knife in a circle around Adam's eye, keeping it clean and neat, until Adam's eye was hanging in a carved out socket limply, blood rushing out to fill in the spaces, the writhing muscles linking his eye to his brain visible. Jason sliced cleanly and the eye fell, quickly stomped beneath Jason's heel. Adam let out a dry squeak, and then Jason lifted up the knife and jammed it through Adam's forehead. There was a _crack, _a wet _squish _and Adam fell limp. Adam was finally, mercifully, dead.

* * *

><p>Ty could smell the heavy metallic scent of blood, and too much blood at that. He slipped suddenly and Ian caught him before his head could crack against the floor and kill him. Ty realised he'd slipped in the source of the smell and whimpered.<p>

"Adam!" Ty yelled.

"Oh good god," Ian mumbled, helping him up. The two slowed as they finished walking down the narrow hall, finding themselves in a small stone room with blood covering the floor and a rusty table covered in knives against the far wall. And Adam, chained to the wall. Ty screamed in fear and shock and horror, sinking to his knees, hands going to his head as he screamed endlessly. Ian stared in shock, jaw dropped. Adam's eyes were cut out, his left hand was unrecognizable, a pulled and bloody mess decorated his chest and his stomach was ripped open and his thigh was steadily leaking a thick, sweet blood. It reminded Ty of an abattoir… and Adam was the pig.

"Oh my god no oh my god Adam!" Ty screamed.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked innocently, and Ty's head snapped to the left, tears flying. Jason stood to the left, hands behind his back, covered in blood, looking quite pleased with himself.

"You bloody monster!" Ian roared. He ran forward and Ty saw a flash of metal as Jason's hands whipped out from behind his back. Ian was flung to the side, a long slice cut horizontally across his chest, his shirt ripped. Ty screamed and tried to stand, slipping in the rivers of blood as Jason advanced on Ian. Jason smiled at Ian and Ian's eyes widened in horror. Ty flung himself at Jason but not quick enough. The blade slashed across Ian's face with suck force his face was practically ripped open across his eyes and the bridge of his nose, his head snapping the right. Blood sprayed out across the wall and floor and Ty screamed louder, colliding with Jason and sending the two rolling in the slick blood.

"Ty!" Jason cried, eyes clearing, fearful. "No! I did it for you, I-"

"You sick bastard!" Ty screamed, hands closing around the handle of the knife Jason had foolishly dropped. Ty practically flew forward and he slammed into Jason, sending them on another roll, the knife narrowly missing the two. Ty ended up on top of Jason and Ty screamed, holding the knife up with both hands. Fear filled Jason's eyes and then Ty slammed the knife down violently, sobbing as he repetitively stabbed Jason in the chest, hands closing around his shoulders and pulling at him. The light left Jason and he lay limp beneath Ty, and it was until a strong cop was pulling Ty off Jason did he realise his three friends were dead, one at the hands of himself and two the work of a madman.

* * *

><p>Ty would have been sentenced to life for manslaughter if Quentin hadn't called at the moment he had. The cops had rushed in to see Ian's last moments and had simply been too slow to save Jason. They concluded Ty had been insane in that moment because of his two gruesomely murdered friends, and let him go free and parole and close watch by Quentin.<p>

Adam Dahlberg was nearly unable to be identified if it hadn't been for Ty. He had two gorged out eyes, his left fingers cut off, his left wrist a mess, his chest sliced open in two places, one slice showing where his rib had been snapped off and the other slice showed he'd been torn at and pulled, and lower down you could see where his intestines had been yanked out with such force it had ruptured many other organs. His right thigh was a littered mess of stab wounds, all of the injures the work of Jason Probst.

Ian Stableton was easily identified. He had two ruptured eyeballs, a horizontal slash across the upper half of his face and a clean slice over his chest in the same direction, another dead man at the hands of Jason.

Jason Probst was stabbed fifteen times by Tyler Rodgers and was confirmed as mentally insane. No one could define when exactly he'd fallen into his mental instability and no one could ask him, so he was an open-and-shut case and was called the worst murderer of 2014.

Tyler Rodgers escaped with post-traumatic stress disorder and depression. Tyler committed suicide the next year, his last letter revealing he felt the events were his fault and all three deaths should be blamed on him.

No one ever forgot that night.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Are you proud of me!? Thanks for 30 awesome chapters guys, please don't admit me to a mental hospital! If this made you sickcry/have nightmares/call the police/wet the bed/sleep with your mother please tell me in a review! I would love to know, because I put a lot of effort into this. Sorry if there are any mistakes, love you all, sleep with the lights on and SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	31. ImmortalAnex - Just a little Fright

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to another chapter, and in this we'll be doing ImmortalAnex again! Thank you so much for your... _lovely_ feedback on Chapter 30, it means a lot to me :D **

**Here we have Little Creatures again, because you guys seemed to love them last time. *looks at kfcrowe* So in this they've grown up slightly. I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just a little Fright<span>**

**An ImmortalAnex Fic**

A nine year old Aleks jumped up and down excitedly, vision half-obstructed by the Optimus Prime head he was wearing.

"Hurry up James!" Aleks yelled up the stairs, swinging back and forth on the end of the balustrade and throwing his pillow case around. "We'll miss out on all the candy!"

"Shut up!" James huffed as he came down the stairs, pillowcase clutched in his hand. James stopped halfway down when Aleks burst out laughing, using the balustrade to hold himself up.

"What's so funny?" James snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out is lower lip.

"What _are_ you?" Aleks giggled.

"I'm the cookie monster," James sniffed. He was wearing his favourite blue beanie with the whit eyes sewn on, a bright blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"You don't even have a costume!" Aleks protested.

'Yes I do!" James yelled. He grabbed the front of his beanie and yanked it down, covering his eye sand making it look like the white eyes on the beanie were his own.

"That doesn't count!" Aleks said. "You need a proper costume!"

"Shut up!" James screeched. "Dad, he's making fun of my costume!" Jordan walked out of the kitchen, wearing a black cape, trying to scowl around the fake fangs in his mouth. Eddie trailed after him, fake stitches painted over his forehead and his hair sticking up wildly. Jordan attempted to speak and then huffed, pulling out the plastic fangs and jamming them in his pocket.

"Aleks, be nice to your brother, alright?" Jordan said. "This is a privilege, letting you go out alone for Halloween."

"We won't even be alone!" Aleks said. "We're going with Seamus and Kevin!"

"You mean we're going with Seamus and you're boyfriend," James sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aleks yelled, fists clenching. Jordan sighed.

"James, don't," he warned. "Or you can stay here all night with me and Eddie giving out candy to the kids who come."

"You can stay if you want," Eddie said meekly.

"That would be boring!" James said. He walked down the rest of the steps and grabbed Aleks' wrist, tugging him out the front door.

"Behave!" Jordan yelled after them.

"Sure, dad! Bye!" Aleks yelled, waving. Eddie waved back and then Jordan swung the door shut. Seamus was waiting on the lawn dressed as Mario and Kevin was jumping up and down around him.

"He arrived five minutes ago and he won't shut up," Seamus growled. James rolled his eyes.

"Hi to you too," he muttered. Then he brightened. "Who's ready to go?"

"Me!" Kevin and Aleks screamed in unison. Seamus winced and his fake moustache nearly fell off.

"God, let's get this over and done with," he sighed. James and Seamus started walking, the two nine year olds trailing after the ten old boys who didn't slow down for them.

"Who are you dressed as?" Aleks asked, curious. Kevin was wearing a fake tuxedo with rips in random places and a bowler hat with a white stripe around it.

"I'm a zombie with class," Kevin replied with a British accent. Aleks laughed and the two chattered on all night, stopping at every house they could with James and Seamus and yelling "trick or treat" loudly. The night progressed and the four were on their way back. As they turned onto their street, Seamus had an idea.

"Hey boys," he said, stopping. Aleks and Kevin nearly ran into him, and James shot him a confused look.

"Yeah?" Aleks asked.

"You see that house there?" Seamus asked, pointing to a house on the corner of the road. Aleks paled under his helmet and Kevin took a step back. That house was rumoured to be haunted, and its exterior didn't do it any favours: an old, gnarled tree dominated the front lawn and said lawn was all dead grass. The house was made of rotting old wood and had a large wraparound porch and a huge, creaky wooden door which led into a dusty home decorated like it was from the fifties. It was your classic haunted house: every kid was scared of it, and Seamus decided to have some fun with that fact.

"The haunted one?" Kevin stammered.

"Yeah," Seamus said, eyes glittering. "Well, up in the bedroom there's a bowl _full_ of candy." Kevin's eyes narrowed suspiciously and no one could see Aleks' reaction through his mask.

"Really?" he asked, and Seamus nodded. James chuckled and nodded as well.

"But it's late," Aleks said, voice quivering. "We need to be home by nine for dinner."

"Dad won't mind," James said, slinging an arm over Aleks' shoulders. "You should just go nick the bowl and we'll have even more candy."

"I… I guess we could do it," Kevin allowed. He started to walk forward but Seamus grabbed his arm to stop him.

"But be careful," he warned. "An old lady got killed in the bedroom by her insane husband, and her ghost might be there."

"Ghost?" Kevin yelped. Seamus smiled brightly and shoved him forward none to gently.

'Yep! Go on now, we haven't got all night! Go grab the candy!" Seamus said happily. Kevin looked over his shoulder at Aleks, a frightened look on his face, and Aleks gulped.

"I'll go with you," he said quietly. Aleks followed Kevin up the street to the house and Seamus and James followed behind them.

"Dude," James said, shaking his head lightly. "That's insane."

"They totally believe it's really haunted," Seamus scoffed. "Dorks."

"Hey," James scowled. "Don't call my brother a dork. Only I'm allowed to." Seamus rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Look, they're actually doing it," he said. James looked up and sighed when he saw Aleks disappear inside with Kevin, both boys visibly shaking. Aleks looked at Kevin and gulped.

"Let's find the candy and get out," he whispered. Kevin nodded and the two boys ran through the foyer and up the staircase, the stairs creaking loudly. The sound echoed and Aleks jumped in fright, grabbing Kevin's arm. Kevin huddled close next to him and they inched down the hallway, too terrified to let go of each other.

"Which room?" Kevin whispered, fear shaking his voice.

"Let's check all of them," Aleks said. He took off his Optimus Prime head and squinted to see in the dark, and both boys opened the first door. Kevin took a step back when Aleks pushed it open but all that was inside was a bathroom. Kevin gave a sigh of relief and Aleks poked his head into the dark room.

"No candy," he reported. Kevin nodded and walked across the hall to the door opposite, twisting the knob and flinching as it opened.

"A closet," Kevin mumbled. He reached in and pushed a broom to the side, scanning the floor. "No candy." They moved on methodically, checking each room, until there was one door left. The boys looked at each other, scared out of their minds.

"Last room," Kevin said. "It has to have the candy."

"And the ghost," Aleks whimpered. Meanwhile, outside, Seamus had shown James around the backyard and was pointing to the trellis. James frowned and Seamus sighed.

"It leads to the window in the last room. We can go up and hide there and scare them when they come in," Seamus explained. James brightened and nodded, and the two boys started to climb. Seamus reached the top first, and when he got there he picked up a broken piece of the trellis sitting on the window sill and inserted it under the window pane, lifting it up carefully and quietly.

"I sneak in here all the time," Seamus whispered. James nodded and then Seamus got it open. He pushed it up and got one leg up and over, sitting on the window sill, and then he swung his other leg over and dropped inside. Aleks and Kevin, hearing the noise, jumped back and nearly hit the opposite wall.

"That must have been the g-ghost!" Aleks hissed. Kevin's breathing quickened and he started to shake.

"I don't wanna go in," he moaned.

"But… there's free candy," Aleks said quietly. James was wiggling his way in, and landed awkwardly, his upper body in and his legs still out. Seamus crawled out from under the bed and pulled him in. James fell with a thump and Kevin gave a small shriek when he heard it. Aleks grabbed Kevin's hand and slowly dragged him forward, trying to hide his fear.

"C'mon," he said nervously. "Ghosts can't hurt us." Seamus crawled under the bed again and James hid in the closet, leaving it open a crack to see. Aleks' hand closed around the doorknob and he opened the door slowly. It swung open with a loud creak, and Seamus smiled. The room was bathed in shadows, the moonlight the only thing providing illumination through the window. Aleks took a step in, still holding Kevin's hand, trying to make him follow.

"Where's the candy?" Kevin asked. "Let's just get it and get out of here!"

"Check everywhere," Aleks said. Aleks started to walk towards the bed and Kevin walked over to the dresser, which was quite conveniently next to the closet, to James' delight. Aleks made it to the bed and looked over the covers, not wanting to pull them back in case the ghost came. Seamus reached forward slowly and cast a quick look at James. James nodded and pulled his beanie down, grinning, and as James flung the closet door open with a roar Seamus grabbed Aleks' ankle and yanked. Screams erupted and Aleks managed to kick Seamus in the face and run to the door. Kevin ducked under James' arms and ran out after Aleks, both of them screaming. Seamus rubbed his nose but laughed hysterically, crawling out from under the bed and then collapsing on his chest, holding his stomach as he laughed. James started crying as he laughed and Aleks and Kevin flew down the stairs and out the door and across the lawn, past the pillow cases full of candy and not noticing Seamus and James were gone.

"Oh my god," Seamus laughed. "They're reactions…"

"Best prank ever," James gasped. Meanwhile, Kevin and Aleks ran back to Aleks' house and up through the door, streaking through the entrance and knocking down Eddie as they streaked up the stairs. Aleks threw open the door to his bedroom and let Kevin follow him in before he slammed it shut.

"The closet! We can hide!" Aleks yelled. He ran to it and flung open the doors, throwing some things out and then huddled there in the corner. Kevin sat next to him and Aleks closed the door awkwardly, unable to fully close it.

"We'll be safe in here," Aleks whispered. Kevin grabbed Aleks' hand and held it tight, and all that the boys could hear was their breathing and Eddie crying.

"Will it find us?" Kevin whispered shakily.

"No," Aleks whispered back. "If it tries to grab you, don't worry. I'll beat him up and make it sorry it ever tried to get you!"

"Thanks," Kevin murmured. Aleks gave his hand a squeeze and Kevin smiled in the dark, knowing Aleks couldn't see him. Seamus and James made it home, holding all the bags, and Jordan stared at them, holding Eddie as he cried.

"Boys!" he said. "What happened? Kevin and Aleks just came running in without you and… what happened?"

"I have no idea," James said earnestly. "We were walking past the old house at the end of the street and some bird spooked them." Seamus looked at James oddly but still nodded, the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah," Seamus said. "It gave a scare. Just a little fright is all." Eventually Seamus left for his house next door and Kevin's mum came to collect him. Jordan was worried when he couldn't find them, but then he opened the closet door in their bedroom and smiled. Kevin and Aleks were huddled together, asleep, Kevin's head resting on Aleks' shoulder and their hands still intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And yes, I made their Halloween costumes their MC skins. Don't judge me. On a completely unrelated note, I killed three dragons today in Skyrim. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MUM? HUH? HUH?<strong>

**Ahem. I will be making more Little Creatures one-shots, maybe even a short story about them. I don't know. Give me your opinion on that. **

**Yeah. That's all for today. Go check out my other stories and don't forget to review, favourite or follow if you like! We're a few reviews away from 100, and this will be the first book to reach it unless Collision Course beats it. I'll have to do another celebration chapter if we reach 100, and it won't be as gory as chapter 30, I promise :D**

**THANKS FOR READING AND GOODBYE!**

**P.S I mentioned her, so I might as well give her a shout out. Go check out kfcrowe's work. It's phenomenal, especially her books "The Budder Dragon" and "The Purple Sorcerer"! The third instalment in that series will be coming out soon and I can't wait.**

**PP.S You all probably know about ProKrastinat0r by now, my internet friend? Yeah, she has a Wattpad account with this new story on their called "Smoky Lips" a girlxgirl Ashley Mariee story. It's partly based off Collision Course and it's really excellent so far, you should go check it out!**


	32. NovaHD - Bouncy House

**HELLO NERDIANS AND OH MY GOD WE ARE THREE FREAKING REVEIWS AWAY FROM 100!**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WE'RE SO CLOSE**

**ENJOY THIS NOVAHD WHILE I FREAK OUT**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bouncy House<span>**

**A NovaHD Fic**

Aleks walked into The Creature House and flung his car keys down and dumping his backpack down by the door. Jordan would probably yell at him about that, but who cared? He wouldn't do anything. Aleks walked down the hall and then paused. There was another buzzing noise echoing, and he couldn't be sure if it was in his head or in the house. Aleks frowned.

"I'm home," he yelled cautiously, because for all he knew it was a murderer. But then again, it sounded familiar… Aleks walked out of the hall into the main room and stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping.

"Dude, what the hell?" he yelled, staring at the rainbow bouncy house in the middle of the room. The huge generator-air-blowing-thingy was the cause of the annoying noise and Aleks just stared. It was bouncy house. In the house.

"Heeeeey Aleks!" James yelled, popping up from inside and early giving Aleks a heart attack.

"Dude, why the hell is there a bouncy house?" Aleks demanded, rubbing his wrist unconsciously. It was a habit, something he did when he was annoyed or confused.

"It's for my one million subscriber video!" James chirped happily, crawling out, a few brightly coloured balls (a hur hur hur) following him out.

"Uh… congratulations?" Aleks said, confused.

"Thanks!" James said, sitting down on the edge. "We're gonna film it later, and we… already tested it out." James said, eyes sparkling.

"What does that mean?" Aleks asked, shifting his gaze from the wobbling castle to James.

"It means I threw a few plastic thingys at Seamus and nailed his balls," James said, smiling, picking up one of the balls (again, Aleks mentally hur-hured) and throwing it up into the air, catching it and then throwing it up again.

"Fun," Aleks murmured. "Can I try it?" James laughed and crawled back inside.

"Sure! Come into my domain," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Aleks scowled but walked over, getting on his hands and knees and crawling through the small gap into the castle. James was sitting in the corner, picking up the balls and dropping them in his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aleks said. "You're only meant to have two." James stared at him blankly, and then got the joke and rolled his eyes.

"God, just don't," he laughed. Aleks stood up straight, wobbling slightly, and then jumped once. James bounced up and the balls he'd accumulated went flying.

"Hey, you bitch!" James yelled. Aleks grinned and jumped up again. James fell on his side, off-balance. "Aleks!"

"Oh my god, stop it!" James giggled. Aleks kept jumping, going higher and higher, while James was tossed around like a rag doll.

"Aleeeeks!" James screeched. He flung himself at Aleks and grabbed his legs, making him fold and fall over James' back. The two bounced, Aleks lying over James' back and James underneath him, trying to get up.

"Move your fat ass!" James laughed.

"Not until you admit I will always top and you'll always bottom," Aleks said superiorly. James hid a blush and laughed loudly.

"Just get off!" he said, twisting under him and giving him a hard shove. Aleks rolled off James and lay sprawled on his back, staring at the top of the castle. James wobbled around the castle, dropping balls on top of Aleks (Aleks' mind was going insane with innuendos at that point) and saying he was "trying to bury him".

"Hold still!" James giggled.

"It your fault!" Aleks protested. "You keep shifting the floor and it's – oomph!" Aleks huffed as James dropped a ball in his mouth. Aleks spat it out and sat up, the balls dropping off him and covering the floor. James started to bounce and Aleks let out a yell as he flew up and then fell hard on his side.

"You bitch!" Aleks yelled.

"You get a taste of your own medicine now!" James called, jumping up high and tucking his knees up. As he landed he extended his legs for extra impact and Aleks went up even higher.

"Stop being a dick!" Aleks laughed. James jumped closer to Aleks and lost his footing as he came down, tripping forward and falling over Aleks, rolling and tumbling against the other side. Aleks crawled over to him and threw one of the balls at his face. James threw it back and it turned into a game of Aleks pegging them at James and James trying to avoid being hit by them. James bounced away and Aleks threw a ball hard, letting it rebound off James' back. James yelled theatrically and collapsed to his knees.

"I've been hit!" He screamed. "Man down! Send a rescue team!"

"Too late for you now," Aleks laughed, scooping up an armful of the balls as he stood. He walked over to James, who stared up at him, and Aleks emptied his arms over James' head. James fell forward on his chest and let his arms flail out as he shook.

"Slowly… dying…" he coughed. "Tell Ein… I love her…"

"Any other last words?" Aleks asked, picking up another ball and holding it back, ready to throw at James head. James smiled mischievously as he looked up at him.

"Tell that idiot Aleks I love him too," James said. Aleks dropped the ball on James' head, his jaw dropping again, startled. James flopped down and closed his eyes, and Aleks stared at him. He gulped and sat down heavily beside him. James cracked open one eye and stared intently at Aleks, and Aleks smiled.

"I'll send it to him in a letter. I'm sure he'll be happy to know your last thoughts were with him."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, basically fluff and based off the videos "Nova gets a bouncy castle!" and James' one million subscriber special. I thought it would be fun to write, because NovaHD is one of the most beautiful things ever. <strong>

**And yeah. Nearly at 100, its so exciting! 100th reviewer will get a shout out and I'll love them forever :D I'm pretty pumped, it'll be a huge milestone and will coincide neatly with passing 10 000 views! Did I mention that? I think I did... meh.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I have been doing a lot of Creature one-shots now, I think I'll be switching my focus to mainly that. Team Crafted is basically nothing and it's too much drama to be in the damn fandom anymore, anyway :P They've all kinda showed their true colours and it's hard to trust them... I will still finish Collision Course though, I just think after that it'll mainly be the Creatures and all on here. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND ENDURING MY ANNOYING RAMBLING BYEEE**

**(Come on 100, I want to wake up to something happy)**


	33. Multi Ship - Sunshine

**Hello Nerdians!**

**GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD!**

**AND OH MY GOD WE HIT 100 WOO THAT IS SO AWESOMELY AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ahem. *straightens tie* well, hello and welcome to another chapter. I know it isn't long or special but I haven't got it in me to write the 100 special yet. If you follow Collision Course, you'd know my excuse for going missing right after we hit 100. Go read that story and you'll find out. *cough* fractured wrist *cough***

**Anyway, enjoy this sad short which made me cry when I wrote it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunshine<span>**

**Multi-ship Fic**

"You are my sunshine…" Mitch whispered through a sob, brushing his hand's through Jerome's fur as tears dripped down on the shivering bacca's body.

* * *

><p>"My… my only s-sunshine," Aleks whimpered, burying his head in Kevin's chest as blood slowly leaked from Kevin's stomach, Kevin's shaking hand held tight in his own grip.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y-you make me happy…" Seamus whispered as James smiled weakly up at him, his hand growing colder and colder as Seamus held onto it like a lifeline.<p>

* * *

><p>"When skies are grey," Ty said softly, pressing his forehead against Sky's as he cried, his tears mixing with Sky's and the blood pooling in the elder's chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"You'll never know dear," Ant murmured, voice breaking as Jordan's hand slowly slipped from his grip, eyes dimming as he smiled at Ant.<p>

* * *

><p>"H-how much I love you," Brice cried as Seto's eyes shifted from Brice's loving gaze to stare blankly at the roof as he fell back against the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't take my sunshine away."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ships contained: Merome, ImmortalAnex, Jeamus, Skylox, Sparkant, SetoSolace.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	34. DeceptiMonkey - Forgetting Pt 1

**Forgetting Pt. 1**

**A DeceptiMonkey Fic**

"Weed talks about you a lot," Blue said, the slight breeze ruffling his fur and lifting his white scarf up. "He misses you. I miss you. I guess you'd know that, though. You probably know a fair bit of things now." Blue took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out slowly, opening his eyes with a weary smile.

"I know you said forgive and forget, but you impacted me too much. All these memories I have of you. All the kisses and the hugs and… you're smile is imprinted on my mind and your laugh is all I hear when I'm alone. I know it's cheesy but… you have that effect on me," Blue chuckled, shivering slightly in the wind. "I know that you said you didn't want me to hang around on your doorstep and complain I lost you, but I can't help it. I love you, Bonks. I can't give you up. I can't forget you. You were my happiness, my love, my life. You were the silver lining in the horrible cloud that I was stuck in and… I sound like such a poetic idiot right now, I'm sorry. It's just… I can't forget about you." Blue sighed and looked up, reaching forward.

"You can't forget someone who gave you so much to remember," Blue whispered as tears tracked down through his fur. He carefully touched his fingers against the intricate carvings of silver and purple in the granite and traced them, smiling sadly as he read the name over and over.

"I miss you, Bonks," he said. "I wish you hadn't died." He stood up and stretched, bones cracking, an icy shiver running through his coat.

"I'm sorry," Blue mumbled as he pulled a beanie down low. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to see he was hurting you." Then Blue turned and walked away in the frigid early morning air, the sun breaking through the pale grey clouds and shining brightly on the frosty grass as Blue left the graveyard, pulling the gate shut behind him.

Locking away everything he needed to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two coming soon :D<strong>


	35. DeceptiSolace - Forgetting Pt 2

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to Part Two of Forgetting!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forgetting Pt. 2<span>**

**A DeceptiSolace Fic**

Brice walked down the street briskly, hands jammed in his pockets, the collar of his jacket turned up to block out the blast of cold air sweeping down the street. Brice stepped to avoid a woman marching down the street dragging a screaming toddler and nearly ran into a man in a large trench coat. He looked down the road and saw a familiar person on the corner, pressing the streetlight button impatiently. Brice froze, a slight squeak escaping his lips. He shouldn't have come back. Blue looked up from the button to look down the street to see if cars where coming, and he stiffened when he saw Brice. Brice's mouth opened and closed and he scrambled backwards in shock, gaining angry protests as he shoved people out of the way, turning to run. Blue gaped and then took off in a sprint after Brice. Brice pushed people aside fearfully and heard an enraged yell behind him. Hands closed around the collar of his jacket and he was yanked to a stop. Brice turned around and got a punch to the face straight away. Brice reeled back, hands flying to his nose as blood leaked.

"What the hell?" Brice yelled.

"You bastard!" Blue shrieked. "Why did you come back? I told you to leave and never come back!"

"I came back to see Bonks!" Brice said in fear, holding his nose, face scrunched in pain.

"Did you forget what happened to her?" Blue hissed, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him close, eyes full of fury. "Did you forget you killed her?"

"I didn't kill her!" Brice snapped. "I loved her!"

"You didn't love her enough to stop her from running in front of a car!" Blue growled, grip tightening on Brice's jacket.

"I was going to marry her!" Brice managed. "I loved her so much, I would never hurt her!" Blue dropped Brice's jacket in his hands and took a step back, face contorted. Then he punched him hard in the stomach. Brice folded, holding his stomach and gasping.

"She trusted you," Blue said. "You beat her and drove her to kill herself. You never should've come back. I was just starting to forget and I-"

"Why do you want to forget her?" Brice said, straightening up with a wince. "If you loved her so much, you'd always have her in your thoughts!"

"She's all I think about!" Blue shrieked, fists clenching. "All I can think about is how I didn't see what you were doing to her in time to save her!"

"I did nothing to her!" Brice roared. "She never told me who was hurting her! I was trying to figure it out and I was going to kill whoever it was, because no one should have even touched her! I loved her!"

"Stop lying!" Blue yelled. "I know it was you!" Blue threw another punch and Brice grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms to his side.

"Call the cops!" a girl in the background screamed.

"I would never hurt her," Brice growled through gritted teeth, pressing his face close to Blue's. "Never. If I did, I would never forgive myself." Brice let go and shoved him back.

"Now leave me alone and go back to trying to forget," Brice said. "I would never hurt her, and just because you're in denial doesn't mean you can blame me. You can forget her if you want, but I'm never going to forget her. She was the girl I loved and the girl I wanted to spend my life with. Did you not notice how I never objected to the fact you loved her even when we were engaged? I let you love her, and that was the biggest favour I could give you. But as soon as she died, you turned one me. I regret ever being your friend, Blue. I'm sorry she died and I'm sorry I didn't find the person who made her commit suicide, but that gives you no right to blame me." Brice turned and walked away, back down the street. Blue watched him leave, and then fell to his knees and cried because not only had he lost the girl he loved but he had also lost a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hrm. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I'm trying new things. Like the whole Bwhaha-You-Don't-Get-The-Whole-Story-Just-Parts-Of-Men-Fighting style. Tell me what you thought. Was it too confusing? Stupid? Tell me!<strong>

**I promised to do DeceptiSolace and DeceptiMonkey, so there. Both of them done!**

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT!_ **

**Tomorrow, I'm going to be changing the name of this. Ship-Fic Drabbles is a bit of a mouthful and hard to type, so I need a new name. It has to be catchy and suitable for what this is: a collection of ship one-shots. Give it your best and your name might get picked :D **

**So yeah! That's it for today, thanks for reading!**


	36. Poofless - Do you even English, bro?

**Hello Nerdians! Poofless has been quite heavily requested as of late, so I decided to throw this out now. It was... _amusing_ to write. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Do you even English bro?<span>**

**A Poofless Fic**

"And then we went on the rollercoaster and after we had to sit around while we made sure Mitch wouldn't puke," Rob laughed as he looked at the camera held by a blushing Mitch.

"It was pretty amusing," Preston agreed. Rob stopped and stared at him, biting back a giggle as Mitch snorted.

"What did you just say?" he said, and Preston's brow furrowed.

"I said it was pretty funny," Preston repeated, confusion splayed across his features.

"No, no, say amusing again!" Rob urged. Preston frowned.

"Amusing?" he said, and Rob burst out laughing in time with Mitch. Mitch turned off the camera and slowly slid to the floor as he guffawed.

"What?  
>Preston asked intelligently, and Rob wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to stop laughing enough to make intelligible sentences.<p>

"You… you pronounce it 'a-muse-ing' not 'a-moose-en'!" Rob giggled, falling backwards on the bed in hysterics.

"I can't breathe!" Mitch gasped dramatically as he laughed, and Preston scowled and crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" he said. "It doesn't matter!"

"Where did you learn to say it like that?" Rob said as he sat back up, getting control of his breathing again.

"Its how I've said it all my life!" Preston said adamantly. "My teacher told us that's how you said it!"

"Your teacher's a dumbass!" Mitch giggled as he sat back up, clutching his stomach. "Do you even English, bro?"

"Does that mean there are twenty-odd people walking around pronouncing amusing as amoosen?" Rob chuckled, and Preston's face went red.

"Probably!" He huffed. "Stop mocking me!"

"I find your anger…" Mitch paused and gulped, looking at Rob with a smirk.

"_Amoosen_!" they both shrieked simultaneously, falling apart once more.

"Shut up!" Preston yelled. Mitch and Rob laughed for a few minutes longer before Mitch hauled himself off the ground, grinning like an idiot.

"I need to go now. If I'm late to get back to the hotel, Jerome won't be… _amoosed_," Mitch chuckled.

"See you later then," Rob smiled. Preston just pouted and Mitch rolled his eyes, turning and walking out of the room with a wave. Rob looked over at Preston and saw his face, softening.

"Hey, we were just joking," he laughed. Preston looked away.

"It isn't funny," he muttered.

"C'mon dude, see the funny side of it," Rob said with a smile.

"There is only one way for me to forgive you," Preston sniffed, tucking his chin into his chest.

"What?" Rob said. Preston looked at him and smirked.

"Gimme a kiss," he chuckled.

"Oh, so you're guilt tripping me?" Rob huffed.

"Don't pretend you don't want to," Preston said, leaning closer.

"Good point," Rob murmured, leaning into him and kissing him gently. They pulled away and Rob smirked.

"You're so amoosen, Preston."

"Oh my god, _shut up_."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... I hope you enjoyed this short little fluff ball. I hope you are all saying amoosen for at least a week now. <strong>

**I'll be releasing a continuation of _Regrets_, my Jeamus short, soon. It's going to be sad, so PREPARE YOURSELF! *cracks knuckles***


	37. SlyPKC - Keep Laughing

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to the promised continuation of Regrets!**

**Also, one HUGE shout-out to ShiningOpal for reviewing every single chapter of The Bookcase (Which is the new name BTW, thanks to an IRL friend who suggested it. All your other suggests were awesome too) and managing to bump me up to 169 reviews. It's insane! I haven't even done a 100 review chapter yet but I might leave it to 200, which suddenly seems a LOT closer xD**

**After this, I'll attempt to do happier one-shots. They're all pretty highly requested at this point, seeing as I'm depressing you all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keep Laughing<span>**

**A SlyPKC Fic**

_"It didn't work. The good luck charm- no matter how many times I repeated it."_

Regret. One of the most painful, horrible feelings. And when the cause of that regret is always there, staring at you, not bothering to avoid you, it hurts even more.

Eddie was always a strong, happy man who wasn't knocked down easily. His one weakness was his _utter_ devotion to his friends. If one was unhappy, sad, mad or sick, Eddie would do anything to cheer them up – something which had once ended up with him drunk in the Gumby suit falling down a staircase into a pile of bears.

Seamus cheated on James. Seamus felt terrible about it, James was desperate to bring things back together, and Eddie was devastated. He loved his friends – especially the sarcastic Irishman – and hated seeing them in such a state. He was hopeful when James tried to keep the relation going, but a guilt-ridden Seamus called it off, saying he was terrified of hurting James again.

Eddie hated seeing the two try to act as though it was all normal. James' smile was strained, Seamus never spoke, and both receded into a dark cave of despair. Despite Eddie's numerous efforts to lift their spirits and patch their relationship, the two remained apart… which is difficult to do when you see each other every day. It affected the other Creatures as well – some more than others. No one was their normal self for the longest time, except Eddie. Eddie kept grinning and laughing, nudging Seamus into the faintest of smiles and making James laugh. It was all Eddie could do – it was his coping mechanism. He couldn't help his friends together, which he hated, so he worked on them individually.

James eventually turned to Aleks and Kevin for more support and crawled out of his pit of despair, but to Eddie's horror Seamus seemed to slip down further. He started drinking far more than he usually would, not for enjoyment and a fun night but to simply not _be_. Seamus was becoming someone else – a person who would never smile, laugh, or carry an emotion. Seamus was no longer Seamus, and Eddie tried desperately to pull him out. But Eddie's grip was slipping and Seamus was sliding and Eddie couldn't even see the ground. Eddie was faced with a choice – let go of Seamus or let _himself_ be tugged down into the endless hole along with Seamus. But it wasn't in Eddie's mindset to give up, so the ground beneath him began to crack and he started slowly to slip down.

Yet still, Eddie continued to laugh and smile as he tugged at Seamus' wrists to pull him out and save himself, and nothing could break Eddie's happiness and hopefulness that it would all turn out well. Eddie lost count of the times he stayed up all night by the window, watching for a star to come by for his wishes, or the amount of times he clutched his mother's good luck charm to his chest. Eddie refused to give up hope that he would save Seamus, and nothing was going to stop him from wishing.

So when a tear-stained and grim Aleks came to Eddie's door one morning and told him Seamus had drunk himself to death, Eddie laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, and all Aleks could do was hug him as Eddie sunk to the ground, laughing and crying. Seamus had finally slipped free and he had fallen far, and Eddie couldn't see him anymore. The darkness had swallowed him whole, and Eddie was stuck on a crumbling ledge to wait until he fell down to join him.

At the funeral, Eddie kept a huge smile plastered on his face. As he stared down in the open casket, his smile only faltered once. Seamus' dead body was like one massive representation of his regret: Regret he hadn't saved him. Regret he hadn't seen his fate sooner. Regret he couldn't bring his best friend back. Eddie had to turn away and tried to walk out, but Seamus' father stopped him and screamed at him for smiling, saying he was disrespecting Seamus, and an uncle had to drag him away before he tried to punch Eddie. Eddie just giggled and stumbled outside of the room, leaning against a wall and staring at the bright world. The sun was shining brightly and birds sang a mournful tune as the butterflies danced among the flowers, and Eddie hated it.

Seamus would've wanted it raining and dramatic. Seamus wouldn't want to be cremated because he'd said numerous times he wanted to be around for the zombie rising. Seamus wouldn't want to die. Seamus wouldn't have wanted to lose James and –

Eddie shattered. The dam collapsed and tears streamed like a river from his eyes as he let out one heaving sob, sliding down the wall and burying his head in his knees. Eddie cried and cried and cried and for the first time in forever, he couldn't laugh because Seamus was _gone._

With a silent snap, the ledge crumbled and Eddie fell down, hoping and praying he'd see Seamus at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>So... do you like? I'm pretty proud of it :) I'm trying to introduce more metaphors too, because metaphors are apparently really awesome. The whole "Falling in a hole" thing is kinda sad and all but I like it.<strong>


	38. SSoHD - Babysitting

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to a... oh my god... a HAPPY ONE-SHOT? THE WORLD IS ENDING OH MY GOD CALL THE COPS.**

**ANYWAYS, I think it's about time I gave you happy, cute fluff rather than depressing sadness. I enjoyed writing this, and I thought it was really cute and I was just fangirling the entire time. I ship SSoHD so much, I think it's adorable. This is following the AU and canon of my previous Little Creature shorts. Seriously, tell me if you want a story based off this. I would enjoy writing it but I want your opinion first.**

**OH! And, I got a Twitter finally :D My user is _NerdcraftMC, with the underscore. Follow it, cause I wanna talk to you guys! It would be so much fun! I also put random idiotic nonsense, me-ness and story updates on there. My conversations with my poop head of a friend are pretty funny too. GO FOLLOW IT! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS AND HAVE FUN! It'll be easier on there too, cause of the different time zones. **

**With that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Babysitting<span>**

**An SSoHD Fic**

"…and I think James has really hurt his arm – I think it's a break. But Jordan is on a business trip and I can't take Aleks and Eddie with me, so I was wondering if you could watch them until I get back?" Dan said in a rush. Seamus peeked around the corner and watched suspiciously as his mother nodded her head.

"Sure, Dan. Anything to help," she smiled. "I can send Seamus over to watch them, seeing as we're right next door. He's mature enough to make sure they go bed on time and he'd do anything to stay up late!" she turned and spotted Seamus, still smiling.

"Ah, honey. You have to go watch Aleks and Eddie for an hour or so, okay? Dan has to take James to the hospital," she said firmly. Seamus groaned inwardly and took a step forward from behind the wall, tugging on the bottom of his shirt awkwardly. He was very much aware of the fact he had been involuntarily volunteered – and that she had clearly stated "You _have_ to go" rather than "_Can_ you go". There would be no escaping this.

"Sure…" Seamus mumbled.

"Good way to see if you'll be a mature eleven year old, huh?" she chuckled as he shuffled forward, ruffling his hair with her hand. "You go, Dan. Give me a call on your way back."

"Alright. Thanks, Mandy," he said with a grateful smile, casting a quick glance at Seamus. "And thank you too for doing this, Seamus." Seamus hummed and Dan turned quickly, rushing to his car where a crying James was already waiting, holding an icepack to his arm. Seamus' mother turned and looked at him with a small smile.

"Hurry on over, alright? Dan mentioned they've already had dinner, so just put them to bed in half an hour, okay?" she ordered.

"But they don't like me!" Seamus whined. "They aren't going to listen to me!"

"Seamus, you go over there right now and do this! It's a favour to Dan and he's counting on you. Besides, it's only Aleks and Eddie. How hard could it be?"

* * *

><p>It turns out, the answer to that question is hard. <em>Very<em> hard. Eddie, dressed in his fox pyjamas, yelled loudly as he ran around the living room, jumping from chair to chair and screaming the floor was lava. Aleks was sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing the PlayStation and ignoring Eddie while Seamus chased the rowdy boy around the room. The biggest mistake of his life had been letting Eddie – quiet, harmless, peaceful Eddie – have a spoon of Nutella.

"Eddie, will you calm the hell down?" Seamus yelled desperately, lunging forward and trying to grab Eddie's legs as he bounced to the armchair. He climbed up and perched on the top of it, bouncing up and down as the chair shook dangerously.

"Seamus swore! Seamus swore!" Eddie shrieked. "Put a dollar in the jar!"

"That isn't a swearword!" Seamus snapped. "Now get down right now or… or I'll make you go to bed early!" Eddie stopped, flicked up his hood so the fox ears pointed up and stuck out his tongue at Seamus.

"You can't make me!" he chanted, leaping off the chair onto the ground and sprinting into the dining room. Seamus groaned and ran after the nine year old as he weaved between the chairs, knocking down one, and then ran through into the kitchen. The living room, kitchen and dining room were all connected – making it an endless circuit with the staircase in the middle.

"Get back here right now!" Seamus yelled as Eddie sprinted through the kitchen, knocking down on of the stools with a loud bang and opening the cabinet doors to slow Seamus down. Seamus huffed as he righted the stool and closed the doors, trying to restore order as Eddie giggled.

"Eddie, slow down!" he panted. Eddie just giggled louder and ran into the living room and up the stairs, climbing up on the banister fencing off the landing and dancing around as he balanced. Seamus paled further and a thought flashed through his head – Eddie toppling and cracking his head open.

"Eddie, don't! Get down!" Seamus shrieked.

"Jump!" Aleks chanted, finally tearing his eyes away from the game.

"Don't jump!" Seamus said frantically. Eddie giggled, and then held his nose and jumped off the banister, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Cannonball!" he yelled.

"Eddie!" Seamus cried. Eddie fell, and Seamus threw himself against the couch, knocking it back an inch and putting it under Eddie. Eddie smacked onto it, bouncing and laughing hysterically.

"Again! Again!" he yelled, uncurling himself from his ball and staring up at the roof and laughing. Seamus slumped against the ground, panting, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, don't do that ever again!" Seamus gasped.

"That was so much fun!" Eddie screamed, rolling off the couch and beating his fists against the ground. "Aleks! Give it a try!" Aleks moved to stand and Seamus yelled in fear, jumping up and tackling Aleks to the ground.

"That's it! Bed time!"

* * *

><p>Eddie was fast asleep and Aleks was curled up in his bed shaking. The closet was making a weird noise and Aleks was very aware that the bunk above him was missing his older brother. Across the room, Eddie rolled over in his bed and Aleks shivered, pulling the covers over his head. The floorboards were creaking and Aleks could've sworn he heard a monster tapping on the window. The glowing stars glued to the roof shined dully and the little fox head charm on Eddie's school bag was glinting evilly. Aleks was extremely terrified. Eddie rolled over again and accidentally kicked the wall. The shelves shuddered and the books inched closer the edge. Aleks screwed his eyes shut, oblivious to the books. Then, one fell. It hit the ground with a loud bang and with a yelp; Aleks practically flew out of the room. Eddie just sighed in his sleep.<p>

"Daddy?" Aleks whispered, standing at the top of the staircase. He could hear the TV and assumed his daddy and James had returned. Aleks crept down the staircase and stood stock still on the bottom step, looking at the front door and then to the left at the kitchen. It was dark and empty. But looking to the right revealed the flickering TV and Seamus sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon. Aleks gulped and then hopped off the last step, pulling the front of his blue shirt down and fiddling with the threads as he moved a step forward, standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Seamus?" Aleks said quietly. Seamus looked up and jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Um, yeah?" Seamus asked in confusion. Aleks looked down, and then up the staircase, and then back at Seamus, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I think there's a monster in my room. Can I sit with you for a while?" Aleks asked softly, voice quavering slightly. Seamus looked worried for a moment, checking the time quickly on the clock above the television.

"Uh… sure, I guess. Just don't tell your dad," Seamus shrugged. Aleks ran over quickly, flinging himself on the couch and curling up beside Seamus, wiggling up under his arm. Seamus froze.

"Um…" Seamus mumbled, lifting his arm up slightly. Aleks let out a little sigh and Seamus rolled his eyes, lowering his arm back down and turning his focus back to the cartoon.

"Thank you," Aleks said quietly. Seamus sighed.

"You can't stay down here forever or you'll get in trouble," Seamus muttered.

"But it's in the closet!" Aleks whimpered, looking up at Seamus with wide eyes. Seamus bit his lip and pulled a face for a split second as he thought.

"They aren't so bad. They usually just want a hug," Seamus replied.

"But it makes weird noises!" Aleks protested. "It growls and I hear it tapping on the window!"

"How could it tap on the window if it's in the closet?" Seamus said triumphantly. Aleks huffed and buried his head in Seamus' side.

"You don't understand 'cause you're a grown-up," Aleks mumbled.

"Me? A grown-up?" Seamus laughed. I'm nowhere near being a grown-up. I'm just not scared of monsters because I have someone to keep them away." Seamus stopped and waited, and Aleks' head slowly turned, looking up at Seamus again with a suspicious look.

"Who?" Aleks asked. Seamus sighed, looking away for a moment.

'You have to promise not to tell anyone, alright? It's silly," Seamus ordered. Aleks nodded eagerly.

I promise."

"Okay. Well, when I was… two, I guess, my mum got me this teddy bear and I would always pretend it was fighting away the monsters and nightmares when I was asleep. I kept believing, and it worked. I haven't had a nightmare since and nothing scary comes in my room. Maybe you should… like, get a friend too?" Aleks thought about it for a second, and then nodded slowly.

"I have my Optimus Prime head."

"Well… sure… Optimus Prime can make sure you don't get nightmares or something."

"He's awesome," Aleks said, nodding seriously.

"Um… okay," Seamus laughed. "You should go back to bed now, seriously." Aleks sighed and put his head back down, curling up tighter.

"I don't wanna," he moaned. Seamus opened his mouth to protest but then softened.

"Fine. But only five more minutes, okay?" Seamus said gruffly. Aleks smiled and wiggled closer.

"Thank you Seamus," he said in a sing-song voice. Seamus rolled his eyes but smiled softly.

"It's fine, Aleks."

Aleks didn't go back to bed five minutes later. Instead, half an hour after Dan returned with James to see Aleks asleep and curled up beside Seamus, who was also asleep and had his arm curled protectively around Aleks. Seamus' excuse was that he lost track of the time, but the day after Aleks said that Seamus was being his lucky friend and was keeping the monsters away.

Aleks didn't have a single bad dream that night.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SO FACKING CUTE OH MY GOD! I love Little Aleks so much. And yeah, I always imagined Seamus as the really cynical, semi-mature kid. Like not really being stupid despite his age and just being really... like he is now. <strong>

**So yeah, that was fun to write. I'll try and do happier stuff for a while, too. For you guys, cause you deserve it. Basically: more cute stuff, possibly even MOOOORE Little Creatures (And new characters too, such as Dex and Jakey!) and go follow my Twitter so we can be friends and all that stuff :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**(Yes. I'm in a good mood.) **


	39. Noochless - Romance Novels

**hello Nerdians! I've seen how requested Noochless is, so I pulled this thing out. It's nearly quarter past 12 so don't judge me if it's too deep.**

**By the way, I wrote this on my phone. Don't hate me if the grammar/spelling/format is horrible. I tried, but autocorrect hates me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Romance Novels<span>**

**A Noochless Fic**

Mat was lying on his back, staring up at the stars and tapping an irregular beat on his chest. They glistened brightly, casting light down into the backyard and glinting off the fresh dew.

"Hey," Mat heard someone call. He sat up slightly and saw Rob standing in the back doorway, a blanket around his shoulders. "I saw you through my window. What're you doing out here at... What, two am?"

"Why are you up at two am?" Mat shot back, flopping back down and putting one arm behind his head, the other hand returning to its poor beat.

"I was pulling an Ali Bell and looking for monsters," Rob shrugged, stepping out further and closing the door before walking across the wet grass to sit beside Mat.

"You need to stop reading those shitty romance books," Mat sighed. Rob rolled his eyes, lying down beside Mat and pull his blanket tight around his shoulders.

"They are not 'shitty romance books'. They're action-adventure novels with a hint of romance," Rob recited.

"You made me read the first three chapters. She hallucinates about her and the guy trying to basically have sex in a school hallway," Mat said drily.

"Shut up!" Rob laughed. "Romance is a big part, sure, but the zombie fight scenes are amazing. And hey, don't judge me for reading it. You've only got a while on this earth to do this stuff. We don't have forever. I know people make it out to be that we have another life after this, or that we are reincarnated as a flower or something. But i don't believe we do. We'll always miss out on something, because there's too much to do. If we do everything, why have forever? We would have nothing to aspire to, or achieve. It would be pointless. The entire idea of Forever is a ridiculous concept." Rob paused, sighing as he pulled grass out of the ground. Mat pursed his lips, fingers stilling.

"That got deep quick," Mat mumbled.

"I know. Sorry," Rob apologised with a small smile.

"Hey, it's fine," Mat sighed. "I did come out here to contemplate the meaning of my existence and life on earth. It's what I do when I can't sleep."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or mocking me," Rob chuckled.

"One of life's many mysteries. Like you said, we'll never figure it out. There's too much to do and too little time," Mat said softly.

"I want to do as much as I can, though," Rob said, rolling on his sides. "I want to travel, eat food, uncover mysteries, explore, experience and love. As much as I can cram in a short time, I'll do it."

"That's pretty specific, though," Mat pointed out. "I'd let life take me where it wants. I want everything to come as a surprise. I want to be left shocked and amazed by these mysteries and places and love. I want to experience it like... Like if I die tomorrow, I'll die happy knowing I did something amazing that I'll never forget." Rob was silent, rubbing a blade of grass between his fingers. Mat sighed, turning his head and gazing at Rob.

"Am I fulfilling your wishes, Mat?" Rob asked with a laugh, smirking. "Am I as shell-shocking, surprising and amazing as you want your life to be?" Mat smiled slightly, shifting closer to Rob.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Surprise me." Rob looked slightly stunned, but he moved closer on instinct. Mat pressed his forehead against Rob's, feeling his irregular heart beat race out a tune similar to what his fingers had tapped. Rob's breath was hot. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing Mat gently. Mat fell into it, one hand reaching out and grasping Rob's. He pulled away and opened his eyes, staring at Rob with shock.

"Am I surprising enough?" Rob mumbled. Mat let out a long sigh and smiled.

"If that's what my life is gonna be like, I'm happy."

* * *

><p><strong>So. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Now for serious time: you seem divided. Half of you don't like Little Creatures because you don't know the YouTubers and half of you love it. It's confusing me and I don't know what to write. Personally, I love writing Little Creatures but if it doesn't bring you enjoyment I can write less of it (I think I've only written three LC one-shots in here but oh well). Tell me what you want. I want you guys to enjoy what you're reading, and I want to see who's liking and who's hating.**

**and also: I got a few reviews and PMs about the sudden happy one-shot. I was under the assumption you didn't want depressing stuff so I was going to write happier stories, but seriously if you want sad stuff I'll write it. Just tell me what you want, you all seem pretty bi-polar right now.**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading, I hope at least some of you enjoyed, I'll hopefully see you next time!**


	40. Zexydil - Shadow of the Sun

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to this... strange Zexydil fic. I'm not the best at it because I find Zexydil a bit of a weird ship, but I promised it. This is based on the AU I keep promising to write and then uploading and deleting in a few hours because I hate it and keep editing. The one with angels and all? And YOU CANNOT YELL AT ME FOR COPYING, BECAUSE I AM AWARE COLDSTONE DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS. BUT IT'S HARD TO CREATIVE WHEN EVERYONE'S ALREADY DONE IT, SO I'M ADDING MY OWN FLARE TO IT, OKAY? SHUT UP AND DON'T HATE ME.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shadow of the Sun<span>**

**A Zexydil Fic**

"We can be anything we want, y'know," Bodil said conversationally. Zexy stopped, fingers stilling on the keyboard.

"We have a job already," Zexy said. Bodil let out a long dramatic sigh and spun in his chair slowly. Zexy rolled his eyes and kept typing, annoyed at the interruption.

"Come on, Zexy. We're Angels, and we should be able to fly away and have fun! We got the most boring job in all the Aether. Who wants to be a Secretary? I wanna be Guardian, or a Skill Master, or a… a Hunter! Imagine that!" Bodil said dreamily, pushing away from his desk with his foot and looking up at the pale roof.

"I don't have time to be imagining anything," Zexy huffed.

"Being a Hunter would be awesome. We could search for Reapers and monsters and demons! Maybe make friends with a werewolf, or even find a dragon! We could do so much!" Bodil said with a smile directed to the roof. "Think about it! Soaring through the clouds, no curfew, no work. Just the open sky and paradise ahead!" Bodil spread out his arms and kicked the ground, sending his chair flying back while he held his arms out. His chair banged into a wall and the bookcase shuddered dangerously.

"Bodil, stop. We need to complete the registry of new children," Zexy sighed. "I'm getting nowhere on my own."

"Did you know that the Overworld believes dragons don't exist?" Bodil said, spinning in circles.

"Bodil, please –"

"And they actually hunt Werewolves and Vampires?"

"We need to get our work done –"

"Why are we here?" Bodil said suddenly. "Why are we stuck in here, doing all of this total shit?"

"Because it's our job!" Zexy yelled, standing up and shoving his chair back. "We were designated this job and it's what we have to do until the Higher's decide whether or not we can get a promotion!"

"But what are the odds of that happening?" Bodil shot back. "When has a Secretary ever gotten a promotion?" Zexy opened his mouth but faltered. He'd never heard of it.

"When was the last time you got to go flying, Zexy? When was the last time you felt the wind on your feathers and had no care in the world? When have you ever stopped working?" Bodil stood up as well, marching up to Zexy and crossing his arms, white wings twitching.

"I'm doing it because it's my designation, and I don't want to be cast out! I don't want to become one of those stupid Dark Angels!" Zexy yelled. Bodil pursed his lips and his green eyes flashed.

"You're spineless," he growled. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it at least once." Zexy paused, fists clenching, his wings shifting around on his back. Zexy cast a quick glance at the small window above his computer and Bodil smirked triumphantly.

"I knew it," he said. He took a step back and uncrossed his arms, swinging them freely beside him.

"Shut up," Zexy mumbled weakly. Bodil flashed him his bright smile and giggled playfully, outstretching his hand to Zexy.

"Come on, Zexy. We can run away from this. We can do ridiculous things, like find treasure and secrets. We can find stand in the shadow of the sun, for all I care. It's out there, and we can do it," Bodil smiled encouragingly and Zexy stared at his hand, biting his lip.

"We could get cast out and lose our wings," Zexy whispered, fingers twitching slightly.

"You only live once," Bodil giggled.

"We're going to live for thousands of years," Zexy countered.

"So why waste a single second?" Bodil smirked. Zexy stared at him, and the sighed in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair and turning away. Bodil sighed and his hand dropped when he saw Zexy walking back to his computer. Then a wide smile began to split his face when he saw what Zexy was doing.

"Alright," Zexy said, clicking save on his word and turning off the monitor. "Let's go before we get yelled at."


	41. Truelox - Be my Cliche

**Remember how I said I'd do happy stuff?**

**I lied.**

**And OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS WE'RE FIVE REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200 WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Be my Cliché<span>**

**A Truelox Fic**

I could give you the long, harrowing back story and include all the horrible shit. I could do that. But I don't want to relive the bad things; I want to savour the good.

Put it simply: Jason was dying. Take away the details, strip it down: plain fact. It had reached the point where he had slipped into a coma and the life support machine was the only thread holding him up: a limp puppet with frayed strings cut short by a horrible disease which had, quite frankly, swept in from nowhere. But that isn't important: the important thing is that I have one hour left with my one and only before we were switching that god damn machine off and all I could focus on was the fact his hair didn't smell like mangos anymore and only smelled like the cold, sterile hospital room.

"It's an injustice," I sighed, threading my fingers through his hair and tracing my fingers down his face.

"One hour, Ty," the nurse warned. "I'm afraid we can't give you any longer." I turned and looked at her, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, sure," I replied softly. She nodded to me and left, the room closing with a quiet click behind her. I turned my gaze back to Jason, blinking back random tears.

"I dreamt that they magically found a cure last night and saved you," I mumbled. "It was a damn good dream, but the cliché-ness of it all sucked." I looked down for a moment, staring at the tightly woven blanket and watching as a few tears stained the unearthly white.

"I bet if this was a movie all I would take would be me sobbing and howling before a tear lands on your hand or cheek and you wake up," I said absently. "Or I kiss you and I'm about to walk out when I hear your dramatically shaky voice call out my name." Jason didn't move, a small sigh escaping his lips, his chest rising and falling shallowly.

"Why can't you be my cliché, Jason?" I whispered. "Why?" I lowered my head down gently onto his chest and released a small sob, holding his hand tight. It was all very, extremely unfair.

"Why you, out of billions of people in the world? Why did you get hit with the unknown and horrible disease? Did you pick the short straw or something? Why do I have to lose you? Why, Jason? Just wake your lazy ass up and explain to me why the hell you got picked out of all the people in the god damn world," I whispered, cheeks wet with tears. "It's not fair." I lay there for a while, holding him tight, taking in his fading presence silently. But oh, you know what they say: Time sure flies when your boyfriend is dying a slow and painful death and you only have a while to say goodbye!

"Ty, dear, we need you to leave," a disembodied voice said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head jerked up, and I stared at the white-clad doctor tearily.

"Do you have to?" I said hoarsely, my grip on Jason's hand clenching. He nodded sadly, a weary smile on his face. He'd done this countless times before.

"He's suffered long enough, son," he said softly. "We need to let him go." Those words hit me in the chest like a bus._ Let. Him. Go. _They were permanently stamped over my vision, echoing in my brain, and my eyes watered as I kissed Jason one more time. I was clamming up: so many unsaid goodbyes choked in my throat, all the un-whispered sweet nothings and quiet declarations of love I'd never uttered. I was led out and I pressed my face against the window, staring in as the doctors moved around swiftly but quietly. A tear slid down my cheek and my breath fogged up the glass as I stared in terror.

"Wake up, Jason," I whispered. "Do it. Fricking wake up so we get our cliché fairy tale scene." The doctor pressed the button gently, and something inside me shattered as the small line went flat and the nurse pulled the sheet up over his face.

Some people just didn't get their fairy tale moments.


	42. Mulit-Ship Special!

**Hello Nerdians!**

**OH MY GOD**

**200 REVIEWS**

**WHAT THE HELL**

**THIS IS INSANE**

**I can't believe we hit 200 so quickly! It seems like just yesterday we achieved 100, and it's milestone after milestone right now! We've passed fifteen thousand views as well and it's mind-blowing. I can't believe it, I'm still so surprised. **

**I know I actually missed the whole 100 review celebration thing I said I'd do, so I made this a bit special. It's a song-fic (kinda) and each part is done to a certain line of the song. It may be confusing, but I tried pretty hard. It's difficult to try and match it up, because some lines are pretty obscure.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I put effort into it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Come a little Closer<span>**

**A Multi-Ship Fic done to the song "Come a little Closer" by Polite Fiction**

**Happy 200 reviews!**

Mitch cocked his head to the left, smiling slightly. Jerome turned around from the sink and looked at him, raising an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the table staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt or something?" Jerome asked in confusion. Mitch shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"No. Just… stand there for a minute," Mitch said. Jerome frowned and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "Don't move."

"Why?" Jerome asked, slightly weirded out.

"You look beautiful today, and I'm just storing it away for later," Mitch laughed, tapping the side of his head with a smile.

"You're an idiot," Jerome sighed.

"I don't care," Mitch said, pushing off the table and walking up to him, sweeping him up in a big hug. "You're an idiot too."

* * *

><p>"What's your favourite song?" Kevin asked absently, tracing a senseless shape out on the wood of the porch.<p>

"Why?" Aleks asked suspiciously, sitting up and kicking his foot against the bottom step.

"It's your birthday soon, and I'll sing for you or something," Kevin said, shrugging.

"That's so cheesy," Aleks laughed.

"Hey, I love you and shit," Kevin replied, laughing as well and wrapping an arm around Aleks' shoulders. "I want to do something ridiculously romantic and cheesy to show you how much I love your guts."

* * *

><p>"C'mere," Brice said.<p>

"What?" Seto murmured, not looking up from his book.

"I said come here. Scoot a little closer," Brice said. Seto looked confused but wiggled over the couch, closer to Brice.

"What are you reading?" Brice asked, craning his neck and looking at the mess of numbers littering the pages.

"Math," Seto replied, still not looking up. "I'm stuck on this one question. The third one here." Seto pointed at the page and Brice's brow furrowed.

"I think the answer is seven. If you applied the theorem thing at the top of the page to it," Brice said doubtfully. Seto looked distant for a moment, and then he laughed and kissed Brice on the chin.

"You tell me everything I want to hear," Seto murmured. "Talk math to me."

"That sounds so weird," Brice giggled. Seto attempted to keep a straight face, and then fell apart laughing, pressing his head into Brice's chest.

"It is an eternal fear of mine that you will one day be smarter than me," Seto chuckled. "I shall purposely confuse you forever and ever."

"Don't worry; it's an eternal hope of mine that I stay stupid."

* * *

><p>"I feel really happy when I'm with you," Adam said, matter-of-fact.<p>

"Okay, that came out of nowhere," Jason commented, looking up from his plate of food. Adam smiled and rested his head in his hand, setting down his fork.

"I don't have a single care," Adam continued, "Because you make me feel that happy."

"Well that isn't safe," Jason pointed out. "You could get hit by a car." Adam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Rebut my attempts at romancing you, sure," Adam muttered, picking up his fork and poking his food around.

"I'm nut rebutting it, I'm pointing out logic," Jason replied. "I don't want you to get hurt while you're being all happy and carefree around me."

"Point," Adam chuckled, gesturing at him with his fork and nodding. "You're smart. I'm keeping you on."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so defensive around me? We're, like, best friends forever," James asked. Seamus crossed his arms and scowled.<p>

"I am not," he protested.

"You are! I can read you like a book or something like that. Like… a glass house, I think," James said. "Okay. That would've been grand but I messed it up."

"You think?" Seamus muttered.

"Hey! Come on now," James laughed, speeding up and matching his pace. "Let me get some stones. We'll knock down you're stupid glass house."

"Are you trying to be all poetic and metaphorical?" Seamus asked. "I'm not impressed."

"Shut up and stop being a defensive bitch so I don't have to attempt to act like I'm smart," James said.

"Fine," Seamus sighed. James giggled and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Yay!" James giggled.

"Oh, go away," Seamus sighed, shoving him playfully. "You're acting like one of those bubbly Japanese school girls from Eddie's stupid anime shows."

"Is this a sexually active school girl?" James asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Now do you know why I'm defensive?"

* * *

><p>"Ooo, look!" Preston said excitedly, tugging on Rob's hand and dragging him down the street towards a young girl on a guitar, singing an old love song. Preston looked over his shoulder at Rob, eyes sparkling.<p>

"Dance with me?" Preston asked.

"When the town is completely empty," Rob retorted.

"Come on!" Preston laughed, pulling him close and taking his hands, swinging them slowly and bouncing to the sound of the girl's voice.

"Preston, people are staring!" Rob hissed, cheeks going red. Preston laughed again, twirling Rob around and shuffling closer.

"I don't care," Preston said. "I'm with you."

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing," Rob mumbled.

"It's fun!" Preston giggled, pecking him on the cheek and smiling brightly. "Come a little closer and dance with me."

* * *

><p>"I'm really scared right now," Blue sighed, squeezing Bonkers hand a little tighter.<p>

"Ring the doorbell!" Bonkers urged, giggling lightly. Blue sighed again, pressing the doorbell and letting it echo as it beat a slow rhythm.

"I'm so nervous. Your parents didn't like me in high school, how are they going to react to this?" Blue mumbled.

"They won't mind. If they do mind, we can… jump out a window dramatically and ride away on a horse into the sunset," Bonkers suggested, a small smile on her face.

"Bonks!" Blue said, clearly upset. "You aren't helping! I'm really freaked out that they're going to hate me and that they won't let us be together!"

"Okay, okay!" Bonks laughed. "Close your eyes and calm your nerves. Pretend we're at the beach again, and calm down. Forget we're here and act like this is a party or something." Blue scowled and closed his eyes, swaying back and forth, not letting go of his grip on Bonkers' hand. He let out a small sigh and Bonkers smiled at him as the door opened.

"We're all good."

* * *

><p><strong>So. That was it. It's pretty anti-climatic, but like I said, it's hard to link them up. I wanted to maybe do a different song, like one by All Time Low or Tides of Man (my current obsessions) but I thought this would be easier (lol so wrong) and Polite Fiction is a fabulous thing so I kinda had to use one of his songs.<strong>

**I feel kinda bad now :/ **

**BUT ON A DIFFERENT NOTE that's it for today. Thanks for reading and thank you sooo much for managing to make me semi-popular (it's so damn hard to try and not sound conceited) and I really appreciate it. I love you all! *internet hug***

**So, this has been sufficiently awkward. Bye!**


	43. SlyPKC - Detective in Training (Comedy)

**HELLO NERDIANS! MISS ME? NO? OKAY!**

**So I have returned from my holiday and brief hiatus of The Bookcase! I hope you're ready for more sad, angsty fan fiction!**

**Yes, I've heard your complainants, and the new Trigger Warnings and other information list is in the front of the Collection. Sorry it's so late in coming, I had no idea I really needed one! I'm sorry if I made you self-harm in anyway, I feel really horrible about it ;-;**

**So this is some slapstick, punny humour of mine that I decided to make so you could get a rest from sad stuff before I bamboozle you with more sad stuff. I hope you enjoy it, I put a lot of effort into making it funny. **

**This dedicated to a friend by the way, because I can dedicate this to whoever I want. Thanks for everything, you're gay and I love your guts :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DETECTIVE IN TRAINING<strong>

**A SlyPKC-ish Fic**

"In here," Eddie said. "This is where he's hiding. I know it." Eddie pulled up outside the house and parked, taking a deep breath and looking over at Seamus.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked. Seamus nodded, too terrified to say anything out. This was his first time out in the field: and through water cooler talk he'd learnt that his new partner Eddie was a complete lunatic. His current case was investigating a kidnapping: a gang had taken a young girl, Suzie Parker.

"Are we actually going to storm in there?" Seamus asked, peering through the windscreen at the innocent looking house. "What if he isn't in there?" As if on cue, the front door opened and a tall man in a red hat walked out. He stretched and looked around the street, looking straight over the car. He bent down and picked up the newspaper and then walked back inside, closing the door behind him. Eddie smiled smugly.

"Yeah, this is him," he said. "Let's go." Then Eddie reached over and opened the glove compartment, pulling a gun out.

"What the hell?" Seamus yelled, pressing himself up against the seat. "Was that in there the entire time?!"

"Yes, yes it was," Eddie said with a nod.

"We aren't going to actually shoot him, are we?" Seamus demanded.

"No!" Eddie shot back. "I'm not going to shoot him unless he gives us reason to!"

"That isn't any better!" Seamus snapped, throwing his hands up. "We can't just shoot him! He's not innocent, but he's just a guy! He doesn't deserve to die!"

"I _just_ told you. I'm not firing unless he gives us a reason, and I'm not going to kill him!" Eddie sighed. He leaned back into his seat and opened his door, climbing out. Seamus stared at him for a moment, flabbergasted, and then he followed him out. Eddie was already pretending nothing had happened, tucking the gun into his belt and then pulling his shirt down to hide it.

"Don't be alarmed if I punch him in the face," Eddie said casually.

"What?" Seamus yelped. "Punch him? Why?"

"Don't question it," Eddie said, patting him on the shoulder and then walking up the path. Seamus had no choice but to follow, not willing to be alone on the somewhat dangerous looking street. Eddie knocked loudly and then waited idly on the porch, rocking back and forth on his heels. Jordan finally came to the door and swung it open, already frowning and making the scar down his face crease.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, glaring at Eddie.

"Hi," Eddie chirped, smiling brightly. Then he punched Jordan straight in the face and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Seamus demanded, glaring at him.

"We needed to knock him out somehow," Eddie said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I left my crow bar in the trunk and hitting people over the head with a chair isn't polite." Seamus stared at him and blinked, confused.

"Your logic is skewed," Seamus said. Eddie shrugged and leaned down, grabbing Jordan and hauling him up.

"Grab his hat," Eddie ordered, dragging Jordan inside. "I'm going to set him up for our little interrogation."

"You never mentioned an interrogation!" Seamus called as he disappeared inside. Eddie didn't reply and Seamus sighed, retrieving Jordan's red hat and following him inside.

* * *

><p>"You <em>tied<em> him to a _chair_?" Seamus demanded, crossing his arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want him to be all freaked out when he wakes up tied to a chair," Eddie said. "So maybe he thinks we know what we're doing."

"_Do_ we know what we're doing?"

"In no way whatsoever do I have a single idea what I'm doing," Eddie replied brightly. "I just though tying him to a chair would be funny, to be honest."

"You're insane," Seamus muttered.

"Indeed I am," Eddie said. "Oh, look! He's waking up!"

"How do you interrogate someone?" Seamus asked, slightly panicked. "Do we need to do good cop bad cop or is that just a movie thing?"

"Like I said, no idea what I'm doing," Eddie repeated.

"What the… hey!" Jordan yelled. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Because it's funny," Eddie said, shrugging. Jordan looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed.

"You punched me in the face!" he said, annoyed.

"Yes I did," Eddie said, nodding.

"And you tied me to a chair in my own house!"

"Yes, you're still right."

"Who are you?"

"Ye- oh, sorry. I'm Eddie," he said happily. "And I'm going to interrogate you!"

"Wait… what?" Jordan said, looking at Seamus in confusion. Seamus shrugged.

"I don't think you're meant to tell him you're going to be interrogating him," Seamus said. "I think you just start asking him questions and calling him punk."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Jordan demanded.

"We're both new to the interrogation scene," Eddie said. "We don't know what we're doing."

"I gathered that," Jordan sighed.

"Could you maybe give us some pointers?" Eddie asked. "I'm going to guess you know to interrogate people, seeing as you work with a gang. Do you know how to interrogate people?"

"I'm not going to _tell_ you how to interrogate me!" Jordan snapped. "What are you, an idiot?"

"Probably, I'm still waiting on the diagnosis," Eddie said, smiling.

"Look… uh, punk," Seamus said uncertainly. "You're going to tell us where Suzie Parker, or else."

"Or else what?" Jordan sneered.

"I don't know!" Seamus said, shrugging helplessly. "Or else… we'll… hit you on the head with a chair, even if it isn't polite!"

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked, exasperated.

"I don't watch the crime shows that often!" Seamus said defensively. "I'm going off memory!"

"I'm going to die surrounded by idiots," Jordan groaned.

"You think you're going to die?" Eddie asked, just as confused as Jordan.

"You have a poorly hidden gun in your god damned belt!"

"He must think we're threatening!" Eddie said excitedly. "Seamus, he thinks we're threatening! He thinks he's going to die!"

"Um… yay?" Seamus mumbled.

"So yeah, basically. What Seamus said," Eddie smiled. "Tell us Suzie Parker or else."

"Why would I tell you?" Jordan spat.

"Because… ah…" Eddie trailed off. "Because you're actually a nice person? And I have my poorly hidden gun?"

"Look, you guys don't really come off as threatening," Jordan sighed. "Untie me and we'll work something out." Seamus looked at Eddie, panicked, and then he stepped forward and slogged Jordan across the jaw.

"Seamus!" Eddie said, shocked. "Don't just punch him!"

"I didn't know what to do!" Seamus cried, shaking his hand. "That really hurt my hand!"

"You just punched me in the face!" Jordan yelled, outraged. "What did I do!?"

"You started working with a gang, that's what!" Seamus shot back. "Now shut up, you're meant to be the victim here!"

"Seamus, that isn't nice!" Eddie said, shocked.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Seamus shouted, clenching his fists. "I'm just trying to act like a detective from the crime network!"

"You're both insane!" Jordan snapped. "Untie me now!"

"No!" Eddie yelled, kicking his chair in frustration. "Tell us where she is, now! Or I'll do something menacing!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jordan yelled back.

"Seamus, punch him again!" Eddie demanded.

"No!" Jordan snapped.

"It hurt my hand!" Seamus protested.

"Tell us where they are!" Eddie demanded. "I'll keep kicking your chair!"

"I'm not saying anything!" Jordan said. "I doubt you could even make me!"

"I will blow your balls to China!" Eddie yelled, whipping out his gun and nearly dropping it. "They'll make it into noodle soup!"

"What?" Jordan and Seamus said simultaneously.

"Where is she?" Eddie said angrily. "Tell me now!"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Jordan said stubbornly.

"I'll shave off your eyebrows!" Eddie threatened.

"Fine," Jordan said, scowling.

"But… you'll look weird without eyebrows," Seamus said, frowning.

"I'll…. I'll make you drink a whole heap of water and then not let you go to the bathroom!"

"Bring it on!"

"I'll make Seamus dance in front of you, and it will be torture!" Eddie said.

"I can't dance," Seamus sighed. "Like, really. I can't dance."

"That doesn't even sound that bad," Jordan said, shrugging. "I can't dance either." Eddie sighed and stood back, shoulders slumped, a dejected look on his face.

"Do you have any ideas?" Eddie asked Seamus. Seamus paused, thinking thoughtfully. Then he smiled, picking Jordan's hat from the table and brushing some lint of it.

"What a nice hat," Seamus said, studying it. "What a shame if something… _happened_ to it."

"You wouldn't dare," Jordan gasped, going pale.

"Collector's Edition, huh?" Seamus thought a loud. "Must be _really_ rare."

"It is rare. Very rare," Jordan said desperately. "Put it down!"

"Then tell me where Suzie Parker is!" Seamus demanded. Jordan looked conflicted, and then he sighed.

"I'm not talking," he mumbled. Seamus smiled gleefully.

"Then say bye to your hat!" he sang. Then he proceeded to try and rip the hat in half. He strained and grunted, sweat appearing on his forehead. Then he sagged, defeated, the hat still in perfect condition in his hand.

"That didn't work," Seamus muttered.

"That was embarrassing on multiple levels," Eddie said. "I would be disappointed if it wasn't hilarious."

"Please put my hat down!" Jordan pleaded. "It's just a hat!"

"No!" Seamus said stubbornly, holding it away from him. "You're going to tell us where Suzie is or the hat gets it!"

"What are you even going to do?" Jordan said smugly. "You couldn't do anything to it!"

"Is there a possibility the hat is indestructible?" Eddie suggested. "Maybe it was a part of illegal experiments." Eddie looked over at Jordan suspiciously. "Has your hat been involved in any illegal activities to create a super powered hat? Super Hat? Bat Hat? Spider Hat? Wonder Hat, maybe?"

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked. "Is he insane?" he asked Seamus.

"Most likely," Seamus sighed. "I only started working with him today, so this is all new for me too."

"That hat is illegal and we hold the right to take it away!" Eddie said triumphantly.

"You can't take my hat!" Jordan yelled. "It's my only hat!" Eddie frowned.

"Who only has one hat?" Eddie said. "That's odd." Seamus slowly had his hand up, looking sheepish.

"I only have one hat," he said. "It's one of those Dope hats. I liked it because it was green and yellow."

"You are a disgrace to society," Eddie tutted. "I have five hats."

"Okay, seriously," Jordan sighed. "This is getting annoying. You're meant to be interrogating me and all you've succeeded in is… tying me to a chair and punching me in the face twice. If you were a professional, you'd be done by now and I'd probably be lying in a ditch."

"You _want_ us to kill you?" Eddie cried, flabbergasted.

"No!" Jordan snapped in frustration. "I want you to do your job!"

"Eddie, give me your matches!" Seamus said. Eddie shrugged and passed him the box. Seamus struggled for a minute trying to light one and then finally held it up, a bright flame burning.

"Tell me where Suzie is or I will burn your hat to ashes!" Seamus yelled.

"Don't burn my hat!" Jordan yelled. "It's too precious to burn!"

"I'll do it!" Seamus threatened. "Tell us who's hiding her and where now!" Jordan looked conflicted and he screwed his eyes shut, one tear falling.

"Don't hurt my hat!" he said, looking up at Seamus with the biggest puppy eyes he'd even seen, glistening with unshed tears.

"Where is she?" Seamus yelled, channelling his inner Batman.

"The port!" Jordan said quickly. "Dr DeEvile has a yacht called _The Mob Boss_! Suzie will be held there until midnight, and then she's being shipped off to Egypt!"

"Egypt?" Eddie mumbled. "I should've known!"

"Anything else?" Seamus asked, still using his warning tone.

"I like cats and I'm wearing women's underwear with little kittens on them," Jordan said tearily. Seamus blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Okay, I didn't mean it like that," Seamus said. "But thank you! I guess we can-" he cut himself off with a yelp as the fire reached the end of the match, burning his fingers.

"Ow!" Seamus cried, dropping the match and the hat. A small flame grew on the hat and Jordan screamed hysterically.

"My hat!" he screamed.

"Stomp it out!" Eddie shrieked. "Stomp it out stomp it out stomp it out!" The fire spread quickly and Seamus jumped on it quickly until the fire was gone. Seamus took a step back and stared down at the hat, a small trendily of smoke floating up. It was bent out of shape and burnt, dirty shoe marks covering the top. Jordan stared at it, his mouth gaping open in a wide 'o'.

"My hat," he whispered. "My hat!" he said again, wailing. "You killed my hat, you monster!"

"I'm sorry!" Seamus said. "It was an accident!"

"Moments like these are when we back out of the house slowly," Eddie advised. "Let's go." Seamus nodded, casting an apologetic look at Jordan.

"I'm sorry I burnt your hat," he said sadly. "I didn't mean it."

"Walk around behind me," Jordan said through his tears. Seamus peered around the back of the chair and looked at his tied up hands, both of which had the middle finger extended.

"Well that's rude," Seamus sniffed. Eddie put a comforting hand on his shoulder, nodding slowly.

"He's in denial," Eddie said wisely. "Best to let him grieve in his own time." Seamus nodded and then they walked outside into the fresh air, leaving Jordan to cry.

"Great job," Eddie said brightly. "Now we know where Suzie is, so we can go valiantly save her."

"Cool," Seamus said as they climbed into the car. "Sounds fun."

"I hope I get to use my gun," Eddie said wistfully. "Maybe hit people on the head with it."

"Can I use my gun too?" Seamus asked excitedly. "And bang people on the head too?"

"Why use a weapon when you have your dancing and I have Footloose on my phone?" Eddie said, matter-of-fact. Seamus glared at him as Eddie pulled out and they started driving down the street.

They were on the highway when Seamus looked over at Eddie, frowning.

"Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Did we ever untie Jordan?" Seamus asked. There was silence and Eddie sighed.

"When you're doing this job, Seamus, you learn that something you have to cut loose and forget about things," Eddie said. Seamus giggled and Eddie looked at him, confused.

"Sorry. 'Cut loose'? I thought you were making a pun," Seamus giggled. "Cause cut loose? Jordan being tied up? I thought it was funny." Eddie sighed again, shaking his head.

"You are exceptionally immature," Eddie said sadly.

"Are we going to go back and untie him?" Seamus asked. Eddie craned his neck to look in the rear-view mirror.

"It's a long drive back," he said slowly. "And my favourite coffee shop opens in five minutes, and I was kinda hoping to beat the line…" Seamus sighed.

"We aren't going back, are we?"

"Is Jordan more important than coffee?"

"No, I wouldn't think so."

"Then we aren't going back."


	44. MunchingComics - What If

**Hey Nerdians! So I've never done KKBrotato/MunchingComics, so I thought that this would be a good place to start.**

_**#KyledMoment will rule the world.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>What if?<span>**

**A MunchingComics Fic**

"What if you had magical powers?" Tyler asked, looking over at Kyle and kicking the ball in his direction. "What your powers be?" Kyle pursed his lips, trapping the ball under his foot and looking over at Tyler in confusion.

"Where did that come from?" Kyle asked quizzically, and Tyler shrugged.

"I dunno. Just answer the question," Tyler urged. "I know my ability would be teleportation. So I could go visit Adam and the guys and… and maybe Shelby without having to fly down. Flying sucks." Kyle frowned, noticing his hesitation. He hoped Tyler wasn't going through the stage again where he thought Shelby was too good for him and would sit in his room for days eating ice-cream and watching Game of Thrones.

"Um… I don't know what I'd do," Kyle admitted. "I don't think about this stuff often. Maybe… laser eyes? Or super strength?"

"But they're boring," Tyler said, pouting.

"They are not!" Kyle shot back, kicking the ball hard. "Super strength would be, like, so cool! I would've kicked that ball straight through you! Or, or I could pick up your house and throw it to Shelby's house! Or punch a hole through a wall at McDonalds and grab all the French fries!" Tyler shrugged, kicking it back without much force. It rolled, only making it halfway to Kyle before stopping. Kyle looked at him and Tyler raised an eyebrow. He huffed in annoyance, walking forward and retrieving the ball while Tyler looked on with an easy smile.

"Okay, what if… what if you travelled back in time?" Tyler asked. Kyle sighed, making a face as he returned to his spot and kicked the ball to Tyler.

"I don't really care."

"I think I'd take my iPod back with me, just to screw everyone up," Tyler laughed.

"You're evil," Kyle muttered.

"But I could give it to my dad. He can pretend he made it and make millions before Steve Jobs could make it, and my family would be rich. Very rich."

"What will you tell your dad? I don't think he'd be cool with his future son showing up with a futuristic device," Kyle pointed out. Tyler nodded slowly, stroking an invisible beard.

"I might tell him… that… I was a really nice guy who was already rich, and wanted to give my things away so other people could experience the feeling of swimming in cash and riding to work on a golden unicorn," Tyler decided.

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up. Now, what if you could fly?"

"Hawaii, here I come."

"What if you could see into the future?"

"I'd stop wars, save children, cure cancer and prevent the chick who wrote Twilight from ever picking up a pencil ever again."

"What if you could freeze time?"

"I don't stop this stupid conversation and put a rake in front of you so when time un-freezed, you'd take a step to kick the ball but hit the rake instead and I would laugh hysterically."

"Jerk. Okay… what if you could meet your favourite celebrity?"

"I'd tell Shrek to sex me up. Hard. In the ass."

"You worry me. What if you could make the world's most ultimate sandwich?"

"I would donate it to the starving children in Africa."

"What if I told you Shelby broke up with me and I was total mess inside right now trying not to cry?" Tyler blurted hurriedly. Kyle stopped, his jaw dropping, the ball rolling to a stop at his feet. Tyler blinked quickly, biting his lip, arms hanging limply at his side. Kyle shook his head slowly and then walked forward, enveloping Tyler in the biggest man hug he could manage.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry," Kyle breathed, holding him close while he sniffed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"She's pregnant with another guy's kid, Kyle," Tyler muttered, taking in a shuddery breath. "And she's getting married to him next month and she only just told me and-" Tyler cut himself off, a sudden sob wrenching out of his throat. Tyler buried his head in Kyle's shoulder and cried noisily, and Kyle didn't know what to do so he patted his shoulder awkwardly, unsure how to console his friend. So he Kyle-d the moment.

"If you want, I can cancel Shrek and you can sex my ass instead," Kyle managed. Tyler laughed suddenly through his tears, shoving Kyle in the chest and taking a step back, smiling.

"I hate you so much," Tyler said, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Kyle grinned back at him.

"Hate you too."


	45. NovaHD - Fan Fiction

**Heyo, here's some NovaHD cuteness with a whole heap of Creatures :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fan Fiction<span>**

**A NovaHD Fic**

Out of all the awkward conversations James had shared with Aleks, this was going to be the most awkward.

"Aleks!" James yelled from his office. "Get your ass in here!"

"I'm not moving!" Aleks yelled back, his voice muffled. "I'm comfortable!" James huffed and stood up, pushing his chair back against the wall and walking out of his office, standing in the hallway. Aleks had been walking to his office when he'd stopped and just flopped in the bears, and he'd been there for maybe an hour now.

"You know Chef pisses on those," James said plainly. Aleks mumbled a curse into one of the bears and James realised with delight that he was laying on his stomach, face-first in a bear's ass.

"Aleks is violating the bear!" James screamed. Aleks sat up, his face flushed, right when Eddie came running out with his phone up.

"Aw!" he whined. "You said Aleks was violating the bear!"

"He was," James said. "But then he stopped." Eddie looked disappointed, his phone dropping down.

"God dammit Aleks, just… just violate the bear again so I can take a photo!" Eddie yelled.

"Your conversation is concerning me!" Jordan yelled from his office.

"Is gay sex happening?" Dan yelled from his.

"You all need therapy!" Seamus yelled from down the hall. Eddie giggled and backed into his room and James looked at Aleks triumphantly as he scrambled up, brushing fluff off his shirt.

"Will you come now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate you," Aleks muttered. James smiled and walked into his office, Aleks trudging along behind him. James fell into his chair and kicked off the wall back to his desk and Aleks walked in, closing the door. He stared at the walls and scowled.

"I thought you said you were wiping the dicks off," he said, staring at the chalkboard walls and the multitude of dicks drawn over it. James shrugged.

"I was gonna, but its funny 'cause it makes everyone feel awkward when they walk in," James replied. Aleks nodded like it made perfect sense and then James took a deep breath, trying to put a serious face on.

"I have to ask you something serious."

"I have a girlfriend," Aleks said bluntly, and James sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that, but it is of the gay variety," James said. Aleks pumped his fist and grinned.

"I knew you were gay for Seamus! Eddie owes me twenty bucks," Aleks said happily, turning to leave.

"Jesus Christ Aleks, let me talk for a second!" James snapped. Aleks pouted, turning back to him. "Alright, do you have anything else to get out of your system before I talk?" Aleks nodded.

"Seamus, James loves you!" Aleks yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tell him I love him too!" Seamus yelled back.

"Stop yelling or the neighbours will report us again!" Jordan yelled.

"Stop being gay without me!" Dan whined.

"Having a conversation doesn't need to involve everyone you know!" James yelled.

"Shut up James, no one likes logic!" Eddie yelled. Chef barked and James sighed in frustration.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you this straight out," James muttered. He looked up and stared Aleks straight in the eye. "Can I have your permission to read a gay Fan Fiction about you and me and then upload it?" Aleks' eye twitched and they both listened to Dan whistle.

"Say yes!" Dan yelled. "You can live out your dreams!"

"Daniel! Shut up!" Jordan yelled. Aleks swallowed thickly, looking around the room and putting his hands in his pockets.

"This just got even more awkward because you have dicks drawn all over your walls," Aleks said slowly. James nodded, keeping his eyes on Aleks.

"Yes or no?" James asked.

"Why are you even asking me?" Aleks whined.

"Because Seamus got pissed at me when I read that Jeamus thing so I thought it would be polite to ask first this time!" James yelled.

"I still hate you!" Seamus yelled.

"But Jeamus!" Eddie cried. "It must live!"

"Shut up Eddie!" Seamus yelled.

"You're all fired!" Jordan yelled.

"I… I guess it would be fine," Aleks muttered, shrugging. "You just have to put a link to my channel in the description." James opened his mouth and then stopped, frowning.

"Wait," he said slowly. "You… you're okay with it?" Aleks shrugged again, slowly going red in the face.

"It'll get good views if it's anything like the Jeamus one," he said quietly. "It'd be good for your channel and shit."

"Wait again," James said, holding up his hands. "Are you… _implying_ you want me to read smut?" Aleks went even redder and despite the topic, James was enjoying himself. Aleks was squirming and it was hilarious.

"I… I don't know! Jesus Christ, you don't just ask people if you can read gay crap about them!" Aleks yelled helplessly. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Well I don't know!" James yelled back.

"You say yes!" Dan yelled.

"Shut up Dan!" Aleks and James yelled simultaneously.

"Aw!" Eddie shrieked. "They're already copying each other!"

"At least I don't have a folder of SlyPKC shit on my computer labelled porn!" Aleks yelled to Eddie, and he went silent.

"What the hell Eddie?" Seamus yelled, thumping the wall. There was a frantic sound of clicking from next door and then Eddie yelled again.

"I don't anymore!" he yelled happily.

"I'm adding you to my hated people list!" Seamus yelled.

"You're all still fired!" Jordan yelled.

"I'm free!" Dan yelled sarcastically.

"So can I read it or not?" James snapped desperately.

"I don't care what the hell you do as long as you don't start fapping while you're reading it!" Aleks said angrily. "I couldn't care less!"

'Then why are you still yelling at me?"

"Because I'm pissed off! I was resting comfortably in the bears-"

"Licking its ass!" Eddie chimed in. Aleks thumped the wall and Eddie shut up, giggling.

"-I was resting comfortably in the bears, having a good morning, and then you drag me in here and ask if you can… can read gay stuff?! Why would you even ask my permission if you didn't ask for Seamus? Like, what the hell dude? It's not… it's normal! It's weird!"

"Don't be mean to gay people!" Eddie yelled.

"I'm not!" Aleks yelled, exasperated. "I just… fine! Read the stupid Fan Fiction, link my channel and do all that shit and never talk to me again!" Aleks turned around and walked out, slamming the door shut. James listened to him stomp down the hall and go into his office, slamming his door as well. James let out a sigh of relief and flopped in his chair, and then Seamus and Eddie walked in.

"Did he agree?" Eddie asked.

"Yep," James smiled. He turned to his computer checked the screen, his smile growing wider.

"It just went up," he laughed. "He's gonna be so pissed!"

"Hey, Aleks!" Seamus yelled down the hall. "Check YouTube!" There was silence, and Eddie giggled uncontrollably, jamming his fist in his mouth. There was a loud bang of Aleks knocking something over.

"James!" Aleks shrieked. "You little bitch!" Eddie fell apart laughing and even Seamus laughed, and James grinned as he looked back at his screen again.

"NovaHD: A Dramatic Fan Fiction Reading"


	46. SlyPKC - Keychain of Love

**2 SlyPKC fics in one day? Oh my god, it's a miracle.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keychain of Love<span>**

**A SlyPKC Fic**

"You're an idiot," Seamus sighed.

"But look!" Eddie whined. "It breaks in half so we can both have a piece! It's so adorable!"

"I don't do adorable," Seamus said. "Adorable on guys is usually associated with gay, and that drama was way too much."

"Seamus!" Eddie moaned, drawing out the syllables. He grabbed Seamus' sleeve and tugged on it.

"Isn't it like those stupid friendship necklace things? They're for girls!"

"But this isn't girly!" Eddie said. "It's a little pixel health heart! It's so cool!"

"I'm not going to split a friendship necklace with you."

"It's not a necklace! It's a keychain!"

"It's the same goddamned thing!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"We're acting like five year olds."

"What? Are five year olds 'gay' too!?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Eddie, and you know that."

"Then take it!" Eddie yelled, thrusting the half into his hand. "Put it on your bag right now or I'm going to tell everyone that you had a mullet in high school!"

"I thought we already did the mullet thing."

"I'll show everyone the photo of when you let Ashh put your hair in a braid," Eddie said cheekily. Seamus stopped walking and Eddie had to backpedal.

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"I have no care for your dignity," Eddie said, sticking his nose up. "I'll do it."

"Because I won't put a stupid keychain on my bag?!"

"Yep," Eddie said, smiling sweetly. Seamus glared at him for a moment and then he sighed, slinging his bag off his shoulder into his hand. Eddie squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"You're doing it?"

"Because you're blackmailing me!" Seamus huffed. He clipped the chain onto the zipper and Eddie's smile brightened.

"Yay!" he said. Then he ran forward to James. "Look! I got Seamus to put on the keychain! You owe me five bucks!" James cursed and handed over the bill, and Seamus stood there, jaw dropped.

"You little bitch," he muttered, walking after them. "I swear to god."

* * *

><p>"Remember the keychain?" Eddie said suddenly.<p>

"Minecon twenty-eleven," Seamus said immediately. "You blackmailed me into buying that stupid plastic heart." Eddie nodded, spinning in his chair.

"Do you wanna write on them? And then we can trade them when I go," Eddie said. Seamus snorted and crossed his arms.

"If you're going to go off about that 'owning a piece of each other's heart' bullshit again, I will-"

"It's not that!" Eddie said quickly. He looked down at his feet, kicking his heels into the carpet. "I'm just gonna miss you and shit like that." Seamus pursed his lips, looking out the door.

"Fine," he said begrudgingly. "But we're only writing hi or something." Eddie nodded and grabbed his bag from under his desk, throwing it up on the table and grabbing his pen.

"Go grab your half," Eddie ordered. Seamus rolled his eyes and left Eddie's office, walking to his room. He found his bag jammed behind his table and hauled it up, unclipping the chain and the slightly battered heart. He walked back slowly, rubbing the chain between his fingers. He finally walked back in and Eddie stared at him.

"What took you so long?" he said. "You're right down the god damn hall and it took you five hours to get back here." Seamus blinked and then shrugged.

"I'm taking my time," he said. "I read this thing that said if you move less you'll live longer. Video games are a good lifestyle. I'll probably live until I'm two hundred."

"That's stupid," Eddie said. "How would that even work?"

"I don't know," Seamus huffed. "It was all scientific and I zoned out halfway through. Just write on the stupid thing." Eddie rolled his eyes at him and took the chain from his hands, putting it down next to his.

"I wonder if they still go together," he said. He pressed them hard against each other and the clicked. Eddie held it up with a smile, dangling it from his finger. "This thing is, like, four or three years old and they still go together. That's so cool."

"Hurry up," Seamus sighed. "I have to record." Eddie pouted but grabbed his marker, unlocking the two parts and taking Seamus'. He scrawled something on it quickly and then passed the marker to Seamus, who in turn wrote on Eddie's. They traded pieces and Seamus stared at his.

Hai :3

"You spelt hi wrong," Seamus said bluntly. "This is now tarnished beyond repair."

"Why do I only get a 'Yo'?" Eddie yelled. "Am I only worth 'Yo'? Not some really long love poem?"

"I would've written a poem if I had room," Seamus said sarcastically. "It's totally not a tiny piece of plastic."

"You're no fun," Eddie mumbled. "Be gone from the Eddie Cave at once."

"The Eddie Cave?" Seamus said dubiously.

"Yes, the Eddie Cave. I made it up just then because I am the great and amazing Eddie-man, and I just banished you from the recently created Eddie Cave!" Eddie yelled grandly, throwing his arms up. "Puppy Chef, attack!" Chef barked and leapt up from her burger, waddling over to Seamus and licking his leg furiously. Seamus smiled and bent down, patting her head.

"Good Cheffy," he said. "Don't attack. Good girl."

"I've been betrayed," Eddie said. "Betrayed by my own bitch."

"Are you going to summon Oprah to attack me now?" Seamus asked, still petting Chef.

"I could if I wanted to," Eddie said, folding his arms. "I am capable of many things."

"I'm just going to go now," Seamus said, backing out of the room slowly. Eddie waved and Chef barked again, and Seamus walked back to his room with his little plastic piece of heart tucked safely in his pocket.

* * *

><p>It had become one of those things. An unconscious movement. Whenever Seamus was sitting and had a free hand, he'd fish his keychain out and run his thumb over the top and Eddie's message. He didn't even realise he was doing it until James pointed it out one day.<p>

"What's that?" he asked in confusion. Seamus looked down and frowned.

"Nothing," he replied, stuffing it back in his pocket. James looked at him oddly and resumed playing Battleblock, swearing occasionally. Before he knew it, it was back out in Seamus' hand.

"Dude, seriously. What the hell is it?" James huffed, pausing his game. "Its bright red and distracting as hell." Seamus sighed and held it out, and James leaned closer to peer at it.

"It's the keychain," Seamus said. James stared at him blankly. "Don't you remember it? You lost five bucks or something for it."

"Uh…" James trailed off. "Am I supposed to remember it?"

"It's the stupid heart keychain!" Seamus said in frustration. "The pixel health bar one Eddie bought at Minecon!"

"Oh yeah," James said. "I remember that!" his brow furrowed. "I can't believe I lost that bet. I thought you'd shove him off about it."

"He blackmailed me," Seamus muttered, turning it around between his fingers.

"With what? Nudes?" James snorted.

"Oh, they're already circling the internet," Seamus said dismissively. James rolled his eyes and went back to his game while Seamus stared down at the keychain.

"Why'd you start bringing it around with you?" James asked, pulling a face as he fell into water.

"I started when he left," Seamus said. James nodded and scowled as he managed to run into a cat.

"Dammit!" he yelled, thumping the couch. Then he cast a quick look at Seamus.

"Why didn't you throw it out? It's just a piece of plastic, you could buy a new one that isn't so dirty and crap," James said. Seamus smiled thinly, pushing it back into his pocket again.

"It's not just plastic. We're carrying around little pieces of each other's heart."


	47. ImmortalAnex - A Cry For Help

**So I was very upset for no apparent reason when I wrote this because I had just read some really sad stuff. I needed to vent out with some really dark stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Cry for Help<span>**

**An ImmortalAnex Fic**

_You're just being a teenager._

It's the one line you get sick of very quickly. You get annoyed with stupid catchphrases or abbreviations like 'lol' and 'omg' but that stupid sentence is the excuse for everything from the age of 12 to 18.

Oh, you're not fat, you're just self-conscious. You're just being a teenager.

You aren't depressed, it's just hormones. You're just being a teenager.

People like you, you're just being silly. You're just being a teenager.

You're not thinking about suicide, you're just being dramatic. _You're just being a fricking teenager._

Okay, so are you still just being a teenager when you're standing on the edge of a roof with cars whizzing by beneath you?

Questions like that and more, all flying through Kevin's brain as fast as the cars beneath him. He was maybe ten stories up, the roof of his apartment building. It had been used as multiple things through the years. A star-gazing spot, a patio, a movie room. Now it was abandoned, the railings around the edge rusted away, boxes of people's abandoned items dumped around in hazardous piles. There were two ways up: the fire escape that snaked up the back of the building and a rusted, creaky ladder. The stairwell had originally let up, but that had been blocked off years ago. Now it was Kevin's little safe place that everyone was too scared to come up to.

Apparently, Kevin _wasn't_ fat or depressed or a social outcast, he was just being a teenager.

Apparently, his body _wasn't_ a mess of self-inflicted scars and pain; he was just being a teenager.

Maybe, if all the adults around him stopped falling back on their go-to excuse, they would've noticed. They might've actually noticed that he was alone, scared and hurt. They might've noticed all of his friends had dropped him because Steven had started doing drugs. They might've noticed he was depressed.

They'd told him he was just bored, and they told him to take up a hobby. So Kevin took up painting.

He just didn't mention that the brush was a knife, the paint was his emotion and his body was the canvas.

This little swipe of red, here? Yeah, that's the anger.

This cut over here? That's fear.

This burn? That's depression.

And there's years' worth of more art, if you'd take the minute to have a look.

That was always what had amused him. Years of pain, hate, fear, sadness, loneliness, it could all be seen in a minute and diagnosed as "Just a Teenager". He just wanted someone to notice him. Someone to hear him screaming for help he couldn't find. No one would listen. No one ever did.

Maybe that's what bought him here, to standing on the edge with the stone cold beneath his feet and his arms by his side. A need to get noticed. A need to be heard. Even if all they heard was a splat and all they saw was blood.

_Anything_.

Nothing was ever right when it came to Kevin. His name, his looks, his style, his way of speech. There was always something for someone to attack. Even his choice of friends. It wasn't his fault that Steven had got busted getting high. It wasn't his fault that Eddie had committed suicide last year. It wasn't his fault that Seamus had decided to get drunk and drive his car off a bridge.

None of it was his fault, but it would always get pined on him.

Association could hurt.

Kevin looked up from the ground, the breeze cool on his bare arms. The city lights glittered like gems in the sea of darkness and music was playing loudly down the street. Cars honked a harmonious tune below and the birds nesting on window sills warbled mournfully. The sun was setting, casting brilliant rays of light and long, dancing shadows.

A beautiful painting that Kevin planned on ruining.

It was getting progressively colder, and Kevin would've regretted his singlet if he didn't care. Now you could see all the scars, a gorgeous collection of cuts and blood traced up his arms with care. Years of painstaking hours with a knife, carving out the useless skin and revealing the bright red life beneath. The stains would never come out of the tiles and the scars would never fade. It was permanent, and Kevin loved it.

He held out his arms and closed his eyes, imaging blood-stained wings growing from between his scarred and burnt shoulder blades. Was it even possible for something beautiful to grow on something so gnarled and destroyed? Kevin's toes curled around the edge and he opened his eyes, sending one final glance over the street.

He wouldn't miss it. God, he wouldn't even say goodbye. It wasn't worth the breath. The only thing which had been worth breath was Aleks, and even he had given up on Kevin.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. Aleks. Aleks had been the one person who'd understood, the one person who knew what it was like. He'd worn his scars with pride and done the wrong things right, and he hadn't cared that Kevin was a mess because he was just as bad. Kevin had let himself have a moment where he imagined what it would be like, to have a fairy tale life instead of a nightmare. He'd often joked with Aleks about it, saying Aleks could be his prince. And then Aleks had asked if he was a frog, and Kevin had told him that he wasn't even a frog, more like a toad. And then they'd made out for a while.

Aleks had been his prince with a broken crown and Kevin had been his princess, and they'd been set to run away until Aleks broke Kevin's legs and ran by himself.

Kevin's chest tightened, random tears springing to his eyes. It had been beautiful, and then Aleks had revealed his true intentions. He built Kevin up, a delicate doll made of lies, and then he'd smashed him and left him to pick up the pieces.

He wished Aleks had actually loved him. He wished it wasn't a cruel prank, reality dealing its final blow.

He wished a lot of things, but right now he wished he could fly.

Kevin closed his eyes and his bloody, beautiful wings grew.

Then he fell.


	48. KootsNewz - He's just a bit Tired

**Hello Nerdians! Sorry about my break, I've been dealing with... things. But I don't want to bother you guys with my pointless issues and first world problems! Here's my first KootsNewz fic, a short little fluff I wrote. I'm sorry I went so long without updating anything only to give you something this short, but I've been writing other things such as As Our Kingdom Falls. I recommend you go read it, because I'm putting a lot of effort into it. **

**And also... there may or may not be a file on my computer called Fallen and Broken Rewrite. You never know. (;**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>He's just a bit Tired<span>**

**A KootsNewz Fic**

"We're leaving!" Aleks yelled. "See you tomorrow!" there was the sound of the door slamming as Aleks, James and Seamus departed – the joys of carpooling never ceasing – and Dan leaned back in his chair, stretching. Dex had left early after saying something about a date, Spencer had called in sick and now it was only Dan and Jordan. Speaking of…

"Jordan!" Dan called, pushing himself up out of his chair. Jordan had been tired a lot recently, working himself hard. All Dan knew was that Jordan had been fighting with Monica, so Jordan was coming in early and staying late to try and stay out of the house. The Hub was all up to date, Trapville was seeing out the end of episode one when it came to animation and a lot of videos were getting recorded. But Jordan was exhausted. He would fall asleep standing and his commentary lacked his usual spark. He was tired and trying not to show it but it wasn't going to stop Dan from worrying. James was also expressing concern which was odd enough, and Dan would always say that Jordan was just a bit tired. It was his go to excuse for James, Spencer, Seamus, Aleks, Dex… by now it was the hugest understatement since Dan calling Aleks a major dick.

"Jordan?" Dan said, walking out of his room and down the hall. The usual hum of computers was replaced by silence, the loud inhabitants gone. Dan stood out the front of Jordan's room and peered in through the window, frowning. Jordan had his head on his keyboard, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. He was sound asleep. Dan sighed and pushed open the door carefully, ignoring the small creaking noise it made. Jordan didn't stir and Dan padded over quietly, looking at Jordan for a moment before switching his gaze to the computer. Jordan had opened up a Word document, trying to write a to-do list.

TO DO:

1. Edit Trapville

2. Upload Creature Game Night

3. Get flowers for Monica

4. Buy grocerysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jordan had obviously fallen asleep on the _s_ key, seeing as how there where fifty-four – whoops, fifty-five – pages of the letter s after that. Dan smiled to himself as he carefully moved the mouse out from under Jordan, exiting the document and clicking don't save. Dan shook Jordan's shoulder gently, trying not to laugh at Jordan's face, only just noticing the drool.

"Jordan, wake up," Dan said quietly. "Come on." Jordan didn't wake up, instead starting to snore. Dan giggled and shook Jordan again, a bit harder. "Jooordan." Jordan's eye twitched but he still stayed asleep and Dan sighed, pulling his hand away. Dan looked around the room and saw Jordan's jacket on his shelf and he grabbed it quickly, turning back to Jordan. Dan studied his face for a few more seconds, smiling. Despite the small lake of drool flooding the keyboard, Jordan looked almost cute in his peaceful state. Dan gently rested the jacket over Jordan's shoulders, covering him like a blanket. Dan nodded to himself and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly. Dan looked at Jordan through the window and then walked back down the hall to his office to edit.

Of course, Dan missed Jordan cracking one eye open and touching the jacket, a small smile growing on his face.


	49. Skylox - The Stars have Scars (R U OK?)

**R U OK?**

**Hello Nerdians, and happy R U OK Day! Here in Australia it's currently September 11th, the day where we all ask if you're alright. It's an amazing group helping to try and prevent suicide, and I hope you all go around and ask someone if they're alright. It can save lives :)**

**And also for the sake of respect, I might not talk too much about 9/11 and simply acknowledge it. If it would make you uncomfortable, tell me in a review or PM and I won't talk about it tomorrow. It's up to you guys and I don't want to upset anyone, alright?**

**Also expect the big Chapter 50! I've decided it will be a song-fic to A Love Like War, a wonderful song by All Time Low and Vic Fuentes of Pierce the Veil. It's my current obsession and I have a feeling that it would be a good song for what I'm writing. I hope you guys feel the hype!**

****So yeah, with that out of the way... here we have a special Skylox R U OK day chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong><span>The stars have Scars<span>**

**A Skylox Fic for R U OK day**

Adam sat by Ty, rubbing his fingers over the scars up his arms gently. Ty shivered and moved closer to Adam, dipping his head.

"I'm scared," Ty mumbled. "Everyone's going to see them."

"You'll be fine," Adam soothed, kissing his cheek. "You're beautiful and the scars are, like, a representation of what you've survived."

"Everyone's going to think I'm a freak," Ty sighed.

"You're gay," Adam pointed out. "Apparently it doesn't get any more freakish then that, according to my neighbour."

"Look, I just want to graduate and get it over and done with," Ty said, rubbing his arm his free hand. Ty's fingers brushed Adam's and Adam smiled. Ty rested his head on Adam's shoulder and one of his hands rose up, fiddling with Ty's long locks.

"Your hair's so pretty," Adam said under his breath, rubbing it between his fingers.

"I was going for manly," Ty replied.

"Nothing about you is manly," Adam said sweetly. Ty huffed and Adam laughed, pulling him into a hug and putting his chin on Ty's head. He loved the age gap between them, because it meant Adam was taller. And being taller meant he got to kiss Ty a lot more. Ty's shoulders were shaking and Adam felt wet drops fall on his shirt, Ty's grip on his collar tightening.

"Ty," Adam said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"No," Ty whispered, pressing his head harder against Adam's chest like he was trying to bury inside his shirt and hide.

"It's gonna be fine, dude," Adam said, stroking his head gently. "I promise. I'm here and I'll be cheering you on."

"They're all going to hate me and I'm going to be the laughing stock all over again," Ty said. "I should've just _died_."

Adam was shocked. He hugged Ty for a second longer before sighing deeply, closing his eyes. He took a step back, grabbing Ty's shoulders hard and holding him in front of him, looking at him sternly.

"Ty, never say that again," Adam said. "You're beautiful, you're perfect, and it doesn't matter if they hate you or laugh at you because I'll always love you. I know, it hurts when people don't like you, but they don't matter. You're a star, Ty. You're _my_ star."

"Stars don't have scars," Ty muttered, pulling away from him and folding his skinny arms over his chest.

"My star does," Adam insisted. "It's just a sign you crashed into some shit on the way down." Ty snorted, averting his gaze.

"That's stupid," Ty said quietly.

"You're stupid," Adam retorted.

"You're stupider," Ty replied.

"You're stupidest," Adam said quickly, smiling.

"I love you," Ty sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Adam.

"I love you too, stupid," Adam said happily. "Now come on. Hurry up and graduate so we can go and celebrate with pizza and be gay together."

"Sure," Ty said, shrugging. He straightened his shirt, touching his wrists hesitantly. Adam smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked, and Ty nodded with a small smile.

"I will be."


	50. CHAPTER FIFTY MILESTONE!

**Oh my god, Chapter Fifty is actually here! OH MY GOD! OH MY FRICKING GOD!  
><strong>

**Hello Nerdians and welcome to one of the biggest milestones I've ever made on this account. Chapter Fifty of Ship-Fic Drabbles, now The Bookcase, and I couldn't of done it without you guys.**

**You guys have gotten us to over TWO HUNDRED and nearly THREE HUNDRED reviews and over 30 000 views! You're the reason behind every chapter and the reason I keep writing.**

**You're the guys who sparked Collision Course by entering that competition months ago. You guys are the reason Collision Course exists, meaning you guys are the reason that I'm getting interviewed by the paper and may be getting Collision Course published. I mean, that's HUGE and I owe it all to you.**

**You guys have been there for fifty insane chapters since I first started this on the 14th of February nearly eight months ago and you've helped me grow and change my style, and each and every one of you have a very special place in my heart.**

**Thank you so much for everything, you giant nerds. I love you all so much.**

**Please enjoy this short. It's in a new style and I put a lot of effort into it. It changed from what I said it would be and it took me this long to finally love it enough to upload, so I hope you guys love it as much as I do :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pollution<span>**

**A DexHD Fic**

**HAPPY FIFTY CHAPTERS NERDIANS!**

My grandmamma would tell fond tales of what the town used to be when I was a wide-eyed child. A far-fetched and foreign time where you didn't need to cover the window in newspaper to block out the glare of the Seven-Eleven across the road and you didn't need to listen to drunks brawling in the streets and you could sleep without dreading distant gunshots.

She told me that the world was polluted and evil, and that one day that pollution would get in my hearts and lungs. Pollution made of greed, lust, cancer and the need for power and big things, and then the world wouldn't apologise for eventually killing me: instead they'd take everything I own and toss me out like nothing. Then I'd start crying and mama would scold Grandmamma and send me to bed with one of the very few chocolate biscuits we had.

But of course that was when I was young, with an innocent universe in my eyes, hope in my heart and an ocean in my dreams, all waiting to be explored.

Before, when Grandmamma remembered my name and would greet me after school with a smile and wouldn't scream because she thought I was an intruder.

Before, when mama was happy and wouldn't cry at the table after bed time over the bills she got in the mail and wouldn't leave in the middle of the night in a dress with a gun in her handbag.

Before, when I had hope and innocence and dreams.

My grandmamma told me pollution would kill my heart, but she didn't mention that the pollution came in the form of a boy named Aleks.

* * *

><p>I was seven when I first met the boy with the stupid face and the smoke in his hair. I was sitting in our tiny front yard dragging a stick through the dirt, drawing while I tried to block out mama's crying in the house. Our little box of a house, a stupid place with a kitchen and a living room melded together, one bathroom and only two bedrooms, all peeling white paint and chipped brick and a leaking roof. The stupid backyard which was all concrete with a broken clothes line and the stupid tiny front yard that was more dirt than grass surrounded by a sharp, rusty metal gate. I wouldn't dare call it home.<p>

"Hey, you," he said. I looked up and saw him at the metal gate, one hand on the heated metal and one hand shading his eyes as he squinted at me. It was scorching hot summer day and he was in long pants and one of these silly long shirts that went to your elbows that couldn't decide if they were long-sleeve or short-sleeve. I sat back and stared at him, confused.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I replied, and he scowled and pushed the gate open, stepping onto the cracked path.

"Your voice is funny," he said.

"Your voice is funny too," I answered.

"My name is Aleks, but with a ks."

"My name is Dex. With an x."

"Don't be a smart alek."

"Do you mean don't be a smart Aleks?"

"You're fun. Can I play with you?"

"Okay. I'm drawing."

"That's no fun. Come with me, we can go to the park."

"I'm not allowed to go down to the park. Mama said."

"She doesn't have to know. Let's go."

"Okay," I said, and that was the end of our first conversation. We walked in silence, me in shorts and a singlet and him in his stupid long clothes. My knees were scraped from playing outside and I had sunburn on my cheeks but he was pale like a ghost. He was seven and I was seven. I went to school and he didn't. These were minimal differences but it made it exciting to our young minds. We walked down the street until we got to the damaged park on the corner. It had rusty monkey bars, a creaky swing set that was tied up with ropes instead of chains, a sharp slide and a seesaw.

"What do we play on first?" I asked, and Aleks with a ks shrugged.

"Anything you want to play on. Just don't hold onto the edges when you go down the slide, it cuts open your hands and it could get infected," Aleks said. Then he ran over to the monkey bars and jumped up, swinging on the first bar. I watched him for a minute and walked over to the swings, and climbed up with some difficulty. Eventually Aleks wandered over and sat in the second swing, and we tried to beat each other on how high we could go and talked about ourselves and our families until it was getting dark and I had to run back home, promising to meet Aleks tomorrow. He was fun, and that was a change from drawing in dirt.

* * *

><p>All three of us sat around the tiny table eating canned spaghetti. Mine wasn't very hot but I didn't complain.<p>

"So what did you do today?" Mama asked, thinking I'd sat in the yard all day.

"I met a boy my age from the next street," I said. "His name is Aleks but with a ks and he's from Russia, and he has a funny voice. He smells like smoke because his dad smokes a lot, and he's adopted. He's weird and he knows a lot of words."

"Terrorist," Grandmamma muttered. "Stupid Russians."

"Oh really?" mama said, choosing to humour me. After shooting a glare at grandmamma. "He sounds like fun. Did he sit with you in the yard?" I nodded and chewed on my food. Aleks had told me not to tell mama I'd run down the street to the park in case I got in trouble.

"What are these words he knows?" mama asked, twisting her fork around some of her spaghetti and spooning it into her mouth. I paused as I thought and then I smiled.

"Fuck," I said brightly, and grandmamma cried out in shock and mama spit out her food. I frowned as mama wiped her mouth quickly and gave me a stern look.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Dexter, that's a very bad word. Don't say that, okay?" she said, taking a deep breath. "Maybe don't play with Aleks tomorrow."

"But he's fun and all I do is sit in the yard!" I whined.

"Dexter," she said sharply. I huffed and looked down at my foot, pushing it around moodily.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Bed time is at eight, don't forget," mama said, and then she stood up and went to leaky sink and rinsed off her plate and disappeared into the bedroom she shared with grandmamma do whatever she did.

* * *

><p>Years passed and I become inseparable from Aleks. We would always be laughing and making up stupid games and silly skits between the two of us, using our over-active imaginations to come up with rude jokes. We occasionally shop-lifted from the store on the corner of Aleks' street, taking chocolate and chips and going and sitting on the swings at the park and eating and talking until it got dark. Mama gave up caring and grandmamma continued to forget who I was until <em>I<em> wasn't even sure who I was. I had gone from innocent and hopeful to world-weary and cruel in the space of a year from Aleks' influence. I gave up on the world and resigned to stealing and depending on Aleks.

Mama was taking even longer to come home of a night and grandmamma wouldn't move from her rocking chair, just staring into space, and then Aleks started bringing cigarettes to our meetings and the first night I went home with smoke in my hair and on my breath mama grabbed my arm and slapped me across the face and screamed at me. I got sent to bed early and a week later mama came home pale and shaking, and then she told me she had done terrible things to try and support our ruined family and then she told me she was pregnant and disappeared into her room, and I cried horribly because I thought it was my fault.

Aleks became my shield from the world. We hid behind our cloud of smoke and stole more often, upping it to taking from other stores instead of the corner store, and then when I got invited to a party from a kid at my school Aleks made me go. Aleks prompted me endlessly until I caved have a drink, and the night passed in a blur until I woke up being sick in the gutter with Aleks nowhere to be seen and the cops swarming the house. He had abandoned me when it got rough, leaving me alone and confused at a party he made me go to sick off what he'd made me drink. The police escorted me home and mum screamed at me with one hand on her growing stomach while grandmamma cried and I tried to ignore the stale smell on my skin and the scent of alcohol on my breath, and I wanted to blame everything on Aleks but then I realised it was my fault.

_I_ had been weak enough to go. _I_ had been weak enough to drink after Aleks pressured me. I was a mess because I had given in so easily to Aleks, and the very next day I went crawling back to that stupid park and sat on the stupid swing and when stupid Aleks came I took one look at his stupid face and I had _already_ forgiven him.

Aleks had polluted my heart and my eyes he couldn't do anything wrong. My ocean of dreams had been drained dry and the universe of innocence had crumbled and my heart full of hope had been shattered, and it was all Aleks' fault but I blamed it on myself.

Aleks was the wrong crowd and I'd gladly and freely gone with him from the first day I met him, and he'd ruined my life.

But his pollution was smoke in my eyes so I couldn't see what he was doing and slowly seeping into my heart, and I gave up on myself faster than I'd given up on the world.

Now I wish I was like grandmamma so I could forget everything I was and everything I'd done.


	51. ZeRoyalChaos - Periodic Table

**Hello Nerdians! **

**Welcome to some ZeRoyalChaos! This is the first time I've written it in this collection but expect more of it, because I LOVED writing it. This actually came from a prompt from my friendo, so thank her in a review for this. Here's the prompt:**

**ZeRoyalChaos - High School au**

**Jock!Chilled and Nerd!Ze haven't properly met before but Ze has a mega crush on Chilled but as far as he knows, Chilled is straight.**

**So yay! Enjoy! TRY AND SPOT THE BLATANT EASTER EGG!**

**P.S You're a gay loser but I love you. Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Periodic Table <span>**

**A ZeRoyalChaos Fic**

"Today," Ze repeated for the millionth time, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd been trying to hype himself up for the past ten minutes to no avail, because the hugeness of what he was planning was making him feel sick.

Today was the day Ze planned to confess to Chilled.

Chilled's real name was Anthony, but everyone in his "Group of Awesome Jocks out of Your League, Bitch!" had weird nicknames. Max called himself Gassy for no apparent reason. John called himself Smarty (When honestly he wasn't smart at all. Ze saw his scores, and _Jesus_ was he bad) and "The Other Anthony That Wasn't as Cool as Chilled" (as Ze had secretly dubbed him) called himself Galm. In fact, the only reason Ze called himself Ze was because he wanted to be like Chilled. Ze was actually his gamer tag on Xbox.

Chilled was the most popular guy in school with an army of "Cool Kid" followers (such as Smarty, Galm and Gassy), a cult of fangirls, millions of rumours surrounding him and captaincy of the football team. In other words, he was way, way, _waaaay_ out of Ze's league. Ze was one of the quiet nerds with no friends who stayed in the library playing games and using study hall to actually study, yet here he was, planning on telling Chilled – the ruler of the school – he had a stupid crush on him.

Chilled and Ze had never actually spoken, but Ze would often catch himself staring at him from across the cafeteria or in gym, because when Chilled had his shirt off the angel choirs sung. Ze always looked down when they passed each other, but when Chilled's shoulder brushed against Ze's –s something which actually happened a lot - he would shiver. Ze would sometimes look up and see Chilled looking at him with a small smile, but instead of looking away quickly like Ze did he would wave and Ze would wave back. Their relationship consisted of awkward waves, hand brushing, averted gazes and stupid smiles. Not exactly a relationship but every part of Ze's little Chilled Fangirl heart warmed up when it happened. It had recently upped to Chilled saying hi when they passed, accompanied with their usual hand-touch, and Ze would grin like an idiot. Next phase would hopefully be an actual conversation.

But this would ruin it all. No doubt Chilled would laugh in his face and mock him. Probably get all the Cool Kids to laugh with him. Maybe call him a gay faggot. Possibly shove him. Ruin the tiny reputation Ze had around the school. No one would ask to be tutored anymore, Ze wouldn't be able to buy a new computer for the summer, his father would disown him and his mother wouldn't cook his favourite chicken for dinner anymore. Tragic, really.

Ze's fate - no, his _life_, the future of chicken dinners and computers and having a father, were all resting on him going up to the most popular boy in school and declaring his gayness in a grand romantic gesture.

The lump in his throat told him things were going to go horribly.

"Steven!" his mother yelled. "Hurry up! You'll be late for the bus!"

"Coming mum!" Ze yelled. He wanted to add something like "would you still cook me chicken if I'm gay?" but decided against it. Ze grabbed his bag off the end of his bed and shot himself on final look in the mirror.

"Today," he sighed, and then he trudged out of his room and down the stairs. He peered into the laundry and gave his mum a half-hearted wave and she told him to have a good day, and Ze sighed again and then he tip-toed past the office in order not to disturb his dad and then bolted out the front door to try and get the bus. Ze was sure the bus driver hated him, because nearly every day of the year (so far) he had nearly left Ze behind. Ze just managed to catch it. He could've sworn the driver sighed when Ze showed him his bus pass. Ze found a free seat and tried to arrange his thoughts.

"He's probably straight," he murmured under his breath, chewing on his fingernails nervously. "I'm going to make a fool of myself. I'll be labelled as that gay kid. I've never even spoken to him before; I'm going to look so weird just walking up to him. Oh god, what am I doing?!"

"Are you aware you're talking to yourself?" someone whispered. Ze nearly had a heart attack and jumped, looking up quickly. There were two girls sitting in front of him, turning around in their seats and looking at him oddly. One of them had startling red hair and the other had glasses.

"Sorry," Ze mumbled.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Glasses laughed. "It's not like you were doing anything wrong. I just wanted to point it out."

"He might be mental," Red Hair said. "Maybe it's normal."

"Sydney!" Glasses snapped, slapping Red Hair on the arm.

"What?" Red Hair muttered. "It could be true."

"Ignore her," Glasses sighed. "She's a Grade A bitch."

"Have been since primary," Red Hair said proudly, puffing out her chest and grinning.

"We'll leave you alone now," Glasses said with a wink. "Syd is probably going to rant about how many people have called her a bitch or something. She thinks of them as achievements."

"That Max guy called me a bitch once," Red Hair said happily. "I called him a man whore."

"Bye," Glasses said. She grabbed Red Hair's hand and looked around suspiciously, and then she slowly slid down in the seat and dragged Glasses with her. Ze frowned in confusion and leaned forward, looking over the edge and finding himself face to face with Glasses.

'God dammit!" Glasses said. "You weren't meant to look! We're trying to be mysterious!" Red Hair giggled and Ze's frown deepened.

"Sorry. I'll just… bye," he finished lamely, leaning back in his seat. Glasses and Red Hair exploded with laughter and sat back up, chattering aimlessly about coffee and Canada. Ze looked out the window and saw the school coming up and his stomach tightened.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>Some stars had aligned at the beginning of the school year, and Ze found himself in the same science class as Chilled. And as if some cliché fairy godmother had floated by and farted on Ze, the teacher decided that today was the day to pair up students to go to the computers and research the periodic table and bam - Ze was paired with Chilled. It made him feel sick but he soldiered on, pulling up a small smile while trying to not vomit in his mouth as Chilled turned in his seat, scanning the back of the room looking for his work buddy. He brightened when he spotted Ze and waved, and Ze waved weakly back. Then everyone was marched down to the library to work, and Ze found himself squeezed in a small seat with his shoulder against Chilled's because these spaces weren't meant for two and he'd never been so happy but sick at the same time.<p>

Ze had no idea how to tell him, and giving him a piece of paper with 'do you like me? Tick the box for yes or no' seemed a bit primary school. So Ze decided to nerd it out, and when Chilled wasn't looking – instead leaned to the left to chat with Gassy – Ze changed the periodic table.

"Ready to work?" Ze asked shakily, and Chilled leaned back and looked at him with an easy smile.

"Sure," he said. "So what were the questions?"

"Here are some,' Ze said nervously, licking his lips and looking down at the worksheet, repeating 'do it for the chicken' over and over in his head. "Find the elements which make up H20 and draw the compound."

"Right," Chilled said, and he looked up at the computer. He scanned the table for a moment, and his face changed from easy to confused to squinting.

"Um…" he trailed off.

"Anything wrong?" Ze asked innocently.

"Are you pulling a prank?" Chilled asked doubtfully. "Because H has been replaced with 'I love' and O has been replaced with 'You'. That's…"

"It's only a prank if you want it to be a prank," Ze said softly, and then Chilled seemed to realise what he meant.

"Oh. Oh… um…" Chilled looked doubtful, and then he brightened. "Give me a sec. I'm not that smart." He turned the monitor towards himself and clicked around frantically, and then turned it back with a proud look on his face.

"Find the elements which make up methane," he urged, and Ze looked at the screen fearful, expecting a rude message or for Chilled to smack his face into the screen. Ze choked suddenly, his heart swelling, and Chilled touched his arm.

"Did I mess it up? Because I-"

"No," Ze said. "It's right."

Chilled grinned, and Ze smiled brightly, because C was replaced with 'me' and H was replaced with 'too.'


	52. UberSCMAnexHD - Affair

**A double update?**

***gasps***

***Screaming in the distance***

**Here's a sort-of song fic done to A Love Like War by All Time Low and Vic Fuentes. I'm only using a few lyrics but still, copyright goes to Hopeless Records and All Time Low, blah blah blah butts blah blah.**

**Most of it is synced to the lyrics but some of it isn't, so you don't need to listen to the song while reading :) **

**This is based on MY INTERPRETATION of the song, so please don't hate me.**

**I'm sorry I can't write kissy scenes. I tried and failed miserably, pretend this Kurumaka-level work.**

**Love you all, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Affair<span>**

**An ImmortalAnex/NovaHD/SCMAnex Fic**

_"Make a wish on our sorry little hearts, have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark. Fingernails on the skin like the teeth of a shark; I'm intoxicated by the lie."_

Kevin and Aleks were living a lie.

Kevin was dating Steven and Aleks was dating James, and they were both happy and fulfilled but still they found themselves here, lips pressed together and pushed against the wall of Aleks' office. Aleks had scratches down his back and Kevin's lip was bleeding with the metallic taste ignored by desperate kisses as they continued to have their affair right under everyone's nose.

Aleks had been nonchalant when they finalized their plans to make Kevin a Creature, but they had traded looks and little smiles, standing close to each other. James had noticed but passed to off as excitement the long-time friends would be working together, and dismissed the way their hugs would linger. But the longer it went on the risker it got, and the more James doubted his happy relationship was as happy as he thought.

James was in denial that his boyfriend of two years could be unhappy with their relationship and seeing one of his good friends behind his back.

Steven was concerned that his Skype calls with his boyfriend were happening less and lacked their usual love; terrified long distance wouldn't work out.

Aleks opened his eyes and stared took in Kevin's beautiful face as Kevin broke away and kissed his neck, gentle now, not as violent. His heart was still beating fast and his face burned as Kevin looked at him, his eyes bright and his face flushed.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Kevin breathed. Aleks giggled and cupped Kevin's chin in his hands, kissing him lightly.

They had been doing this since Kevin had started visiting the office, and with Christmas nearing they wondered what they were going to do. One night they had laid together on Kevin's bed, kissing softly and running their fingers through the others hair and giggling as they traded sweet nothings, guilt weighing on their shoulders.

"What will we do when they find out?" Aleks whispered. He didn't say _if_ they found out. They both knew they would find eventually, a saddening realisation in both their hearts as they continued to kiss. "Are you going to lie? Are you going to run away?"

"Of course not," Kevin murmured. "I love you." Kevin felt a pang in his heart as he said it and Aleks went red. Kevin was only meant to say that to Steven and Aleks was only supposed to hear that from James. It was so wrong yet so right, and it was going to be their undoing.

"So you won't leave me to take the shit when they find out?" Aleks asked.

"No," Kevin said determinedly, kissing Aleks' forehead. "We go together or we don't go down at all." Aleks chuckled.

"You're quoting songs again, aren't you?" Aleks teased. Kevin smiled playfully, threading his fingers through Aleks' and holding him close.

"Maybe."

James nearly found out once. Aleks and Kevin were in his office again and their only saving grace was that they were up against the door. So when James tried to push it open and yell at Aleks that they would be late for their stream it wouldn't budge, and it gave Kevin a heart attack.

"Aleks!" James yelled. "Open the damn door!" Kevin practically flew to the computer and turned the monitor back on and Aleks straightened his shirt, pulling a scowl on his face and yanking open the door.

"What?" Aleks snapped, folding his arms as he usually would.

"What are you doing?" James asked suspiciously, trying to peer over Aleks' shoulder. Aleks blanched and turned, looking at Kevin before relaxing, seeing him staring back with his hand on the mouse.

"Trying to record case openings," Aleks said easily, turning back to face James. "Don't try and barge in when it says do not disturb, Jesus! Do you know how much I'll have to edit now?" James looked confused, glaring at Kevin for a moment.

"But you were being quiet," he insisted. "You're never quiet when you record that crap."

"Because we've won jackshit and there's been nothing to get excited about," Aleks sighed. "Can you not be all freaked out about it?" James softened and kissed Aleks on the cheek with a small smile.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I just… it's nothing. I'm heading home at seven tonight. Will you come back with me? We could go get something to eat. I feel like I barely see you anymore." Aleks' cheeks burned with a mixture of affection and shame as he gingerly touched his cheek.

"Sure," Aleks mumbled. "Come get me when you want to leave." James nodded and turned to walk back down the hall but paused, looking over at Aleks with a troubled look in his eyes.

"I love you, Aleks. You know that, right?" James said.

"I know," Aleks said. "I love you too." James' smile widened slightly and he left, and Aleks closed the door and gently and leaned against it, sliding down it slowly. He rested his head on his knees and let out a shuddery breath.

"That was close," Kevin said, clicking on a new box.

"This is getting dangerous," Aleks sighed. "We're getting him caught up in our little lie and it's going to hurt even more when he finds out."

"We'll be fine," Kevin said with a shrug, spinning the chair to face him.

"No we won't," Aleks snapped. "I'm running away from the guy I fell in love with to be with you, and I'm still in love with him. But now I love you too and… it's too much. We went to all this trouble and it just won't work."

"I've given up telling you that you're wrong and this will work," Kevin sighed, "But know I'm mentally screaming at you." Aleks scowled and looked away, wrapping his fingers together. He didn't know if he preferred the warmth on his cheek that James created or the tingling on his lips Kevin caused: it was too much, and it wasn't fair he could have both.

Aleks got reckless with their relationship. He spent less and less time with James and lingered around Kevin more, suggesting more than James had thought. Days turned to weeks to month and James remained painfully suspicious but desperate not the ruin the remains of what he had. So he took it out on Kevin, knowing deep down what was happening but too afraid to say it.

"God dammit, you idiot!" James snapped, pushing Kevin savagely and bending down. "You're doing it wrong!"

"Jesus James, I'm trying, okay?" Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Try harder," James said flatly, glaring at him as he plugged cables into their correct slots.

"Can you both not?" Aleks said angrily.

"I can't help that he's a fricking idiot who can't plug the right shit in!" James yelled.

"I said that I was sorry!" Kevin said, his voice clipped as he tried not to snap. "I'm not perfect!"

"No you damn well aren't," James barked.

"What's going on in here?" Seamus asked as he wandered into the stream room. "It sounds like a war zone. Screaming and fighting. Just like that war I was in that one time."

"Kevin and James are being idiots," Aleks growled.

"He started it," Kevin muttered, folding his arms.

"I think you started it when you came to the office," James retorted. Kevin tensed and Aleks' jaw dropped.

"Wow, James," Seamus said in shock. "That's crossing the line a bit isn't it?"

"I don't even know where the line is anymore," James snarled, standing up and storming out of the room. Kevin looked over at Aleks in confusion and Aleks bit his lip, looking down.

"Okay," Seamus sighed. "I'm going to go pour myself some Baileys and hide in my office. That's enough shit for one morning."

"It's nine in the morning," Kevin. "Isn't it a bit early for drinking?" Seamus put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Kevin, when you get to my age you'll learn it's never too early for alcohol when you're working with five year olds," Seamus said wisely. He patted Kevin's shoulder and then walked out of the room, and Aleks left too after a minute of staring at the ground.

A week later Kevin was checking his Skype and slowly deleting messages from a desperate Steven demanding to know why he wasn't online and why they hadn't talked in three months. Kevin just continued to delete them until the guilt became too much.

Another week passed and James and Aleks had their biggest fight ever. James demanded to know why Aleks was never home. Aleks lied. James slapped him. Aleks stayed at the office for three days until James finally begged him to come home, and then Aleks slept on the couch and James lied awake in bed staring at the roof thinking about what he'd done to make Aleks hate him so much while Aleks regretted it all.

Four days slowly went by and Aleks told Kevin he was exhausted and didn't want to do it anymore, and Kevin told him it was too late to back out. Aleks cried and Kevin couldn't console him.

Three days dragged on and Aleks tried to show more affection to James, but James pushed him away and didn't come out of the office.

Two more days and Kevin and Aleks screamed at each other for hours, and a lamp broke and Skype rang endlessly as Steven panicked, fearing something had happened to Kevin. They only made up when Aleks appeared on his doorstep at one am.

Finally, almost to their relief, it happened.

Aleks kissed Kevin and Kevin kissed Aleks and their hands traced up and down and they made the most of the time they had left, knowing deep down the end of their affair was coming.

They were both relived but scared.

Aleks heard James outside the door and let his last kiss linger, and then the door banged open and James was screaming, and by now Kevin was on the floor while James punched him, screaming and crying and now Seamus was trying to pull James off of Kevin and Jordan was helping him up.

Aleks and Kevin's eyes locked, and they smiled as the guilt crushed their shoulders and it all finally fell apart.

_"Is this the end of us? Or just the means to start again?"_


	53. SlyPKC - Remember Me?

**Heeeey Nerdians!**

**So, quick little thingy: I started a writing blog on Tumblr called Nerd Writes, and I'm going to be posting shorts (some from here and some new ones) and I'll be taking requests and talking about life and (Hopefully) funny stuff. There's a link in my bio if you wanna pop over and follow if you're on Tumblr! **

**So yeah, this is yet ANOTHER SlyPKC Fic (YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH) and this is based on a comic by the wonderful Stypls. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remember me?<span>**

**A SlyPKC Fic**

It was going to be one of _those_ mornings, and Seamus knew it from the second he opened his eyes.

One of those mornings where he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, falls onto the wrong side of the floor, stumbles out into the wrong side of the hallway and remembers his best friend is in the wrong side of the fucking _country_.

Basically, it was a bad morning.

Eddie was never far from the edge of Seamus' thoughts, constantly giggling in his head and distracting him. It was annoying and it made his heart ache. He'd been gone since July and Seamus still hadn't gotten over it, and he'd forgotten the last time his smile was sincere. He wished he'd said goodbye more. He wished he'd hugged him a bit harder. Seamus wished he hadn't joked it off in his usual flat voice and he wished he hadn't hidden his emotion on that day. He hadn't cried since high school and tricked himself into thinking he shouldn't break his record.

"Come on," Seamus groaned, flicking his finger against the coffee maker and then regretting it. Now, in addition to his heart and his head, his finger hurt. He'd been up for five minutes and it was already going just peachy. The stupid machine wasn't making his coffee, and at this point he was seriously considering curling up on the floor and going back to sleep. He was still in the clothes he slept in – which most definitely weren't the clothes he wore yesterday – and the tiled floor was looking pretty comfortable.

Finally, finally, the coffee machine made its stupid happy noise and the hot liquid poured out into his mug.

"Thank Jesus," Seamus sighed, pulling the mug free and patting the machine fondly. He walked into the living room and sank into the couch. He lifted the mug to his lips and was about to take a sip when he heard a painfully familiar knock at the door tap out a tune.

"You're kidding me!" Seamus snapped. He slammed his mug down onto the table by his couch and heaved himself up, shuffling over to the door. He slid the deadbolt and clicked the final lock, swinging the door open angrily.

"Yes?" he said, and then he choked. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened, and he was tempted to reach out and make sure he was real. Eddie was supposed to be in Florida. He wasn't supposed to be standing on his doorstep. Eddie… they'd said goodbye months ago and it couldn't be real. He wasn't real because Seamus _never_ had this much good luck.

"Hey, Sea," Eddie said with a nervous giggle. "Remember me?" Eddie held out one hand and Seamus stared at it, touching his fingers lightly. They were warm. He was real. Eddie was… Eddie was standing in front of him. Eddie. _Eddie_. Seamus didn't speak and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Eddie tightly and burying his head in his shoulder, shaking as Eddie tilted his head to rest on top of Seamus'. Seamus made a weird noise in the back of his throat and realised he was crying, so he squeezed Eddie harder and sobbed freely, taking in Eddie's warmth and his familiar smell and the wall Eddie's shoulders were shaking as he hugged him back.

"I missed you too."


	54. ImmortalFox - It's going to be Okay

**Hey Nerdians! Welcome to some lovely, depressing ImmortalFox!**

**Hopefully I've gotten my pathetic happy one-shots out of the way and we can get back into hard-core feels and sadness!**

**I'm not going to apologise for not uploading this time. I say sorry a lot and it makes me feel really guilty, and it honestly hasn't been good for my mental health. But that doesn't matter! What matters is keeping you guys happy, and we're all a little insane at heart.**

**I was interviewed by a newspaper on Wednesday about Collision Course. It went well and the article could be out as soon as next week! How cool is that? I'll have to show you guys, seeing as you're the ones who made it happen.**

**For those of you who have Tumblr, don't forget to follow me writing blog. I post one-shots on there and I might put stuff on there that doesn't come here. I might even be writing an original story, so that's something to look forward to. The link to the blog is in my bio, so go take a peek if you get the chance!**

**With my somewhat joyful chatter out of the way, please enjoy this horribly sad and death-filled one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's going to be Okay<span>**

**An ImmortalFox Fic**

All around him, Eddie heard voices.

Voices weighted down with pain, guilt and resignation.

The tone of people who've killed their best friends before anything else could.

It had been an accident. A complete accident, like everything before, like every fucking mistake they'd ever made.

An accident, when James was surrounded by undead monsters clawing at his skin. An accident when he pulled his bloody and torn arm up and jammed his gun in his mouth. An accident when his head exploded.

An accident when Dex tipped back off the balcony with his arms out.

An accident when Jordan pressed the gun against Nick's sweaty temple.

An accident when Eddie tried to loot the zombie he thought was dead.

So many mistakes they called accidents because they couldn't deal with the pain of knowing it was avoidable.

His throat was tight and it felt like a massive rock was pressing down on his chest, ice swimming through his veins and icicles hanging off his heart. His eyes burned. His mouth was dry. Blood pounded through his aching head and all he wanted to do was close his eyes, but it felt like his eyes were being held open.

"What do we do?" Aleks said finally. His voice was scratchy and his face streaked, and he kept glancing over at Eddie. Eddie, who had lost his voice and couldn't manage a single syllable.

"The infection is already in him," Jordan sighed, his voice resigned. "We only have a few minutes left. He's slipping." Aleks turned and looked at Eddie, a hand pressed over his mouth, his face shining as he twisted through the light shining from the lamp. Aleks slowly took in Eddie's diseased body, whimpering. The skin on his shoulder was pale and burnt, tinted purple from bruises. His veins were bright red and the bite mark was green, the skin peeling and scabbed. In the space of three hours since the… the accident, Eddie's skin had lost its colour and his face was gaunt. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, his bones seemed to be pressed against his skin and his hands were hooked, scratching at the blood-stained mattress slowly.

Kevin had tried to cauterise the wound and burn out the infection. Aleks and Jordan had held Eddie down while he screamed and sobbed, his back arching as he shook and fought against their grip. Eddie had passed out from the pain and Kevin had cleaned the burnt wound. Aleks had waited beside Eddie patiently, praying to any God he could name, the sick feeling rising in his stomach as the bite turned green and purple.

It was too late the second the zombie latched onto shoulder.

"What do we do?" Aleks repeated, softer this time.

"There's nothing to do," Jordan whispered. Aleks swallowed thickly, the saliva in the back of his throat choking him. Aleks walked over to the mattress and kneeled down beside it, pressing his knees into the dirty carpet.

"Eddie, dude," Aleks said quietly. "Can you hear me?" Eddie managed a small moan and Aleks sniffled, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Eddie, we need to do it. I… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't save you. I'm so fucking sorry," Aleks said, his voice shaking. Eddie tilted his head slightly, his pained eyes staring up at Aleks.

"We don't want to put him through any more pain," Jordan said. "Aleks. It's time." Aleks flicked his gaze over to Jordan, his eyes burning from tears. Aleks was about to stand when Eddie spoke.

"I'm scared," he whispered weakly, his ruined voice barely able to form the words. His beautiful voice, which used to sing and laugh and chatter endlessly.

"It's going to be okay," Aleks said, and he reached forward and grabbed Eddie's hand and squeezed it tightly. His hand was freezing, his fingers twitching and his dirty nails scraping at Aleks' hand gently. Jordan walked over to the windowsill and picked up the gun with a sigh, and Aleks' grip tightened. Eddie's eyes widened and his stare bore into Aleks' soul, fear and pain dancing through his dulled eyes. Jordan walked over briskly and Aleks didn't look away from Eddie.

"It's going to be okay," Aleks  
>repeated, his voice cracking. "It's going to be okay, I promise. It's going to be okay." Tears fell down his face swiftly and he hiccupped, his hands shaking but not leaving Eddie's.<p>

"I'm sorry Eddie," Jordan said softly, pressing the metal against Eddie's head.

"It's okay," Aleks sobbed. "It's okay, it's okay, I promise it okay, it's all going to be okay." Eddie closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he smiled.

_Bang_.

Silence.

A small sob.

It's okay, It's okay, we're okay. It's all okay, it's okay."


	55. Merome - I'm Home

**Hello Nerdians!**

**= IMPORTANT UPDATE BELOW REGARDING UPDATES =**

**I've finally found my groove again, and I've got back into the writing grind. Of course, my horrible timing means that I got my inspiration back RIGHT as most of my yearly Exams start. I've completed maybe half them, but until I've finished The Bookcase is going to be fairing worse. I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything as of late, it's just... yeah. Family related junk you don't need to know about, exams, school... all that jazz. **

**= NOT AS IMPORTANT BUT STILL IMPORTANT THINGS BELOW =**

**ANYWAYS. This is a Merome thing for Collision Course, so it's in that au. It's basically one giant spoiler, so if you haven't read Collision Course and you're thinking about reading it, go read that first and THEN read this. By the way, there's a link to the newspaper article Collision Course got in on my bio. You can see my face. I'm the tall red head with stupid glasses holding a book with two guys kissing on it. Yep. Uh huh. It's so awesome. Read it. Tell me I'm pretty and I'll love you forever~**

**ALSO. Next week - On the sixth of November - it's my gay anniversary! It's marked in my calendar and everything. That's right, those of you who care, the sixth of November marks that day I first created my account! It took me a week to start posting ships, after the horrible Jordan Maron x OC shorts I wrote! **

**What will we do for this fantastic date? Do you wanna do... um... The first thing that pops to my mind is Q & A because it's simple, but you guys might not like it. And you're my most important priority after my school work because I really want to do well. Eh. Drop suggestions if you want to do something special, like a certain story you want to see or genre. Or we could do a thing where you send me a shit-tonne of OCs and I write a huge mosh pit of fun x) Give your opinion. You're a huge part of it.**

**I THINK I'VE RAMBLED ENOUGH. ENJOY SOME FLUFF. SPOILERS FOR COLLISION COURSE. YEP. LOVE YOU ALL. BYE.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm Home<span>**

**A Merome Fic**

Mitch stood out on the front porch, one hand up and poised to knock on the door. Still, he hesitated. It was a simple door, with peeling white paint and a few random stickers stuck to the door knob. The sun was dipping swiftly, a hot breeze blowing through the quiet street. The worn porch seat creaked in the wind, swinging slowly. Mitch shuddered.

He was pretty terrified.

Sydney was singing along loudly (and badly) to one of those Ariana Grande songs inside and Caitlyn would occasionally chime in when she messed up the lyrics, which happened more than you'd think. Preston was yelling at Sydney to shut up, and then his voice noticeably softened when he asked Caitlyn what she wanted from the Chinese place for dinner. Mitch couldn't hear Caitlyn's reply, but then the song switched and Caitlyn squealed as the familiar beat played out. Then Mitch's heart nearly stopped when he heard the voice he'd come so far for.

Jerome.

"Turn it down!" he said. "Preston's trying to order food!"

"But it's Anaconda!" Caitlyn whined.

"My Anaconda don't wanna shut up!" Sydney sulked, and there was a collective sigh as the music dipped considerably.

"Thank you," Preston said, and Mitch pictured Jerome nodding and pulling that stupid little half smile. It made his heart ache picturing it, and it hurt even more that he had to try so hard to remember his face after four years.

There was a door in front of him, and as soon as he knocked his past would come back and punch him in the face.

A month and a bit where his life was turned upside down, where he found and had to give up the boy who made him happy and the three friends who loved him unconditionally. A month and a bit where his father gave up on him and he finally learnt what happened to the mother whose face he forgot. A month and a bit where he hated what he did and caused more pain than ever. A month and a bit where the only thing that made him happy was Jerome.

A month and a bit where his life consisted of bruised knuckles, half smiles, red hair, nerdy TV show references, bad singing and disappointed faces evened out with the most laughing he'd ever done.

All of that was hidden behind that door, and Mitch couldn't decide if it terrified him or if he missed it so bad he would gladly throw away what he'd made for himself in Canada.

He made up his mind when he realised he was already knocking. There was a brief silence inside, and then Mitch heard someone say they'd get it but he didn't know who, the pounding in his ears too loud to distinguish voices.

When the door opened, his vision cleared and four years of sadness faded away and all that Mitch's world was made of in that second was a beautiful face transformed with shock, and then warm lips pressed against his own as tears fell and skinny arms tightened around his shoulders.

He was home.


	56. ZeRoyalChaos - No Homo

**Hello again, Nerdians. *Distant screaming because it's a double update***

**Some more fluff. I know you hate it but I'm in a good mood, and ZeRoyalChaos is slowly climbing up my OTP ladder, and this is a special delivery for my stupid friend. Hi, Kevin Bacon. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>No Homo<span>**

**A ZeRoyalChaos Fic**

"This line isn't moving. I swear to god, we haven't moved an inch," Ze complained.

"That's what you get for wanting to be all Hipster-y and come to Starbucks," Chilled joked, nudging his arm.

"Smarty told me they have good cookies, and I just really wanted coffee," Ze sighed mournfully, looking ahead at the unmoving line consisting of ridiculous hairdos, those funny beards and women in 'nerd' glasses and Doctor Who shirts. Then the one, lone teenager with massive headphones on bobbing his head to really loud music Ze could clearly hear made up entirely of incoherent screaming.

"Ze? Earth to Ze," Chilled said loudly in his ear, making him jump.

"What? Sorry," Ze said quickly, tearing his eyes away from the boy. He was pretty sure he was wearing guy liner and had a somewhat naked lady on his shirt. Ze looked up at his companion, and Chilled huffed.

"I made this really smart joke about Ebola and New York but now it's not going to sound smart," he mumbled. "You ruined my joke."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Ze said, and then he giggled. Chilled looked at him, confused, and then his face lit up.

"Oh. _Oh_. It was an Ebola joke… and you didn't catch it. Oh, that's a good one," Chilled laughed, and Ze rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough to get it!" he teased. "Who's ruining jokes now?"

"Shut up," Chilled said. Suddenly the moved, and Ze nearly squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it!" he said. The line moved!"

"Calm your tits," Chilled said, resting a hand on his arm. "It's just a line."

"But it's been, like, eighty-four years since the line last moved!" Ze said, hopping from foot to foot. "These cookies better be as good as Smarty claims they are, because I'm dying from a mixture of starvation and need for coffee." Chilled watched the younger jump about, chattering on about coffee, and he sighed. Ze stopped immediately and elbowed him, frowning.

"Hey. What's up?" Ze asked.

"Nothing," Chilled said lazily, elbowing him back. Ze studied him for a moment and then dropped it, picking up his aimless conversation again. They were in the line for what seemed like ages (In reality, they'd only been in the line for three minutes in total. Ze's just a drama queen) and they finally got their drinks and cookies. Chilled got a smoothie instead of a coffee, which annoyed Ze to no end. They had to navigate through a mosh pit of hipsters where Ze accidently made contact with the freaky teenager with the headphones, which made him extremely uncomfortable, and Chilled rescued him by pulling him into a booth and nearly tripping him over.

"Wow, thanks," Ze said. "Kill me before I get to eat my cookies. What a dick."

"Don't mention it," Chilled said nonchalantly, sliding in across from him.

"Now you're so far away!" Ze whined. "Sit next to me!"

"This is more romantic," Chilled joked, and Ze sighed, sipping from his coffee and then launching into another conversation while Chilled stared at him, his head resting in his hand, smiling. Finally Ze stopped, slamming his coffee down dramatically.

"Okay, seriously! What's wrong? You're staring at me all weird! Do I have something on my face? Are you on your man period?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to decide on something."

"Decide on what?"

"How to tell you I'm hopelessly in love with everything about you," Chilled said, his smile widened, and Ze stiffened, nearly knocking down his coffee.

"Uh," he stuttered, shocked by his seriousness. "No homo?"

"Complete, absolute homo," Chilled said earnestly, his eyes narrowing, and Ze's jaw fell open.

"I… um… I don't know what to say to that," he muttered, folding his hands over and not looking him in the eye. "Usually by now there would've been a punch line, and I'm still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out. Are you being serious? Serious isn't Chilled at all. I'm confused. Slightly scared. Yep. I... uh…"

"You don't have to love me back," Chilled shrugged, straightening up. "I can wait." Ze frowned, and then he started to smile.

"What do you mean, 'I can wait'? Do you expect to me to fall for you?" he said, and Chilled grinned.

"I'm irresistible. It's only a matter of time," he said, and Ze laughed unbelievingly, leaning forward and crossing his arms.

"As if. I so don't-" Chilled cut him off, leaning forward quickly and kissing him on the lips. Ze's eyes shot open and Chilled leaned back, giving him a small smile.

"I-uh-what- you… y-you son of a b-bitch," Ze stuttered as pink spread through his cheeks, his lips tingling from the unexpected yet enjoyable experience. Chilled laughed, standing up.

"Only a matter of time," he chuckled, picking up his empty cup.

"I hate you so much," Ze mumbled, standing up and following him out as they threw out their rubbish.

He still didn't protest when Chilled slipped his hand into his, though.


	57. Jeamus - Imaginary

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to Jeamus!  
><strong>

**This is my OTP. ImmortalAnex and Jeamus are my babies, and just... urgh.**

**Hey, this week on Thursday. 6th of November. Anniversary of gay fan fiction. Milestone. I might do a special chapter on it or something. Yeah.**

**Now, this might not make a whole lot of sense. It makes sense to me, and I just let my fingers write this. I didn't really think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Imaginary<span>**

**A Jeamus Fic**

Seamus' imaginary friend James came when Seamus was going through a phase of grief a few months ago. He'd lost someone dear to him, and no one in the office could get him to talk. Only when James started talking to him and appearing did Seamus return to his normal self.

There were a lot of moments – which were getting startlingly frequent - when, maybe, there was a con next week or Seamus hated how he looked or felt like he was behind or it was all just too much, when it would hit him like a bag of bricks and he'd panic. He wouldn't be able to breathe, and his legs would get wobbly and he'd start sweating and be barely able to talk. It happened once during a stream with Eddie. His hands started shaking and his avatar weaved around madly and his vision tunnelled, and he was aware that there were thousands of people watching him. Eddie shook his shoulder and asked him if he was alright, rising from concern to alarm very quickly, and he'd had to run and lock himself in his office. Then he'd fell down and sobbed until James, the voice in his head, finally calmed him down, demanding that Seamus pictured him. Then James would take Seamus' hand and he'd finally be able to calm down and James would talk it through.

Eddie was very confused when he burst into the room to see Seamus muttering to himself and grasping at the air, not able to see James holding him and talking to him softly.

That was the day that the Creatures found out that Seamus suffered from anxiety.

Sometimes, they'd be having a meeting and Jordan would say something and James would make a joke or mock him, or something along those lines, and Seamus would laugh and no one would know what the hell he was laughing about.

Or Seamus would be in the kitchen looking through the food, arguing with James about what he should eat or record, and Dan would stop in the doorway and stare at him awkwardly until Seamus noticed.

That was the day that the Creatures starting thinking Seamus was insane.

James would just appear and walk beside Seamus through the halls, or sit beside him and watch him play or record quietly, mainly watching Seamus' face with a goofy smile. Sometimes, James would yell and laugh with him at all his mistakes, or they'd argue. They acted like they'd know each other for years.

That was the day that most of Seamus' viewers realised there was never anyone in the room with Seamus when he recorded.

That was the day everyone thought Seamus had finally lost it.

It was horribly difficult, having a best friend no one could see.

Because he wasn't insane. He wasn't. James was _right there_. James was the one that calmed him down. James was the one who appeared only a few months ago when he was in a haze of alcohol and grim realisation. It all made horrible sense that James appeared after Seamus lost his best friend.

None of the Creatures could convince Seamus that James had died.


	58. KootsNewz - I donut love You

**Hello Nerdians! Hope you had a good night/day.**

**Now, before I begin, can I just direct you to that number of reviews at the top. If you look, you may see it says 293. Most of you may know, that's seven reviews away from 300.**

**300.**

**THREE-FRICKING-HUNDRED.**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING THAT'S BLOODY INSANE!**

**We're so close to hitting such a huge number and I nearly hyper-ventilated when I saw it. You all rule :)**

**Anyways, here's some poorly written KootsNewz fluff because Jordan and Dan are adorable and I was hungry.**

**I'm sorry if it sucks, I just wrote it to pass the time.**

**And I love puns.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I donut love you<span>**

**A KootsNewz Fic**

Jordan and Dan stood in the break room, not talking. Jordan was searching the cupboards for food, humming under his breath while Dan leaned against the counter sipping his coffee.

"Why don't we have any food?" Jordan whined, closing the cupboard and moving to the fridge. "I'm hungry!"

"There should be donuts in the fridge," Dan said, shrugging and frowning at his coffee.

"Donuts?" Jordan perked up and pulled the fridge open eagerly, making his odd little squeal noise when he spotted the box, grabbing it and spinning around, holding it up. "Donuts!"

"Maybe donuts will be our always," Dan said seriously. Jordan's smile slipped and he gave Dan a confused look. He sighed, setting his coffee down beside him.

"It's from that The Fault In Our Stars movie," Dan explained. "You know, the one where they romanticize cancer, disrespect Anne Frank and kill off the main character in one hundred and twenty-six minutes with an unexpected plot twist."

"What have you done with Dan? All I'm hearing is Rotten Tomatoes reviews," Jordan chuckled. Dan shrugged again.

"I am one with the negative reviews," Dan joked, and Jordan rolled his eyes and opened the box of donuts, his face lighting up.

"It's the ones with pink icing!" he said excitedly. "I love those ones!"

"You know the colour has no effect on its flavour, right?" Dan asked dubiously, and Jordan shot him a look.

"Shut up," Jordan mumbled, putting the box down on the counter beside Dan's coffee and pulling out the donut. He held it up and looked through the hole, squinting.

"What do you see?" Dan asked, grabbing another donut and taking a large bite.

"I see an idiot," Jordan smirked. Dan pulled a face and put his half-eaten donut up to his eye, copying his friend.

"I donut love you," Dan said, and Jordan wrinkled his nose.

"That was terrible," Jordan said. "Please. Never again."

"You know you love it," Dan said with a wink, leaning forward and kissing Jordan on the cheek.

"No, I donut," Jordan sniffed, and Dan sighed.

"It was only funny the first time. Stop."

"Don't you mean… donut do that?"


	59. ImmortalAnex - Cheesy

**Hello Nerdians!**

**I know I already updated but I wrote this as a gift and I really loved how it came out so I thought i'd share :)**

**enjoy! **

**(On my phone, please excuse mistakes)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cheesy<strong>

**An ImmortalAnex Fic**

"It's cold," Aleks moaned, flopping dramatically on the couch. "Keviiiin, it's cold."

"Heard you the first time, sweetness," Kevin sang as he slid into the room, his socked feet smooth on the floorboards.

"Don't call me sweetness," Aleks mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest and pulling his sweater up to his nose. Kevin rolled his eyes and set the bowl of popcorn down in the coffee table, tapping the remote and throwing himself down beside Aleks.

"Kay, baby cakes," Kevin said, and Aleks muttered a small curse in his direction, and curled up further. Kevin wriggled up beside Aleks and Aleks wiggled further away. But the couch was only so long and it was hard to move when you were curled up.

"If you're so cold, let me hug you!" Kevin whined.

"No! You crossed the line by making us wear matching sweaters and then calling me sweetness," Aleks sniffed.

"But matching sweaters is cute," Kevin said, wounded.

"You're too Tumblr for my liking," Aleks said, and Kevin rolled his eyes

"Kevin, I'm cold. Oh no, don't try and make me warm!" Kevin mocked in a high-imitation of his boyfriend's voice.

"Go away," Aleks said, flipping him off.

"You're never escaping," Kevin said, and he grabbed the hem of his sweater and stretched it out, pulling it over Aleks and tugging him close.

"Kevin!" Aleks snapped, his face pressed against the boy's chest. "What the hell?"

"I'm making you warm," Kevin said with a bright smile, pulling his arms through the holes an putting them around Aleks. They sat there in their toasty cocoon: Kevin's stretched sweater housing the two comfortably. Aleks looked up and sighed.

"You're so god damned cheesy, you know that?" He huffed.

"Well you can be my macaroni," Kevin giggled, and Aleks groaned, slapping his chest.

"Wha-aw dude. Dude. God dammit, that fucking sucked."

"You know you love my jokes."

"Jesus man, I can't even look at you right now."

"Love you, sweetness."

"Fuck you."


	60. SlyPKC - I'm Fine

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS**

**HEEEEEEY NERDIANS AND GUESS WHAT TODAY IS THE DAY**

**IT'S THE ANNIVERSARY OF GAY**

**IT'S THE SIXTH OF NOVEMEBER**

**TODAY MARKS THE DAY I STARTED WRITING FAN FICTION YEAAAAAH **

**ONE YEAR!**

**ONE YEAR OF DEDICATING A LOT OF MY TIME TO SHIPS, MINECRAFT AND YOUTUBE AND HOLY CRAP WE'VE COME FAR**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR BEING THE INSPIRATION AND COMPLAINTS WHICH HAVE KEPT ME GOING**

**HERE'S HOPING WE CAN DO ANOTHER YEAR BECAUSE I DON'T PLAN ON GETTING A LIFE ANYTIME SOON!**

**YEAH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**NOW HAVE DEPRESSING SLYPKC BECAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT IT'S A GOOD DAY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm Fine<span>**

**A SlyPKC Fic**

Seamus frowned and massaged his forehead, getting up on tip-toe as he opened the drug cupboard, as Eddie had dubbed it. Full of painkillers of all different types and strengths, and that random bottle of flu medicine they'd never finished. Bright labels. Long words. A sticky spot where something had leaked. Seamus knew where what he needed was hidden – he'd been visiting the drug cupboard frequently.

"Morning," Eddie chirped as he walked into the room, kissing his sleepy boyfriend on the cheek, already dressed. He was wearing his smart clothes: the vest and black jeans with the fancy shoes that clicked on the kitchen tiles. His gravity-defying hair was slicked up and he smelled like oranges. It made Seamus feel even worse, standing there in too-long loose tracksuit pants and a too-large shirt and socks with a hole in the heel. He just felt too tired to get dressed or do anything except sit on the couch and watch the horrible Spanish soap opera with bad subtitles that played during the day.

"Good morning," Seamus muttered, and Eddie frowned, resting a hand in the shorter man's unruly chair. He hadn't washed it in a while.

"What's wrong? Do you still feel sick?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine," Seamus said under his breath, finding the packet he wanted and pulling it out.

"Are you sure?" Eddie's hand moved down, settling on Seamus' forehead. "You're burning up. Do you want me to-"

"I said I'm fine!" Seamus snapped. Eddie took a step back, pursing his lips. Seamus glared at him but only held it for five seconds, his shoulders sagging.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I just have a headache." Eddie nodded and returned to Seamus' side, wrapping his arms around him.

"I understand," Eddie said. "Just go back to bed. You're not allowed to work or anything, alright? I'll bring something home for dinner." Seamus nodded, resting his aching head on Eddie's chest and letting out a long, shuddery sigh. They broke away and Seamus popped two pills out of the packaging, swallowing them dry and making a face. Eddie watched him with concern for a moment until Seamus trudged back off to bed.

* * *

><p>Eddie felt the bed shake and then the en-suite door slammed open, the light harsh against his eyes. Then there was a loud retching sound and Eddie sat up, squinting in the sudden light.<p>

"Oh, Jesus," he mumbled under his breath as he rolled out of bed and walked quickly into the bathroom. Seamus was slouched in front of the toilet, gripping the edge tightly as he emptied the little amount of food he'd eaten into the bowl. He was crying, which made it worse. Eddie crouched beside him and pulled his hair back, chuckling under his breath.

"I thought you were supposed to keep your hair short," he chided, rubbing Seamus' back. Seamus coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, scowling.

"Don't quote The Walking Dead while I'm dying slowly," he said. Then his face turned green, and he turned back to the bowl and repeated the process.

They didn't get back to bed until an hour later, and even then Eddie lay awake while Seamus slept fretfully, holding him to his chest.

He hated having his boy sick.

* * *

><p>Seamus kept getting dizzy and light-headed, and he barely moved from the couch and hardly ate anything. He was tried all the time and the few times he moved, he was sluggish and weak. He fell over in the kitchen and ran out of painkillers and lied in bed curled up, holding his stomach. He was sick most nights, falling asleep in the bathroom with Eddie beside him, and soon it was only dry-heaving. He didn't have anything to throw up.<p>

Eddie wanted to take him to the hospital, but Seamus refused.

"I'm fine," Seamus said, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead, huddled up beside the toilet.

"Liar," Eddie said with an uneasy laugh, but he didn't push it.

"I'm fine," Seamus said, swaying dangerously as he threw back more pills.

"I'm fine," Seamus said, curling up and closing his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Seamus sobbed, burying his head in his knees and then grabbed the bucket beside him, tears mixing with whatever he threw up.

"I said I'm fucking fine!" Seamus screamed, throwing a pillow that missed him completely and collapsing on the bed, crying.

Bullshit. All of it. He was just too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as Eddie pushed open the door, a bag of Chinese in one hand and a card all the guys had signed in the other. They were just as worried for their increasingly sick friend as Eddie was. The TV was on, and Eddie winced as he listened to the soap opera Seamus was currently addicted to. They spoke terrible Spanish and it sounded like they were arguing over something like a diamond ring.<p>

"I'm home!" Eddie yelled, kicking off his shoes. "You know, I bet Travis stole the ring. He's a weedy-looking bitch." Eddie was met with silence, and he frowned.

"Seamus? Seamus?" He suddenly went quiet, mentally slapping himself. He was probably asleep. He'd been sleeping a lot lately and here he was, screaming about Travis and rings. Eddie crept forward and peered into the living room, seeing his boyfriend curled up and fast asleep. Eddie grinned at his peaceful face and then walked quietly into the kitchen, dropping the takeout and the card before walking back into the living room.

"Seamus, honey, wake up. I got dinner," Eddie said softly, shaking Seamus' shoulder gently. He was cold, despite the blanket over him. Seamus didn't budge and Eddie sighed.

"I'll put it in the fridge," he mumbled to himself. "He can eat later. He needs to sleep." Eddie bent down and looped his arms under Seamus' chest and legs, grunting as he pulled him up and straightened. He was startlingly light after two weeks of being sick. The blanket fell and Eddie cursed, kicking it away. Seamus' arm fell, limp, and Eddie giggled.

"You're out cold," he said affectionately. "If only you could see how cute your face is, idiot." Eddie tucked his head down and kissed Seamus' lips, and then it dawned on him what was so wrong and he screamed.

Seamus wasn't breathing.


	61. NovaHD - Cross Your Heart

**Hello Nerdians.**

**Um, we hit 300 reviews. WTF. Thank you so much and I love you all.**

**Have some weak NovaHD. I hate the ending but it was hard to finish.**

**Edit: 15/11/2014: Alternate ending added, because both endings are poopy. I just wasn't feeling it in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cross Your Heart<span>**

**A NovaHD Fic **

There comes a point in life where the happy couple isn't so happy anymore.

Maybe it was an argument over something trivial. Maybe money is short. Maybe someone got fired.

Maybe one of them slept with their husband's friend and kept it a secret.

Maybe they're trying to keep a shaking façade up for their kids that crumbles a bit more every day, and maybe it's getting to the point of being unbearable to watch.

Dan and Jordan had been happily married for sixteen years. They adopted two sons: Aleks and James. The family wasn't related by blood but shared a fierce bond, especially James and Aleks. Then Jordan slept with Dan's friend Eddie at a going away party with too much alcohol, and Jordan lied about that night until a guilt-ridden Eddie – now across the country in Florida – called Dan and explained what happened.

Now dinner was tense, screams and smashes started after James and Aleks had gone to bed and one morning Jordan had red marks on his face and Dan didn't talk to him for a day.

They screamed at each other a lot. They snapped. They broke plates. Dan walked out of the house a lot and didn't come back for hours. Jordan slept on the couch. They told each other they were done, and then Aleks would skip down the stairs with a bright look in his eyes and show them his test or craft project and they'd exchange a look and keep going.

James was terrified of what it would do to Aleks. Aleks didn't know why his daddy and dad fought. Dan was sick of not being able to trust his husband. Jordan was tired of not being able to hug Dan without having the same argument over and over. Staying was making it worse.

But still, they kept their poisonous act for the boys. Aleks, who was too young to understand and James who understood far too perfectly that it was a time-bomb waiting to explode.

* * *

><p>It was October when it happened, and James remembered it clearly. He was walking home from school with his older brother James, jumping through the colourful leaves and pointing out all the Halloween decorations excitedly to his brother. James, at fifteen, didn't enjoy Halloween as much anymore, but kept the act for his nine year old sibling. It was a ten minute walk from the school to their house, down a sweet suburban street with trees lining the footpaths and the roots bleeding out onto the road, raising it like scars.<p>

"Today we started learning about times tables," Aleks said, skipping over a pile of red leaves.

"Really?" James said, grunting as he shifted the bags on his back. He always offered to carry Aleks' bag, and had his bag and Aleks' on each shoulder. "What's two times five?"

"Ten!" Aleks said proudly.

"Good job, little man," James said, ruffling his hair.

"Stop it!" Aleks giggled, shaking his head. James laughed, pressing his fingers against his scalp and pulling him close.

"I'll suck out your brain!" He announced ghoulishly, laughing manically.

"Not my brain!" Aleks shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Oh, looks like I can't find any brain," James said. "You're safe, dummy. Now tell, what's two times-" He stopped, his hand slipping off Aleks' head and his happy smile sliding off his face.

"If you aren't going to respect me, I'm leaving!" Dan screamed, the screen door slamming home as he marched down the porch steps and down onto the footpath.

"Dan, wait!" Jordan yelled. "I didn't mean-"

"Daddy?" Aleks said, scared. "What's going on?" Dan stopped and looked up, shock playing on his face. The boys weren't due home for another five minutes. James glared at him, wrapping an arm around Aleks' shoulder.

"C'mon, little man," he muttered. "Let's go inside. I'll make some popcorn for your afternoon snack and we can do your homework." Aleks nodded, his wide eyes not leaving Dan. Dan stared back and James walked forward, pulling Aleks after him, pushing past Dan and up to the porch. Jordan didn't speak and cast his eyes down, stepping aside and out of the doorway. James pushed Aleks in gently and closed the screen door after him.

* * *

><p>Dinner was horrible. Dan and Jordan didn't speak, only exchanging curt comments when they needed the pepper or sauce. Aleks talked about his day, oblivious to the toxic atmosphere, and James played along. He was the only one trying, and it made him angry. His hand tightened around his fork and his teeth clenched as Dan and Jordan continued their silent feud.<p>

"Aleks, can you pass me the salt?" Jordan asked.

"I can't reach it," Aleks said. "Daddy, dad wants the salt. Can you grab it?" Dan didn't move, raising his eyes from his food and glaring at Jordan, his eyes narrowed. Aleks frowned, looking from his daddy to his dad, confused.

"Daddy? It's just the salt, you can-"

"I'm not doing anything for him," Dan growled, and James slammed his hand down the table. Dan and Jordan jumped and Aleks shrieked.

"Can't you even try?" James said angrily, standing up so fast his chair skid back. "Can't you see you're ruining this family? What about Aleks, huh? Can't you think about someone else?"

"He slept with Eddie!" Dan yelled, rising up.

"Dan, not now," Jordan said, standing up slowly, holding one hand out. "This isn't the time."

"Isn't the time, Jordan? It isn't the time? When is it going to be the time?" Dan screeched. "When are you going to admit it's your fault and that you're killing me?"

"I was drunk!" Jordan protested hotly. "I'm _sorry_!"

"You lied to me for four fucking months!" Dan screamed. "Four months where I thought I was doing something wrong until _Eddie_ called me! It wasn't my _husband_ that told me, it was _Eddie_!"

"Stop it!" Aleks whimpered, pressing his hands over his ears. "He just wanted the salt!"

"You're a dirty, cheating liar!" Dan cried, tears welling his eyes. "It's all your fault that I can't even trust you anymore!"

"You're being unreasonable!" Jordan snapped. "Just stop!"

"You slept with Eddie, for fucks sake!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jordan!"

"Can't you do this for James and Aleks?"

"I'm sick of lying about everything! Why can't they know?"

"I don't want them to grow up in a broken home!"

"You already broke it!" Jordan fell quiet and Dan stopped, his chest heaving and tears tracking down his face. Jordan looked down, his hands balling into fists. Aleks was crying, curled up in his seat with his hands firmly over his ears and James could feel tears burning behind his eyes.

"Aleks, c'mon," James said softly. He walked around the table and grabbed his hand, tugging him off the seat and out of the room while Dan cried and Jordan stared at nothing. James let Aleks get into his pyjamas and told him he didn't have to brush his teeth, but Aleks remained in his dark mood.

"Hey," James sighed, crouching down in front of Aleks and running his thumb under his eye to wipe away the tears. "Stop crying. It's all going to be okay, I promise. Daddy and dad just fight a lot. All parents do." Aleks brightened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," James lied with a half-hearted smile. "It'll be fine tomorrow."

"That's what you always say," Aleks mumbled. "Then they just fight again." It broke James' heart, hearing his little brother say that. He swallowed thickly, pulling him in and hugging him tight.

"I love you, little man, and I swear it'll be alright," James vowed.

"Cross your heart?" Aleks asked hopefully. James leaned back and crossed his hand over his heart solemnly, holding his hand up.

"Cross my heart."

James fell into his bed eventually, ignoring the clock which only read seven o'clock. Aleks came in five minutes later and crawled in beside him, crying softly, and James held him close and stroked his head.

He'd run out of words to comfort him.

* * *

><p>James blinked, red numbers printing the time on his eyes.<p>

Nine pm.

Aleks sighed in his sleep and James wriggled free and climbed over his brother, careful not to make too much noise. Aleks murmured something and James smiled, kissing his stained cheek. Then he tip-toed out of the room.

Light shined up the staircase and James crept down, trying to ignore the creaks his socked feet made. Faint noise played in the kitchen, plates clinking and the sound of the stove being turned on.

"Coffee?" Jordan asked lightly. "I'm making it on the stove. It always tastes better."

"Sure," Dan replied, his voice cold. There was a scraping noise as someone pulled out a chair, sitting at the kitchen table. James pressed himself against the wall and slowly slid down it, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. Silence enveloped the kitchen and James tried not to breathe too heavily, aware of the noise.

"I hope James and Aleks are alright," Jordan said quietly. "You really-"

"Don't you dare try and turn and this around me," Dan snapped. Jordan made an annoyed noise and James smiled to himself. Aleks made the same sound.

"I wasn't going too," he mumbled. There was a pause, until Jordan sighed wistfully.

"Remember when you used to call me Jor Jor? It started as a joke and then it was always. And when James was so young and Aleks could hardly walk we'd put them to bed early and cuddle on the couch. We watched that pathetic Batchelor show and laughed at it," Jordan said, the longing evident.

"Before you went and had sex with Eddie," Dan said sharply, and Jordan went quiet.

"How many times do I need to apologise so you trust me again?" Jordan asked angrily. "I wasn't in my right mind, Dan. I was drunk and I was going to miss Eddie, and it happened. I didn't even mean it. I don't love him. I love _you_."

"I'm never going to be able to trust you again after you lied to me!" Dan growled. "You could've told me. We could've worked it out. But no, Eddie had to be the one to tell me. Not the man I went to bed with every night, who I had two kids with, who I thought was my best friend. It's your fault."

"You always go back to that!" Jordan yelled, and James closed his eyes. It had started. "_It's your fault; I don't trust you, why didn't you tell me!_ It's the same argument every damn night! Can't you just get over it?"

"I can't just get over it!" Dan yelled back. "You _cheated_ on me!"

"At least I'm trying!" Jordan shouted.

"You wouldn't need to be trying if you hadn't done it in the first place!" Dan retorted. James could smell something burning.

"Please Dan! We've been fighting over the same thing for months, and I'm trying to fix it but you're not letting me in!"

"I want you out of my house!" There was a smash and the burning smell was still there. James curled up further, hiding his head on his knees as tears started to well in his eyes.

"_Your_ house? Who pays for it? Who supports _our_ family? You're only in this for yourself! It's always about you, not James or Aleks or me!"

"I'm in it for myself? I'm still here, aren't I? I actually love my kids enough to go around sleeping with other men and not risk having them raised wrong!"

"We're already raising them wrong, Dan! God dammit, we're fucked up. We fucked up bad. We're both horrible people and we-"

Jordan was cut off by a loud slap which echoed in the tiled kitchen, ceasing their angry screams. James peeked around the corner and saw Jordan standing there with his hand rubbing his face slowly and Dan in front of him, hand still raised, palm forward.

"The coffee is burning," Dan whispered, and then Jordan just… snapped. He lashed out quickly, screaming, his fist colliding with Dan's jaw. Dan started to cry and scream back, and he crashed against the table, knocking it down. James stood up and ran up the stairs, exploding into his room. Aleks was sitting up in the bed, the covers bunched around him, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm calling the police!" Dan shrieked from downstairs, another loud crack coming as something broke.

"What's going on?" Aleks whimpered, terrified.

"It's fine, it's fine," James said, his voice cracking. He slammed the door behind him and ran to the bed, enveloping Aleks in a tight embrace.

"What's happening?" Aleks cried. "Why are they shouting?"

"Don't listen, little man. I cross my heart; it's going to be fine."

It wasn't fine.

It would never be fine again.

* * *

><p><strong>ALTERNATE<strong>

"We're already raising them wrong, Dan! God dammit, we're fucked up. We fucked up bad. We're both horrible people and we-"

Jordan was cut off by a loud slap which echoed in the tiled kitchen, ceasing their angry screams. James peeked around the corner and saw Jordan standing there with his hand rubbing his face slowly and Dan in front of him, hand still raised, palm forward.

"The coffee is burning," Dan whispered. A sob escaped James and the two adults turned, staring at their son.

"James?" Dan gasped. Jordan moved to push past Dan to James but he scrambled up, tripping up the stairs and exploding into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"James?" Aleks yawned, sitting up. How he slept through the screaming, James didn't know.

"Hey, Aleks," James said, his voice cracking.

"What's happening?" Aleks asked, blinking.

"Nothing, it's all fine," James said, pulling open his wardrobe and yanking out a jacket.

"Come here, little man," James said.

"But I'm tired," Aleks whined as he slid out of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"I know, I am too," James said, crossing over to the bed and pulling the too-big jacket over Aleks. His arms were too short for the sleeves and it feel to mid-thigh, making Aleks giggle sleepily. James pulled on his own jacket and grabbed his wallet off the desk.

"We're going on an adventure," James said softly, taking Aleks' hand.

"Where to?" Aleks asked curiously, hopping from foot to foot as he yawned.

"I…" James swallowed. "I don't know yet. We'll see when we get there." James pulled Aleks along behind him, and they snuck down the hall and crept down the staircase. James paused in the hall and looked around the corner into the kitchen. Dan sat at the table with his head in his hands and Jordan had the phone pressed against his ear, shaking.

"Yes, 911? I've been attacked by my husband," Jordan said quietly. "It's not the first time…" the world seemed to fade away and James froze in horror.

"You're the calling the police?" Dan growled. "The police?"

"I'm doing what I need to know because I'm not putting up with this anymore!"

"What is dad saying?" Aleks whimpered. "Daddy didn't hurt him."

"Aleks, we need to go. Now," James whispered urgently. He tip-toed forward and picked up the keys from the table, inserting them in the door lock and twisting.

"Jordan, don't."

"I'm not going to be treated like this and disrespected!"

"Jordan!"

"Dan, what are you doing…?"

"You can't do this to our family, Jordan. I'm not the one that needs to go. It's… it's you. You're poisonous. And I'm going to do anything to get you away from my kids."

"Dan. Put it down." James shook, tears falling quickly. Aleks clung to his leg, and finally the door opened. James shoved it open and then Jordan screamed.

"Dan, don't hu-"

It was cut short with a clang, and James couldn't ignore it. He turned around and stared into the kitchen, his teeth chattering. Dan dropped the pan and fell, and Jordan stared at him. Blood stained Dan's hair and spilled onto the floor, and Jordan dropped beside Dan, grabbing his head and pulling it into his lap.

"Daddy!" Aleks shrieked.

"Dan? Dan?" Jordan sobbed.

"Aleks, run," James whispered. "It's going to be okay if we go. I cross my heart. We… when we come back, it's all going to be fine. Daddy and dad will be alright." Aleks looked up at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Promise?" Aleks said softly.

"Promise."

Together, they ran out of the house, both boys crying as sirens started to scream in the distance.


	62. ImmortalAnex - Nightmare

***Door slams open* HONEY I'M HOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE**

**Hello, Nerdians! I finally updated! I've been so horrible lately, huh? **

**Anyways, here's some ImmortalAnex!**

**I hope you enjoy it. I like it. It's short and simple, but it I like it.**

**By the way, I updated The Purge - Creatures Edition and there's a new story going up in a few minutes! YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nightmares<span>**

**An ImmortalAnex Fic**

Kevin screamed and sat up, sweating and crying.

"Hey, hey!" someone said, and warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. "It was just a nightmare, calm down. I'm here. It's alright, Kevin." Kevin looked over at Aleks, who smiled tiredly and blinked sleep out of his eyes. Kevin sobbed and flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Aleks squeaked as Kevin squeezed him forcefully, shaking and mumbling incoherently. Eventually his grip loosened and his sobs turned into weak sniffles. Aleks stroked his head gently, holding him to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispered, and Aleks' small laugh made his chest vibrate.

"It's fine. You wanna talk about it?" Aleks asked, and Kevin shook his head quickly, his eyes watering.

"Was it that bad?" Aleks asked, and Kevin nodded, not trusting himself to talk. It had been the worst nightmare ever. It was all sounds he never wanted to hear again: screeching tyres, twisting and groaning metal, screams mixed with sirens and crying. Blood wet dripping down his face. Aleks tangled in his seatbelt with his head lolling back oddly and his check sliced open, a hunk of warped metal encaging the pair. Kevin remembered screaming hoarsely to Aleks, unable to feel his leg, blood in his eye and in his mouth and so much blood before he woke up, still screaming.

"It's just a dream," Aleks sighed, laying back down but not letting go of Kevin. "Go to sleep, baby." Kevin closed his eyes and curled up against Aleks' chest, his steady breathing a calming background.

"I love you," Kevin said weakly, and Aleks smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too," Aleks said softly, and Kevin finally fell back asleep.

Seconds later his phone was ringing and Aleks wasn't there as Kevin sat up. He must be in the kitchen. He must be-

No.

The needle was still in his arm.

The flowers were still piled on the table.

His head was still stitched up.

He still couldn't feel his leg.

He still heard the monitors beeping.

It still wasn't just a nightmare.

Aleks was still gone.


	63. KootsNewz - Teacher Interviews

**Hello Neridans!**

**KootsNewz has been an obsession of mine as of late, I just can't get enough of it. It still isn't OTP (Jeamus and ImmortalAnex are running a firm lead) but it's maybe second or third place at the moment.**

**So I decided to write about it. Mhm, that's how I work. I dunno how I feel about this, but it's got an issue in it I hate and KootsNewz is just URGH MY GOD STOP BEING ADORABLE YOU AMBIGUOUSLY GAY MEN**

**Don't forget to go and look at the new story I just started: Self-Explanatory Affection. It's Jeamus, and it's going to be a proper story. I haven't done one since Collision Course, soo...**

**Yep. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Teacher Interviews<span>**

**A KootsNewz Fic**

"Sit out here, alright?" Dan said, ruffling James' hair. James nodded and slouched on the seat outside the classroom, kicking his legs.

"How long will it take?" James asked. "Will we have time to go to McDonalds afterwards?"

"If Miss Louis says you've been a good boy, we'll go out and get McDonalds for dinner as a treat," Dan allowed, and James brightened.

"Mr Mathewson?" a polite voice called from the classroom, and Dan straightened and cast a look at Jordan.

"Let's head in," Jordan said with a nod. "Be good, James. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Bye daddy, bye dad," James sang, and Jordan and Dan walked in.

"Mr Mathewson!" the petite woman said, walking forward. She was the epitome of a stereotypical teacher: a black pencil skirt, a smart white shirt, a neat bun a heart-shaped face with a sweet smile.

"Miss Louis," Dan said with a smile, shaking her hand. They knew it each other school activities: Dan often chaperoned on school excursions and helped on stalls at fairs and the annual fete. This was Jordan's first time meeting her, as he worked shifts during the day and couldn't come in.

"And is this James'… uncle?" Miss Louis said, doubt crossing her pretty face. She had made the connection previously: she assumed James was the spitting image of the mother she'd never met to make up for not looking like Dan, and then this odd – and freakishly tall – man looked like he came from Dan's side.

"Oh, no!" Dan laughed with an easy smile. "This is my husband Jordan, and James' father."

"Oh," Miss Louis squeaked, shocked. "H-Husband? You're…?"

"Gay," Jordan said. "I would've expected Dan to have mentioned that by now." He gave Dan a look and he shrugged.

"Well, um… let's just sit down then," Miss Louis said, flustered as she clicked over to some of the small seats set around a table. Dan and Jordan sat across from her – Jordan looking comical with his long legs on such a small seat – and she flipped through a large binder.

"James is doing well. He gets irritated easily when he's tired, which I would account to not getting enough sleep," Miss Louis began.

"That's my fault," Jordan said sheepishly. "I often work late and I'm not around for pick up or dinner, so Dan lets him stay up so I can see him of a night. If it's affecting his school performance, I can ask to change some shifts around."

"Excellent," Miss Louis said with a strained smile. "He… last week, he actually swore in front of the others in sport, and-"

"I got the call about it," Jordan interrupted, "And I'm sorry about that. I have no idea where he could've learnt _that_." He glared at Dan and laughed, reaching over and wrapping his hand in Jordan's.

"I let it slip sometimes," he confessed. "I'm trying to clean up my act, but my parents were the worst and I picked it up. It's a hard habit it shake."

"Understandable," Miss Louis said, staring at their hands for a minute before shivering and looking back up.

"He does well in sport and he gets along nicely with the other students, especially Aleks. If you look up on the back wall, the third painting from the left is his. He drew his dog, and that will be up in the art showcase next Saturday. You'll get the permission slip tomorrow. His grades are solid and he's excelling in math, but his spelling needs some work."

"Sounds great," Jordan said with a small nod. "Anything else we should know about?"

"No, that's all," Miss Louis said with a nervous laugh.

"Perfect. Well, thank you for your time-"

"Wait," Miss Louis said, and Dan stopped, sinking back into his seat. Miss Louis leaned forward, closing the binder and clearing her throat.

"Are you sure that James is… being… well, raising in a healthy environment?" Miss Louis asked, and Jordan frowned.

"Of course. He eats well, and we don't spoil him much. He barely ever gets hurt and he goes outside a lot. I don't think anything could be-"

"No, no, not like that," Miss Louis sighed. "I mean… I mean, in terms of his… ah, _lack_ of a maternal figure."

"You aren't saying what I think your saying," Dan said slowly, his face reddening.

"Dan," Jordan warned, his hand tightening around Dan's.

"I'm just saying that maybe having two fathers will stunt his growth!" Miss Louis said hurriedly. "If he doesn't have a mother he doesn't learn certain things and god forbid he turns out like you-"

"Excuse me?" Dan roared, lurching up. "_Turns out like us_? What on _earth_ are you implying? We're raising him perfectly! It makes no difference that he has no mother!"

"Dan, please."

"He'll be bullied!" Miss Louis yelled, her cool snapping. "He'll no doubt end up gay like you! You need a mother and a father to be raised in a healthy, balanced and environment and he won't be _good_!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Dan yelled back. "You're a horrible person!"

"Dan, c'mon, let's just go," Jordan pleaded, tugging his hand. Dan seldom lost his temper, and when he did it was catastrophic.

"You are not allowed to speak to me like that!" Miss Louis snapped, rising up. "This is a school-"

"I am a great father and so is Jordan," Dan growled, leaning over the table and getting in her pretty face. "He's a good kid and he never does anything wrong, and just because he has two dads and not a mum and a dad doesn't mean he's going to _turn out bad_. You have no right to judge us on how we raise our son because of our sexual preference, and that makes you just as bad as these horrible people you make us out to be. Good _night_." Dan spun on his heel and marched out of the classroom, the door slamming. Jordan looked over at Miss Louis, whose face was scarlet.

"I'm not even sorry," Jordan shrugged. "Thanks you for your time." Jordan turned and walked out, leaving Miss Louis standing there, seething.

"Why were you shouting at Miss?" James asked, confused. "Am I bad in class?"

"No, you're perfect," Jordan smiled, crouching down and hugging his son tightly.

"Miss is mean," Dan sighed, ruffling his hair. "Don't you worry about it, though. I gave her a good what-for." James looking into the classroom, still confused, and then he smiled up at his dads.

"Can we go get McDonalds now?" James asked, and Dan laughed.

"Sure. Let's go," Dan said, and Jordan straightened up and took his small hand. Dan took his free hand and they walked out of the school, swinging James back and forth.

"Why did you fight with Miss?" James asked finally.

"Miss thinks that you need a mummy and daddy to be good," Dan said, and James was quiet. The only noise that filled the car with Jordan turning on the indicators.

"I don't want a mummy," James decided. "I like having two daddies." Dan looked over at Jordan, who smiled and rested a hand on his knee.

"I like having two daddies too."


	64. Jeamus - Hero

**Alright, hello Nerdians!**

**Are you proud of me? I've actually been consistent! **

**Now we have some Jeamus. Sad, depressing stuff will be making a return soon. I hope you liked Nightmares :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hero<span>**

**A Jeamus Fic**

James pushed open the door to the bar, the bell making a rough clanking noise. He didn't take in his surroundings as he walked over to the bar: all he cared was that it was close to the graveyard and served alcohol. There weren't many people inside the too-hot room, just two men throwing darts and a woman at a table staring blankly at nothing and twisting the ring on her finger. James sat down heavily, tapping his fingers and

_The tapping turned into gun shots as bullets ripped into the sand-crusted stone and screams filled the air as James_

"Sir?" James looked up and blinked, not realised he was shaking. "Are you going to order or…?" James' eyes latched onto them an in front of him, trying to ground his mind to the present. He was short and hand long, blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail and the pretty blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

"What's the strongest thing you've got?" James asked, and he took in the badges on his shirt and the desperate look on his face. He narrowed his eyes and reached under the counter, pulling out a glass.

"I'll give you some straight vodka and we can see how you take it," he sighed.

"I've taken worse," James said. "Just pour me a glass…" he squinted to read the tiny-print on his nametag. "Seamus."

"It's pronounced Shay-mus," he said none too gently. "You are…?"

_"Private James Wilson, reporting for duty, sir!"_

"James," he answered, closing his eyes tightly.

"What brings you to this dinky little hole in the wall?" Seamus asked as he grabbed the long bottle, pouring the clear liquid into the glass.

"Are employees not supposed to make their job sound exciting?" James joked, and Seamus rolled his eyes.

"The jobs fine. It's the place that sucks ass," he said, pushing the glass towards him and then leaning on the counter. "You didn't answer my question. This place isn't exactly five-stars and I doubt it's listed anywhere on the Internet except as a health violation. You have to just wander in, and you look like you've got a purpose."

"Look, I just came for the first place I could get drunk," James admitted. "It's the closest place to the gr- to the… yep." He finished lamely but didn't care, raising the glass to his lips and knocking back a gulp of the harsh liquid. It burned his throat and eyes but he'd dealt with worse. Soon the glass was finished, and he slammed it down onto the coaster and gave Seamus a crooked smile.

"Another."

* * *

><p>James got his wish: he was wasted, and instead of stopping the flashbacks like he'd wished it was just worse. Over the two hours James had been slouched at the table, the woman had left and a few more guys had arrived to play pool and have a drink. Seamus had stayed by James, only leaving when someone was ordering. They'd grown closer, James talking about guardedly and Seamus being more open with his life until James got drunk. Then the war stories started to spill out of his mouth without a filter.<p>

"I had to bury my two best friends and my only brother!" James said angrily, his words rolling together. "Dex, Jesus, Dex… he's girl had a baby and they weren't even engaged yet, and he was crying and promised to come back to his girl and the baby but nope, he got shot dead with three to the chest and one to the face! He was unrecognisable! Un-fuckin'-recognisable and it's not fair! They're down the road now, six-feet deep and I'm here getting drunk cause I didn't fuckin' die like them when I should've! I didn't protect them!"

"Well you protected America, and you protected his wife and Dex's girlfriend and daughter and Kevin and me. That's pretty awesome."

"It's my fault!"

"Calm down, James-"

_"Calm down, Aleks," James said roughly, pressing his hands against the wound bleeding profusely._

_"Am I going to die?" Aleks asked shakily, wincing in pain as his eyes welled up. _

_"No, no, we'll get you out," James said. "Tell me about yourself. Who did you write to?"_

_"Kevin. He's my boyfriend. He's… he's got such pretty eyes and fluffy hair and he's a total dork. I love him to pieces. We're getting married next month when I come home."_

_"Think about him, Aleks. Think about Kevin. We'll be home soon-"_

"- I think you should head home soon," Seamus said, reaching out to the take the empty glass away from James. James shook his head stubbornly, pulling it to his chest.

"My b-brother, J-Jordan," James stuttered, slurring. "He was married for three years to this lovely girl and he promised he'd be back. He was my hero, and I loved him to d-death. I only joined the army so I could be just like him, and instead I got to watch him die."

"Sounds like you've been through some shit, and I get that," Seamus said. "But you need to stop. Drinking isn't going to hide-"

_"Hide!" Jordan hissed, swinging his gun over his shoulder. Dex stumbled to the ground with James but Aleks was too slow to react. The bullet entered his back and shot through his stomach, and he collapsed to his knees with a gasp and_

"-And I know it's hard for you but Jesus Christ, James, this is getting out of hand!" Seamus snapped, finally swiping the glass from him as he turned

_And Dex jerked, blood spraying as he fell to the ground, twitching for a moment before going still, his face a mess of bone and blood and bits of brain and James screamed_

And lurched up from his chair, spinning around and running

_As bombs exploded and the gun in his hand bucked as a man tumbled down_

Yelling profanities as James barged past, not caring he'd shoved him down and then exploding through the door

_As shots filled the air, and Jordan was just ahead, beckoning James forward to the Humvee and then Jordan fell to one knee, a hand on his shoulder as blood pulsed through his fingers. James pulled his gun up to shoot the man who shot his brother and then there was a bang which seemed to slow down time as Jordan was pushed back by the force of the bullet which hit him right in the chest and James fell_

Onto his knees and his stomach heaved as he emptied the contents onto the gutter. The cold air was like a slap to the face as he sobbed, choking on his tears and the horrible taste in his mouth. The door opened behind him and there was the click of feet over the pavement and then Seamus was crouched beside him, patting his back.

"Get it out of your system, dude," he said. "You had way too much to drink." James coughed, more colourless puke splattering onto the road. Seamus' face contorted in distaste and he waved a hand in front of his face.

"That stinks," he said with a small laugh.

"I… I'm sorry I freaked out," James said, his voice hoarse. His head felt a clear and he was feeling less sick now.

"It's fine, James." Seamus smiled. "Like I said. Hole in the wall kinda joint. Most of those guys in there won't be coming back."

"I just… Jordan was my hero, and now he's gone. I could've saved him, but I was too slow. It's my fault." James coughed again, this time not spitting anything up. "I miss him so fucking much." They sat there in silence for a moment, crouched by the road with a puddle of vomit in front of them.

"Hey," Seamus said uncertainly. James looked up at him, and Seamus gave him a smile

_James smiled up at Jordan, who was still so much taller. The acceptance papers rested forgotten on the table and Jordan enveloped James in a hug._

_"I'm so-"_

"-Proud of you for getting this far. Everything you told me tonight… it's horrible. If… If it makes you feel better, you saved so many people here and gave me the chance to meet you. I've never sat with a drunk guy in front of some puke," Seamus laughed.

"But that's nothing," James sighed. "These badges and all that, they don't mean anything because I couldn't keep my brother and two best friends alive long enough to get home. They called me a hero. I'm _not_."

"Shut up," Seamus scolded, rubbing his back.

_"Thanks Jordan," James said with a grin. "I can't wait to be just like you." Jordan grinned and ruffled his hair, opening his mouth to speak as he faded away, Seamus taking his place as the kitchen melted into a dark, cold street._

"You're _my_ hero."


	65. SlyPKC - Collapsible Heart

**Hello Nerdians. Here's some sad, angsty first-person SlyPKC.**

**It doesn't make much sense but I wanted to vent and this is how I vent. I let my fingers do the talking, and my fingers are stupid. Yeah.**

**Go look at my new story Fading Light, it's Sky, Jason and Ty with The Creatures. It's going to be good. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Collapsible Heart<span>**

**A SlyPKC Fic**

It had come to the point where I'm in love all over the place.

So now, whenever I need it, I just set my heart up like a chair and wait it out, giggling like a love-struck dork – which I am – and swooning and trading kisses and whispered nothings.

But, of course, the relationships don't last. So my heart was more like a faulty chair that broke if you sat on it too long. I have a collapsible heart so used to breaking it didn't hurt anymore; like if you fall on your butt enough times you just go numb.

I don't even know if this is making any sense, but I'm going to try.

I thought I wasn't going to be able to hurt anymore when I bounced into love and fell out again. I'd gotten used to it: I'd had so many crushes, so many short-term relationships, so many promises never to break apart, one engagement – she was a bitch, turned out she was cheating the whole damn time – and it just… it stopped hurting. Gone were the days of crying into my pillow, choking on tears and ice-cream and horrible day time TV and not moving off the couch. I was invincible to the pain of having your heart broken.

Now, it's funny I ever thought like that. It was really cliché when I met the man who was going to make it hurt again.

His name was Seamus O'Doherty and Jesus _Christ_ he was gorgeous. His hair was fluffy and short and there was this white patch at the front which looked so adorable and as it grew you could tangle your fingers in it and his eyes and were the most magnificent blue-green and they sparkled and…

God, I had it bad. I was so in love with him and it was horrible.

So began the process of setting myself up to think it would last.

To my complete and utter surprise – and amazingly awesome luck – we struck off quickly. Soon he was coming to my house and I was going to his house and we'd go out to the shops together and I'd hang around the target he worked until his shift ended and every day I was a little bit more in love with him. We'd sit on my bed and share my earbuds, listening to stupid songs and laughing and dancing until we just fell on top of each other and stared at each other, our cheeks red from dancing and our hearts beating so fast…

See? Do you see how sappy I am? This was the worst I'd ever been, and I was actually scared. The worse it is, the more in love I am with the person, the harder I fall. And sometimes, it was hard to recover from the falls. Seamus was my drug, and the higher I got on him the harder it was to stay away.

Jesus, I was a mess. All I talked about was Seamus; all I thought about was Seamus… Seamus, Seamus, Seamus. Seamus O'Doherty was going to be the end of me.

But the longer our relationship went on the more I forgot about my fear. It seemed so _real _and I was so hopeful.

Seamus loved me and I loved Seamus. I remember one night where we were lying beside each other, and he looked at me and just said "I'm hopelessly in love with you, Eddie." I think I cried a bit and he laughed and called me a sap.

I was head over heels in love with that idiot.

We were dating for two years, and it was beautiful. I thought my bad streak had ended and I'd finally found the one, and I had completely abandoned the thought that it would end. This wasn't short-term anymore. It was going to last. I'd forgotten the feeling of the pain, and by doing that I was setting myself up for the biggest. Crash. Ever.

Flash forward one year where I had a ring on my finger and we'd been happily married for three months. Everything was going brilliantly. We had an alright house – the heater didn't work so we had to cuddle to keep warm, not that I minded – and we both had good jobs. We were paying the bills, we were eating, and it was perfect.

Then I came home one afternoon and the first thing I saw was a car that I didn't recognise in the driveway, high heels in living room and an empty bottle of Beam in the kitchen, and Seamus in the bedroom with a woman I didn't know. I still remember the conversation.

"Eddie?" he gasped, sitting up quickly. The woman pulled the covers up to her bare chest – ew – and her cheeks flamed. "I thought you were working late."

"I came home early," I said lamely, holding up a paper bag. "I bought tacos."

"Look… it's not what it looks like-"

"Shut up," I said dully, blinking. "You're meant to be gay."

"What?" the woman said, disgusted, shimmying away from him.

"Eddie, I don't-"

Then I saw the ring. It was just… just sitting on the bedside, and that made me snap. Suddenly three years of happiness came crashing down and my heart shattered. I turned around and ran out of the room, through the kitchen with the empty bottle and the living room with the high heels and the out into the front yard and I slammed my fist into the window of that stupid car, and then the glass broke like my insides and I fell down.

I was crying too much and I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside and my tears burned my face and my hand was bleeding and I was crumpled up all wrong and it _hurt_. It hurt like fire and I hadn't felt it in so long and it hit like a truck.

I know this didn't make sense, but Seamus O'Doherty was my everything but I was nothing and he made me hurt again.

I think he broke my heart too bad.


	66. Jeamus - So Spooky

**Hey, Nerdians. Yeah, I'm still alive. I just haven't been writing as much lately. I hate everything I write, whenever I try to write andending I need to rewrite it five million times and I just haven't been coping with stuff happening in life as of late. Nothing to worry about though! I'm on holidays, and hopefully i'll be able to write something and actually like it.**

**I'm really unhappy with this, but I need to upload something. If you're interested, I just put a new chapter up on Fading Light - it's a cross-over of Creatures and Old Team Crafted. That might get another upload today, along with The Purge. **

**This is set after the 2014 Livescream. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>So Spooky<span>**

**A Jeamus Fic**

The fan fiction reading. James had been dreading it all day, and when it finally became time to read it he cut it short.

Truthfully, the fic didn't end with Jordan looking up to see 'a handsome Irish gentleman'. James had read it prior stream to make sure it was fit to be read. It ended two hefty paragraphs later, two paragraphs full of an overly-descriptive sex scene between Seamus and Jordan. It made James' stomach twist as he skimmed over it, his cheeks burning and making him feel sick. He felt dirty reading it, and it was gross. His feeling of disgust was mixed up with something unidentifiable, so he simply didn't read it that part.

He didn't want to embarrass Seamus and Jordan, and it was gross. That's why.

Right?

* * *

><p>The stream had been over for an hour or so, and pretty much everyone had gone home. They'd made a group decision to clean up the following morning, seeing as everyone was exhausted. Jordan had split off quickly to go home to Monica, Dan had a movie date with Liz, Spencer was going out with a friend of his, Seamus had probably gone home to Ash, and Aleks was recording something. James had also left, but he actually forgot his phone in the stream room. Of course he only realised when he was halfway home and had to turn around and drive back.<p>

The office was quiet bar Aleks screaming at something. The windows were all closed, the fridge was humming away and Jordan's compute whirred as it finished uploading. He was getting into a habit of leaving it on overnight and James made a mental note to get him to stop. The power bill was suffering.

"You little bastard!" Aleks raged and James rolled his eyes, turning down the hall. He checked his office quickly in case his phone was there to no avail. A quick twirl – which was honestly quite graceful but hut his back like a bitch – had him in front of the stream room door.

"Crap," he mumbled, rubbing the base of spine. "Don't do that again. Stupid old man back." After he straightened up he pressed his shoulder against the door and pushed as he twisted the knob. The door had an irritating habit of jamming, but it suddenly gave and smacked into something heavy. The door shouted – wait.

"Shit!" Seamus spat as he fell on his ass, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, Jesus!" James said hurriedly. "I didn't know you were there! I thought you went home!" God Seamus, I'm so sorry!" He started to kneel down and Seamus held up a hand, shaking his head.

"Don't," he said. "You won't be able to get back up. Your back and all that."

"I just smashed you in the face with a god damned door," James replied harshly.

"And I just heard you hurt yourself outside," Seamus countered. "That's why I was going to come out."

"Stubborn little bitch," James muttered, extending a hand. Seamus glared at it for a second before sighing, taking his hand and letting James haul him up but keeping on hand on his face.

"C'mon, lemme see the damage," James urged. Seamus shook his head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, just a bump," he replied. There was no arguing with Seamus. James grabbed his wrist and gently moved his hand, gasping.

"Holy crap," James said. "You're bleeding. Is it broken? Shit, did I break your nose?"

"No, idiot," Seamus mumbled. "It's just a bit bruised." James bit his lip, and slowly put his finger on Seamus' nose, pressing down slightly. Seamus hissed in pain and jerked back, but James was still holding his wrist. To be honest, he really liked Seamus' eyes. They were really pretty and the colour was gorgeous. They were a silent for a moment before Seamus cracked a smile, snapping James out of his weird trance.

"We're standing here staring at each other while you touch my nose," he said. "This is awkward."

"I may of just broken your nose with a door," James responded. "I'm making sure it isn't."

"I'm fine." Seamus pulled away, wiping under his nose and wincing. Now his wrist had a bright red smear on it, noticeable against his pale skin. It looked out of place and James didn't like it.

"Uh, why are you even here?" James asked, distracted by the red on his skin. "I thought you left with the others. Ash made it pretty clear on Twitter she wanted you home and dressed up like the law." Seamus laughed and slumped into a chair, smiling.

"I thought I'd stay behind and clean up. I don't feel like heading home yet," he said, shrugging. James sat down beside him, turning his chair slightly to look at him.

"Seamus? Willingly cleaning? Bullshit. Trouble in paradise?" James asked, noting the way Seamus' eyes darkened.

"Kinda," Seamus admitted. "We're just… not communicating as well as usual."

"Hey, you've been together for years. You've been through a whole heap of rough patches, it's just another bump," James comforted, a bitter taste in his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah," he mumbled, sounding dejected. "We'll patch it up." He didn't know why that made him feel angry. It's not like he wanted Seamus and Ash to not 'patch it up'.

"Let's take it off your mind. Normally I'd suggest going out for a drink but the prick took the last bottle. So let's clean!" James said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh joy," Seamus said sarcastically.

And so they did. They walked around the room and took down decorations and picked up bits of pumpkin, complaining about their lives and the sticky bits that were positively embedded into the carpet. It was all going swell and James felt happy just being in Seamus' presence until Seamus picked up a piece of paper.

"Hey," he chuckled. "I found the fan fiction." James went cold.

"Oh, that stupid thing," he said, trying to play off. "Give it here, I'll throw it out."

"Nah," Seamus replied, holding it up when James tried to snatch it. "I want to relieve the epic romance."

"Seamus-"

"Dude, chill! It's just for shits and giggles," Seamus laughed as James tried desperately to pull it out of his hands.

"You really don't want to read it," James said frantically.

"C'mon, let me have my guilty pleasure," Seamus responded. "It's just a… what?" Seamus squinted at the paper, shock flooding onto his face. James felt sick.

"Why didn't you read the last part?" Seamus asked, looking over at James' guilty face.

"Seamus, I'm sorry, I just-"

"The fans would've loved it," Seamus said with a laugh, tossing it over his shoulder. James' eyes widened in disbelief. He was… fine with it? How could be fine with something so disgusting? Anger sparked in his chest as Seamus bent over again to pick up some fallen décor.

"You're just… fine with that? It's disgusting!" James said, voice rising in pitch.

"What, and that werewolf thing between you and I wasn't?" Seamus snorted, tossing a rubber rat into the bin. The noise was loud and James was suddenly aware his head was pounding and he thought he was going to vomit.

"That's not my point! I mean… the thought of you and Jordan… it's just… gross!" James protested angrily. Seamus paused, turning and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at James.

"James, are you jealous?" he asked, eyes sparking with amusement.

"What? No! Why would I be jealous?" James snapped. "You and Jordan is wrong! It's revolting!"

"James, you're jealous," Seamus sighed.

"No I'm not!" James yelled.

"Why else wouldn't you be fine with reading that thing about me and you and but suddenly not about me and Jordan? It's basically the same thing," Seamus said, a smile twitching on his lips. "You know the fans would've loved it, and you never pass up a chance to make them laugh a bit more."

"It's just… no… I didn't…" James fell silent, his shoulders slumping. "Seamus?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I'm jealous." James' voice was small and he looked strange with his shoulders hunched. Seamus sighed and patted his friend's shoulder, hand resting there.

"Just cause some fan fiction says something is gonna happen doesn't mean it's actually going to happen," Seamus said. "Besides, me and Jordan?" he rolled his eyes.

"No chemistry there. Trust me. Nothing to be jealous about." James smiled as Seamus pulled his hand away, turning to walk to the door.

"You… you don't think it's weird?" James asked, scratching the back of his head. Seamus shrugged, shouldering the broken door open.

"Nah. I mean, everyone's gay for me. Who wouldn't be? I'm awesome," he said with a grin. James stared at him, mouth open.

"W-What? Seamus! Who else-"

"C'mon, idiot. Let's go get some late dinner or some shit," Seamus said, pushing open the door. "But I'm walking through all the doors first. My nose already hurts."


	67. Jormus - Hold My Hand

**Hello, Nerdians! So yeah, I am still around, I've just been busy. I know it's been months and you probably hate me, but this is an important year of school and I have so much work its insane. Forgive me?**

**Anyway, here's some Jormus. I think it's the first Jormus fic I've written for The Bookcase? It made me cry. I hope you like it!**

**Also, happy 1 mil Creatures! Love you guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hold My Hand<span>**

**A Jormus Fic**

The room was white and pristine, the machines beeping steadily. The pillow rustled as Seamus turned his head on his side, his grey hair falling in his eyes. He didn't want to move and push it away, and he didn't want to wake Jordan. His husband was sitting in the purple armchair beside his hospital bed, head bowed as he snored lightly and continued to clasp Seamus' wrinkled hand tightly. It was the first time he'd slept in days.

He felt strangle. He felt cold in his bones and an overwhelming feeling of tiredness was seeping over his skin like a blanket, a heavy feeling on his chest like some of the kittens had curled up there and fallen asleep. It made him want to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he knew he couldn't.

He was dying.

A vicious cancer in his heart, eating away at everything important. It developed when he was forty-six, and now he was feeling pretty accomplished. He'd lasted to the point of having a month separating him from his sixty-ninth birthday and no matter how much Jordan wanted him to hold on for one more crappy hospital cake Seamus just couldn't. Today was the day, and they both knew it. All Seamus could hope for now would that Jordan was there and it didn't hurt.

"Jordan." His lover jerked away, his bony fingers squeezing Seamus' hand quickly.

"Yes? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Tiredness was evident in his voice but he'd automatically asked. Having a loved one with cancer gave you the ability to snap out of anything to ask those two questions, and Jordan had mastered it. It made Seamus' lips turn up, but it turned into a wince before he could smile. Jordan was shuffling in his seat, turning to face him with concern on his face.

"Do you need morphine? Should I call a nurse?" Jordan asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine," Seamus said, forcing the smile to return to his lips. "I'm just… tired." The light in Jordan's eyes died and he pursed his lips, hand tightening around Seamus'.

"Don't fall asleep," Jordan commanded. "Not yet."

"I've come to terms with it," Seamus sighed. "I'm ready."

"Not yet," Jordan repeated forcefully. Seamus closed his eyes momentarily and then Jordan was leaning over the bed, his cold hands cupping around Seamus' face.

"No. Don't. Don't close your eyes. You might-"

"Keep leaning like that and you'll throw you back, old man." Seamus smiled up at him and for a split second all the worry and age was wiped off Jordan's face. Jordan often said that Seamus' smile would light up the room, and when the beautiful second passed Jordan was suddenly tired again.

"That's not important," Jordan said, sitting back in the armchair tensely. "You can't fall asleep yet. We have so much to do."

"Jordan, I-"

"_Seamus_." His voice was pleading, broken, so pained it made him want to cry. "Please. I'm not ready."

"You'll never be ready," Seamus said softly, and Jordan closed his eyes.

"I love you, y'know that?"

"Of course, dumbass." Seamus' hand found Jordan, fingers curling around his tightly. "Just hold my hand, alright? Promise you will."

"I promise."

And so Jordan did. He held his hand all day until it was ten to eleven and Seamus was coughing so violently blood was coming up, and he'd been sick seven times and had soiled the sheets. The nurse wanted to change the sheets but he doctor wouldn't let her and as Seamus bent forward to vomit up more blood Jordan just kept holding his hand, fingers white from the force as he patted his back and pushed his hair over his ears so it wouldn't get vomit in it. Seamus cried and the doctor kept pumping morphine, and through it all Jordan didn't let go of his hand. There was blood on the sheets that missed the pan and Seamus face was red, blood on his lips and dribbling down his chin. His eyes were puffy and tears streaked his face but by _god_, he was still the most beautiful man in the world to Jordan.

Death was unknown, and it was terrifying. Jordan had thought it would be easy. He thought that Seamus would slip into a coma and then pass away, or just stop breathing when his feeble heart finally gave up. He hadn't expected this, a body trying to purge itself of a horror that was taking him away, piece by piece.

It was half past three the next morning when Seamus let out one final shuddery breath, and it was half past three in the morning when Seamus' grip on Jordan lessened and it was half past three in the morning when Jordan broke.

It had been violent, it had been ugly, and it had been horrible, and Seamus was finally gone after years of battling but Jordan still refused to let go off his hand because he promised.

He wouldn't let go.


	68. KootsNewz - Seven

**Hello Nerdians!**

**Sorry for never updating. I say that a lot, don't I?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seven<strong>

**A KootsNewz Fic**

"What do we do now?"

Jordan was huddled in the stuffy, cramped closet with his knobby knees pulled up to his chest and his arms awkwardly by his sides, Bella Dixon sitting across from him in a similar position. Her pretty brown fringe was falling in her face and her bright, dewy blue eyes were locked on his. She looked calm, her shoulders not bunched like Jordan's. She was at ease with the situation, of course. As one of the prettiest girls in school, she played a lot of this game. Jordan was just unfortunate enough to be shoved into the closet with her. The bottom of the snow coat above him brushed his head, the dried snow crusted on the hem drifting onto his fluffy hair.

"It's seven minutes in heaven," Bella said, tipping her head to the side. "We're supposed to… you know…" Jordan swallowed as he felt his face go hot.

"K-Kiss?"

"Yeah," Bella said, shrugging. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, you're cute, but…"

"But?" Bella laughed at Jordan's hurt tone, her straight white teeth bright in the dark room.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Jordan?" She sounded almost condescending, and Jordan tried not to scowl.

"Uh, sure I have," he said thickly. Of course he hadn't.

"Really?" Bella said with a playful smile, reaching out her slender hand and resting it on Jordan's knee.

"Um…"

"It's seven minutes in heaven," Bella repeated. "Come on, just a little kiss. I'm sure you're good at it."

"I… I haven't actually-" Jordan was a stammering mess, and Bella smiled gently. "I've never kissed a… a girl. I'm not-" Suddenly Bella was leaning forward and her hand had found its way to his hips and Jordan realised he was shaking, sweat beading on his forehead. Then her warm lips were on his and Jordan felt ridiculously uncomfortable and unsure, his hands tentatively slipping around her waist. She was practically on top of him now, her lips moving slowly, and he was pretty sure her tongue was in his mouth and Jordan wasn't moving at all.

It felt wrong. Her hips were too shapely and his hands felt wrong on them, the curve of her mouth alien and the closed eyes in front of him too far apart. It was weird. It was gross.

She pulled away and frowned, Jordan's hands trembling.

"Are you alright? You're really pale."

"I-I'm fine," Jordan said shakily, his voice cracking. "You don't have to stop." This time he kissed back: he was confused. He didn't understand why he didn't like it. He was supposed to like it. He was told he was going to like it. The jealous boys slapping his back and telling him to enjoy. The knowing winks. He was supposed to like this, this… this girl straddling his waist in a too-cramped closet with her tongue in his mouth and her cold fingers up his shirt. He kissed her harder and she giggled as his hands moved up her sides, and then Jordan started to hate himself a little more. He dug in side of himself, searching for the enjoyment he was supposed to feel, and his hand brushed her face. She finally stopped and rested her head on his shoulder, her mouth scarily close to his ear.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, her breath hot and beating on his neck.

"S-Sure," Jordan lied. He had no idea what he was ready for, and then when her hands moved down and unzipped his jeans Jordan freaked out.

"What the hell are you doing?" he panicked, shoving her back. Her head banged against the walls of the closet and she cursed, her hands flying up to her head.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. "I was just- I was going to-"

"No, oh my god, no, a thousand times no!" Jordan yelled angrily, holding her back as she tried to move forward again. "I-I didn't want that! I thought we just going to-to kiss!"

"No, of course not," Bella said, frowning. "It's seven minutes in heaven. Duh."

"Which is just… it's just supposed to be kissing and all that!" Jordan said, exasperated. "Not… not… that!"

"But I always-"

"Always have sex?" Jordan choked on the word and laughed in disbelief, pressing himself up against the door. "I'm not… I don't… I'm not going to do that with you! It's gross!"

"No it isn't," Bella snorted. "Every boy that comes through here has fu-" Jordan squirmed, slipping as he tried to stand. He didn't want to be in there anymore with that knowledge fresh in his head.

"No, look, I'm sorry Bella, I really like you but- but Jesus Christ, no!" Jordan laughed awkwardly, his face flaming as he shoved the door open. It smacked someone in the face and then Jordan was aware that people had crowded around, listening.

"Heard you yell, dude," James said, his brow furrowed. "What the hell happened in there?"

"I need to go," Jordan squeaked, shoving through the small crowd and rushing out of the hallway. He didn't know the layout of the house; he was dragged to the party by Seamus and then dumped in the living room as he flitted off to do his own thing. Jordan climbed up the stairs, his knees shaking and his legs weak. He nearly fell when he reached the landing but powered on, eventually tumbling into an unoccupied bathroom. He shut the door quickly and leaned against it, panting. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his fists against the sides of his head, swearing quietly. The music from the floor beneath him vibrated the tiled ground and pounded through his head, and he scowled.

"No," he moaned, squeezing his head painfully. "God dammit. I screwed up." He slid down the door, his head in his hands as he mumbled profanities under his breath.

"Crap. They all heard it. They heard me turn down the opportunity of a lifetime with Bella Dixon. Bella god damned Dixon." He laughed mirthlessly, slapping his palm against his forehead. "They would've respected me. They all would've actually liked me. I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid-" the door suddenly clicked and Jordan yelped as he was shoved forward by a force pushing open the door, his forehead cracking against the edge of the bathtub as he sprawled on the floor. His long legs got in the way and the door knocked his ankles agonizingly, his face pressed against the white tile as a loud voice swore.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the voice said, concern flooding in. "The door was unlocked; I didn't think any one was in here!"

"It's fine," Jordan sighed, gathering his legs up under him and sitting up.

"Oh god, your head's cut," the voice said, and Jordan finally looked up to the see the owner of said voice. It was a he, with a sweet face and swept up hair. The owner of the voice turned and grabbed a cloth from the sink, turning back and squatting down beside Jordan.

"Here," he said with a warm smile, holding it out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's fine," Jordan repeated, taking the cloth gratefully and pressing it against his forehead. "I didn't lock it." The boy laughed, standing up and then sitting on the edge of the tub. Jordan looked up at him for a moment and then his cheeks heated. He quickly looked away, pulling the cloth off his head and wincing at the blood spotting it. The pair sat in silence for a moment until the boy sighed.

"I'm Dan," he said.

"Jordan," he replied.

Pause.

"I didn't even want to come to this dumb party." Dan's voice was loud, sharp in the tiled bathroom.

"Me neither. My friend dragged me along." Jordan mumbled his words, pressing the cloth back against his forehead.

"Same."

Silence ensued.

"Bella Dixon wanted to have sex with me."

"She wants to have sex with everyone." Dan shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. "Don't let it bother you." Jordan sighed, looking down at the tiles and frowning. "She tried to have sex with me, once. I was surprised. No one wants to have sex with the stupid fat kid."

"You aren't fat." Jordan's reply was automatic.

"Thanks, I guess," Dan mumbled. His eyes crinkled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Then he stopped, his eyebrows knitting together. "You don't have to tell me. We did just meet and all."

"No, it's fine. I talk to strangers in bathrooms all the times." Dan's laugh seemed genuine, despite Jordan's poor attempt at humour.

"Do you? You must've seen some shit." Dan smiled. "Talk if you want. It's not like we'll probably ever talk again. I never see you at school."

"I go to King's Saint."

"Ah, that's why. I'm a Turner Hill kid. We whooped your team's ass at semis."

"Only cause you cheated," Jordan said, straightening up. "Unfair tackles, and the ref was too much of an idiot to notice."

"Cheated?" Dan scoffed. "Excuses! Our team is just way too good for you."

"As if!" Jordan flashed his first smile. "King's Saint Bears will smash you in the next match. Your little Hawks will be tucking their tails between their legs and running home!"

"We've got a new defence and brilliant tactics. Don't believe us? Just ask those East Side bitches. We wrecked them!"

"Excuse me, but the Grizzly Bears made it to state two years in a row. How many times have the Hawks made it?" Dan scowled.

"None, because the team we verse in decider always has some kid who's been held back. Nineteen and against a bunch of sixteen year olds is unfair!"

"Who's full of excuses now?" Jordan replied smugly. Dan laughed, hitting his shoulder and grinning.

"Don't throw my words back in my face, jerk. You just wait until we go up against each other next. Your Bears will be bitching and whining as soon as the game starts!" They both laughed, but Jordan stopped abruptly. Dan cracked open his eyes as his laughter faded, the same lazy smile on his lips. Jordan stared at him intently, confusion visible in his eyes. Dan raised an eyebrow, poking his arm.

"Dude, you alright? You've gone all blank." Jordan parted his lips, the reply dying before it could form. A weird sense of vertigo rushed over him and he swayed, the music pumping from the floor beneath him suddenly too loud. It was making him shake and Dan's smile fell away, an unrecognisable emotion in his eyes. Jordan's hands were quivering, and he went numb. The cloth fell out of his hands and their odd little trance fell apart.

"I'm just… sorry," Jordan said, fumbling over his words as he picked the cloth up. Dan was watched him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Dan's head dipped forward, his nose bumping gently against Jordan's as they stared at each other. Jordan could hear Dan's erratic heartbeat and his breath was hot and fast, and Jordan could feel it. He didn't know what Dan was doing but it felt oddly right. His lips were narrow and his earnest eyes close together, and it all looked so right compared to Bella. The curiosity was burning in his chest as he closed the gap, and his whole body was filled was warmth. Jordan pulled back suddenly, his mouth dropping open, and he started shaking again.

"I- I'm so sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Jordan," Dan sighed. "There's a reason no one wants to have sex with the stupid fat guy other than his weight." He stared at Jordan, gauging his reaction, and when Jordan stared at him in confusion he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm as gay as you," he said with a chuckle, and Jordan's brow furrowed.

"I'm… gay?" he said tentatively, and Dan snorted.

"Kissing guys usually means you're gay, dude," Dan said, and Jordan nodded slowly.

"Oh," he said, and then he leaned back in and kissed him again.

It wasn't vicious or needy like Bella. He didn't try to go fast or stick his tongue down Jordan's throat. It was gentle and slow, and eventually Jordan's arms moved up to wrap about Dan's neck. Dan had his cold hands on Jordan's lower back, fiddling with a loose thread in the hem of his shirt, and their noses bumped and Dan accidentally bit his lip but they just giggled awkwardly and kept kissing.

Jordan couldn't exactly explain how he felt, but it was better than Bella. He wasn't nervous and he didn't feel forced, and sure his forehead was throbbing but it was amazing.

He figured he could get used to seven minutes in heaven eventually.


	69. Representation - A CC short

**YO NERDIANS! So I am actually alive despite popular belief - just look at my twitter - and I'm so sorry. I just haven't been feeling it and the stress is getting to me, but I think I'm getting better now. I'm fine :)**

**Just so you all know, I'm entered in the Monthly Catch with Collision Course and I'm up for the chance to get published! HOW CRAZY IS THAT?**

**In celebration, I wrote this! It's 100% canon - Mitch is indeed bisexual - and I just wrote this little happy to get back in the flow. It's not a scene in the book but I'm adding something akin to it. Plus I just really love Mat and Mitch together and their brotherly love, and I need to write more of it. ARRRGGGH. Also except updates on F&B sooner or later. **

**Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Representation<span>**

**A happy cause why not?**

"Gay," Mat whispered and Mitch punched his arm, just barely growling.

"Can you take me seriously for just a minute?" Mitch snapped, and Mat laughed.

"Just joking, dude," he said, shifting so his back was against the arm of the bench and pulling his legs up on the seat. Mitch copied and Mat put his legs on Mitch's lap, the toe of his shoes against his stomach. "I'll stay quiet now, promise. Just talk about it."

"I don't know what to do," Mitch muttered, flicking his cigarette onto the sidewalk. "I'm not… I mean, I'm not gay."

"You kissed a guy and you liked it," Mat said, half to the tune of the Katy Perry song. "That makes you pretty damn gay, mate."

"I'm not fucking gay," Mitch repeated, scowling, and Mat shrugged. He sighed and looked over his shoulder, reaching his arm back and stubbing his cigarette out on the arm of the bench seat.

"What makes you not gay then?" Mat asked, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jumper and wriggling to get comfortable.

"Well… I've kissed girls," Mitch said defensively. "I dated Nina Kelly in year six." _And then I scared everyone away_, he added silently, watching Mat roll his eyes.

"So you changed your mind," Mat said, shrugging again. "You've never tried it before as far as I know. Maybe you've just been secretly gay this whole time and because of your denial you tricked yourself into thinking you were straight. It happened on a soap opera mum used to watch."

"No… I mean, I don't think so?" Mitch trailed off. "I don't know if it works that way."

"Hey, I'm not the one who kissed Jerome," Mat snickered. "You decide whether it works that way."

"I just- I just don't know!" Mitch groaned, running a hand through his hair angrily. "I mean, I still like girls! Like, they're hot, and they can be nice when they want to be. And I like, y'know, kissing them." He stopped suddenly, feeling weirdly awkward. "I just… I kinda liked Jerome, too. It felt nice."

"Okay, keep going," Mat encouraged, just barely smiling.

"Well, I…" Mitch trailed off, his brow furrowing. "I like girls."

"And?" Mat prompted, poking his stomach with his shoes.

"And… I like boys?" he said hesitantly, and Mat sighed.

"Don't say it like a question. Do you like boys, girls or both?"

"Uh… can I like both?"

"Probably. I mean, my mum dated a chick named Lindsay when she was in High School but I'm sitting right here now. So it's possible. Probably."

"Then… yeah," Mitch said, gaining confidence as he said it. "I like girls. And boys. I like both."

"There, problem solved," Mat said, clapping his hands. "You like girls and boys. You aren't gay and you aren't straight."

"So what am I?" Mitch said, frustrated. "What the fuck do you call that?"

"Graight?" Mat suggested. "Stray?" Mitch huffed and lifted his foot up, kicking Mat gently in the stomach. Mat laughed and pushed his foot back down, squishing it under his thigh.

"If it makes you feel better I'll Google it?" Mat asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled his phone out his pocket.

"Google doesn't have all the answers," Mitch sighed dejectedly, and Mat gasped in fake shock.

"Google has everything," he said, faking disgust. "Quick click links to free porn, dude. _Quick click_."

"Shut up and Google it," Mitch laughed, rolling his eyes. Mat wriggled his eyebrows but unlocked his phone anyway, his fingers plying over the keys.

"'What is it called when you like girls and boys," Mat read out loud, looking to Mitch for approval. Mitch nodded and Mat looked back down at his phone.

"Sorry, it's loading," he sighed. "Wait. Ah, here it is." He smiled to himself and scrolled quickly, looking for a suitable response.

"There's a list of sexualities and shit here," he muttered. He read it to himself for a minute, his eyes widening in surprise. "There's thing called Asexual, dude. 'A person who doesn't generally experience sexual attraction or very little to any group of people'. Holy crap dude, I didn't know that even existed."

"Huh," Mitch said, his brow furrowing. "What else is there?"

"Straight, gay, lesbian, transgender…" Mat mumbled to himself as he scrolled. He scowled at the screen, concern edging into his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll find something. Gimme a minute." They sat in silence for a minute and Mitch could feel his hope dying by the second. He just wanted to have a name for what was wrong with him, and if they could name all of these other things surely there was something for him. Right?"

"Bingo!" Mat crowed, throwing his hands up. "'Bisexual: a person who experiences sexual, romantic or physical attraction to people of their own gender as well as the opposite'!"

"Lemme see!" Mitch said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He wrestled the phone out of Mat's hands and held it close to his face, his eyes lighting up. "Holy shit! It's real!"

"Told you there's nothing wrong with you," Mat said smugly, and Mitch just grinned at him.

"Mat, it's normal. I'm… there's nothing wrong with me. I'm _normal_."


	70. KootsNewz - 3 AM, California Time

**I'm sorry guys I just hate everything I write I'm so sorry I never update**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3 AM, California Time<span>**

**A KootsNewz Fic**

"I wonder if this is what it's like having kids," Dan mused as James hoisted Aleks up over his shoulder, running and dumping him in the surf. "Going on road trips to California. Going to the beach at three am." Everyone was smiling and laughing, and it warmed his heart. Spencer grabbed Joe's hand and dragged him into the waves as Stefani tried to coax Dex into the water, Aron splashing madly as James chased after him and Aleks cursed.

"Maybe," Jordan sighed, smiling absently as James tackled Aron to the ground. "I'll probably be a bad parent if this is what I've raised them to be." His tone was half-joking, half-flat.

"Motherfucker!" James yelled as Aleks grabbed his ankle, tugging him down.

"I think you've done a pretty good job," Dan said, dragging the toe of his shoe through the sand. "Everyone's happy and there haven't been any casualties. It's peaceful…" he trailed off. "And this has been the best few days ever, for me. It's been a lot of fun."

"You think?" Jordan asked, tilting his head and looking at Dan. He smiled.

"Definitely," Dan responded, and Jordan's lips twitched upwards. They both looked back at the water as James hid a smile from Aleks, who was yelling at Aron to watch James' back. Stefani had got Dex into the water and he shrieked girlishly as he was swamped by a wave, Stefani laughing as Dex surfaced as a spluttering, cursing mess. Joe appeared to help Dex up and Dan frowned.

"Where'd Spencer go?" Dan asked, and Jordan shrugged.

"He probably got sucked up in a riptide," Jordan replied, and Dan chuckled.

"Or he's chasing his shoe."

"I can't believe you threw it!" Jordan laughed. "Scumbag Dan." Dan didn't say anything in reply and they fell into a comfortable silence, watching their little family race around in the dark, the crashing waves a steady beat behind their laughter. Dan turned his head and looked at Jordan, who was staring at the water with his a small smile on his face and his eyes glistening. The lights of the city behind him glittered like a diamond and Dan cast his eyes down, reaching out and taking Jordan's cold hand in his. Jordan breathed in sharply, breaking out of his thoughts to stare at Dan.

"You said not in front of them," he said lowly, and Dan shrugged.

"Like Aleks said," he replied with a growing smile, "It's legal here."


	71. An Announcement!

**Edit 14•7•15: Guess who's an idiot and forgot that ff.n doesn't like like links? xD My username is ashtastic_, and my current name should show up as Screaming Meme. Thank you go to ****HeartNoLongerBroken123 for pointing it out, I'm for sorry for any confusion! **

Alrighty Nerdians, hello! Just quick announcement...

**I'm on Wattpad!**

That's right, I'm back on the dreaded site and uploading some old things already!

My reasoning for this is that ... look, I love FF.N because it's where I started, and I love you guys unconditionally, but no one really reads here anymore. I'm not getting the feedback I need to improve and whenever I upload here it feels like I'm just shouting into the void. I'm already on Tumblr uploading, but I feel like if I'm on Wattpad I'm gain a bigger audience for feedback. I need it so I can improve and write better for you guys; it's just I'm not actually getting that _here_. **This doesn't mean I'll stop uploading here, but it will be a lot less. **Even though uploading pace here is already basically nothing at the moment because I'm so horrible at writing, I think Wattpad will give me that new motivation. I know a lot of readers there and there are simply more fans of my chosen fandom there who would be willing to read what I write. When I wrote Team Crafted fanfiction it was easier because of the sheer magnitude of the fan base (that still exists to this day, which amazes me) but The Creatures don't have that size of fan base. Sure, we hit 1 mil, but most of them don't read fanfiction. It just makes it harder, and I know I sound whiny but I'm doing what I think is best.

Thank you if you stuck to me and read this whole thing all the way through, and I'm sorry if I'm annoying anyone. I'm just doing this because it might make it easier.

Thank you again and I love you,

- Nerd xx


	72. long time no see!

**Well, hello! Long time no see!**

**It's been a while, and I do miss you guys. I hope you're all doing well. Did you know the Bookcase has 71000+ reads now? That's massive, and I just wanted to say thank you for getting us to that milestone. It's amazing.**

**Now, here we go with the advertising...**

**I have a Wattpad! I have the Collision Course rewrite - currently, unfortunately, on hiatus - and my ImmortalAnex novel "Attention Seeker". I have 7 original short stories with two more coming soon and my creature One-shot book (similar to this book right here!) is closed but contains 21 one-shots. I'm launching an Avengers-centric one-shot book soon that will definitely be fun, too! **

**If you haven't followed me I'd like to suggest you do. While I'm no longer active here, I'm very active over there, and I'd love to talk with some of you! A far few of you actually followed me over when I first switched, which I am very grateful for. You know who you are ;)**

**Thank you! I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are, and thank you again for a mammoth 71000+ reads on The Bookcase. **

**- nerd xx**


End file.
